Change of heart (By love or something like it)
by Black Kitty77
Summary: Under the process of being REWRITTEN. Read at your own risk. Iason makes out with Riki one night but it doesn't feel the nding out Riki could have babies, Iason is pleased.but when it comes into Jupiter's knowledge.how will the situation turn out? find out soon.Warning:Contains OOC Mpreg so don't judge! btw its kind of an AU. update Chap 1
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello everyone. this is the rewritten version of the first chapter and was majorly and excessively edited by Kaminx. i am really greatful to all your readers and Kaminx for helping me. especially Kaminx. i hope you enjoy the new chapter~ and once again all the credit for the changes go to Kaminx so do check her stories out too! (if i must say, the are pretty Freakin AWESOME)

* * *

Iason returned early in the morning from another monotonous overtime shift at work, handing his cloak off to Cal before inquiring the routine question as to Riki's location. Work for Iason was the same as always, except excruciatingly tenacious. Ever since Riki and his miraculous return from the ashes of Dana Burn and the prolonged recovery process for him, meetings and paperwork bogged the majority of his schedule as it needed to be dealt with.

"He's resting in his room, Master," Cal answered simply, bowing and disappearing to begin preparing the breakfast he had planned.

With the bare minimum of vigor in each step, Iason strode to the inner portal of the floor and transported to the pet room. He was greeted with a startled Riki who sat up and glowered gratingly at the Blondie, his obsidian eyes not hiding an ounce of his anger.

"You fucking beast!" he hissed venomously, grasping onto the nearest item and launching it at the Blondie. Iason merely dodged the plush pillow and watch Riki scowl further. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Iason narrowed his eyes, regarding his pet's behavior for a moment, but reigned in his anger. "Don't worry pet, you'll be up and about in no time," he assured, approaching the livid mongrel. "Soon you'll be begging me to take you again." With a final step, he arrived and settled down on the bed, a few feet of distance between him and Riki. "I'm home, Riki."

"Piss off!" the mongrel growled, moving away from the blonde and then groaning as pain shot up from his still sensitive lower regions. "I'm never letting...ow...you touch me again!"

Starting to lose his hold on his anger towards the rebellious mongrel, Iason stared at Riki with a gaze so strong it burned as if it were a match being held to the mongrel's face. "I'm home, Riki."

Instantly knowing that the tone used meant obey or suffer greatly, Riki begrudgingly moved closer to Iason who lowered his head to kiss him. He stared past the blonde, his eyes riveted to the portal door as there was not much to see in the pet room.

Iason merely sighed as he pulled back, once again disappointed that Riki failed to do the standard action of closing one's eyes as they are kissed. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You fucked me for the entire night!" Riki spat. "The entire fucking night, Iason! You could have killed me!"

"Actually it was two nights ago," Iason corrected. "Surely you are not still sore..."

"I am, you prick!"

"Riki, anymore vulgarity and I will gag you," Iason threatened darkly.

Riki snorted, "Of course you will. You just love to punish and beat the life out of me slowly."

"That is not true."

"Seems like it to me!"

"Riki..." Iason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I only go as far as your body will let me, you know that. And I punish you because you never seem to learn unless I use force."

Again Riki snorted, the noise irking Iason to the core. He was close to snapping if he did not distance himself from Riki. Between the hampering workload and attitude from his pet, he was losing his patience at the progress that was not coming quickly.

As if it were a twisted blessing, Iason's wristband began to hum, indicating a call. He rose up from the bed, abandoning the upset mongrel and answered the call. "Raoul," he acknowledged, masking his anger and fatigue with a strong voice.

"Iason, it seems there has been a situation with one of your clients and they were unable to get a hold of you," the fellow Blondie explained. "I had been passing by when they had confronted me and I told them you just left, but they are adamant you return."

Iason bit back a sigh. "I'm on my way." He closed down the call, turning back to Riki. "I won't return until later. When I return I expect your behavior to have improved. Anymore lip from you and the punishment will be severe."

Riki felt relief as Iason vanished from his sight, leaving him alone again. The bastard had done a number on him when he had come home, frustrated from work, and fucked him. As he recalled the painful evening, he was hit with the urge to smoke, and slowly got up as his body ached with each movement. After a few moments he reached the portal and then peeked around to ensure Iason had truly left before heading to the balcony. He lit his cigarette and started to smoke, feeling comforted by the simple inhalation of the toxins.

"Master Riki, would you care for something warm to drink?" Cal asked, peeking out the balcony door.

Riki winced as he tried to turn. "Sure. And can you start the tub?"

Cal nodded, heading off to complete his duties. While Master Riki was soaking and relaxing, he would complete the smaller chores that needed to be taken care of. He understood the amount of pressure Master Iason was under due to the many clients who had to reschedule their meetings with him during his absence, and the amount of documents and other paperwork that would involve completing as well as the back to back meetings. It was his job to ensure that when Master Iason stepped inside his domain he could relax and recuperate, as a furniture's main job was to ensure the health and needs of his Master and his Pet were in excellent condition and taken care of.

* * *

Riki hissed in pain and then sighed in relief as the heat of the water and whatever medicinal liquids first attacked and then aided his pain. He tried to think back as to how long it had been since the incident at Dana Burn, and then began to wonder why Iason was so stingy. Had he not gone back, prepared to die at his side as the only thing he could be—the pet of a Blondie?

It ticked him off at how ruthless Iason had been the night he returned from the first wave of the meetings from his eager clients. Obviously he was pent up and frustrated, but did he have to take it out on him? Riki never knew what would set him off anymore. But he did know that until the work schedule decreased, that Iason would be prone to being rougher with him.

He laid his head back and sighed blissfully as his aching was finally starting to vanish. He just hoped that Iason would return to his normal self soon, before his body gave up due to the Blondie's roughness. He felt his chest tighten as he was hit with a wave of sadness; hadn't Dana Burn meant anything?

* * *

"All the tests came back clear," Raoul stated, nodding in satisfaction. "And your internal systems benefited greatly from the rebooting and diagnostic scan. And there are no internal errors at all, meaning you've recovered completely." He skimmed the charts and diagrams as Iason sat up from the table, brushing his hair from his eyes as a new found energy coursed through his circuits. "Your new systems probably were not expecting such an immediate strain after being installed. That is the only solution I can think of."

Iason nodded. "Thank you, Raoul."

"If anything, because of the immense strain they're undergone in the beginning," Raoul explained, closing off all of the screens. "Your body will have more endurance in the future." He gave Iason a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be back to normal when you're under less of an intense schedule. But until then, your body will benefit from the recharge, but you must stop by once you're caught up so I can test again to ensure there are no internal disruptions."

* * *

"Where is he?" Iason inquired softly, handing off his cloak to Cal.

"Asleep in the living room, Master," he answered, bowing before walking off to begin completing the hearty meal he had planned in hopes of helping his Masters regain some of their strength. He did not enjoy seeing Riki upset with Master Iason, after all they had been through together. He hadn't heard a lot from the Dana Burn incident, but from what he could deduce and conclude, Iason and Riki were willing to die together and the boundary of Master and Pet was forgotten. And yet, it seemed upon their return the boundary was slowly building itself up again.

Iason strode through the hall to the living space, immediately spotting his tanned beauty curled up on the off white sofa, appearing relaxed as he slept. Iason crossed the marble flooring quietly, his boots making a soft clicking sound against the hard surface, before his presence was mask completely by the thick carpet rug surrounding the sofa.

He was relieved to see Riki in such a relaxed state, as he knew their return to Eos, his absence and his temper had taken a toll on his pet. Iason knew it was his fault for taking out a fraction of his frustration on Riki after he had been set off by something he had said.

Ever so gently, he brushed his slender gloved fingertips along the tanned skin, earning a mumbled protest from the snoozing pet. Riki rolled away from the touch, snuggled deeper into the pillow with a sigh as he remained unconscious.

During Iason's recovery process, he had ordered that Riki be left unconscious until he was able to be with him. In his damaged state, he had pleaded with Jupiter to find a way to get Riki to stop screaming and hurting himself every time he awoke as he seemed to be trapped in the memories of Dana Burn. Through Jupiter, Raoul set up an experiment that that involved using numerous and various pitched frequencies to calm and regenerate the mind. He had Riki connected to several head monitoring machines in which would send the frequencies periodically to his brain in hopes of calming him down. After a few hours, Riki was almost in a trance like state as his mind had finally calmed down and his consciousness worked through the traumatic event. Raoul then had him put under completely while the frequencies aided his brain as his body recovered. As the possibility of mind wiping the single event from Riki's mind was not possible, it was the next best chance Iason was willing to take to aid Riki in coping when he was not present besides watching from a separate room via screen.

Shortly after Riki's body had recovered, the tests showed he had calmed down significantly and through the projection process they could verify that when Riki thought of Dana Burn, he was substantially less frightened. But Raoul had warned Iason that the damage was still there and the trial was not proven to be completely effective as it was still in the works. But Iason believed that Riki was strong enough to overcome any of the remaining trauma left within him.

So far, the trial had seemed to do wonders as when Riki finally awoke after Iason's recovery, he seemed to be back to his old self instead of the horrifying shell of a shattered human he was before. He seemed to be generally all right with the current situation, minus the fact he was upset at Iason about being rough with him and the fact he was once again in Eos.

Deciding not to disturb Riki, the Blondie reached over and pulled a blanket over the mongrel's body so he was covered. He ever so softly brushed his thumb along Riki's lips, before heading quietly to his office to complete the few documents remaining from his last meeting before their late supper.

* * *

After a fairly regular dinner, Iason retired early to give his body some relaxation time. He showered before settling down in his bedroom and reading through a few documents and an illuminating periodical. He determined over the course of the relatively silent meal that his pet was still upset, and he wished for him to come to bed on his own terms.

A few hours later he glanced up after hearing the door open quietly to see his pet, his body still damp from the shower, approaching slowly in his normal baggy shirt and boxers. Iason set down his literature and patted the space on the bed next to him, surprised to see Riki come over a bit quicker than usual. Riki settled down into the bed, still determined to distance himself from the Blondie by keeping his back turned as he laid down.

Taking that as a subtle sign to bring him closer, Iason pulled Riki up against him. "Won't you forgive me?" he whispered in a velvet smooth voice that should be illegal.

"No way in hell am I gonna do that!" Riki barked, but snuggled a bit closer into the hold his body was craving by reflex.

You have changed, Riki. Are you finally losing your hard bravado shell after all we've been through? Iason slid his hand down, gently grasping onto the boy's limp member and giving it a squeeze, pleased to find the mongrel pressing into his hand.

"N...no!" Riki protested, but found words stolen from him as Iason kissed him deeply until he was breathless. He weakly attempted to push the blonde away, but his body was captive to the desire he lusted for. "St...haa...get off!"

"Your mind might say no but your body sure does not…" Iason whispered, sliding downwards behind Riki before rolling him on his back and his upper body between his legs. Without an ounce of hesitation, he took Riki into his mouth, his sun kissed locks spilling gracefully onto the tanned hips.

"Huu..." Riki moaned, gripping onto the sheets with one hand while his other hand gently rolled the blonde locks between his fingertips. His hips started to buck against his wishes as Iason started to bob his head, his warm and tight enclave milking him of his pre-cum. "Uhhh...Hnngh!"

Just as he was about to fall of the edge of his pleasure, he moaned in protest as Iason stopped his action, leaving him nearly climaxing. In a breathless daze, he stared up at Iason with mild anger in his obsidian eyes. With a slight grin curving his lips, the Blondie leaned down to plant a kiss on the soft lips, before deepening it as he slid his member along the tanned skin below the boy's scrotum. Riki protested against his lips and tried to push away, causing Iason to push into him abruptly and Riki to break off from the kiss as he cried out in pain and threw his head back. Eager to take Riki after the separation of being connected with him, Iason grabbed onto the mongrel's hips and started to thrust inside. Riki started to squirm as the Blondie had him trapped within his hold and was pounding into him as his blue eyes were darkened with lust and need, overlooking the mongrel's tears and suffering.

"S-stop! Your…hurting me..!" Riki pleaded desperately, pain thick in his voice, but Iason silenced him with a kiss. The Blondie pressed his body against Riki's sliding along the tanned skin as he rammed into his pet as deep as he could go. Riki gasped, gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white as he screamed in passion at the roughness the Blondie was supplying to him. "Ias...on...!"

Iason continued to pound into the smaller body beneath him, thrusting inside as his mind was blinded with nothing but the sheer need to be inside his pet. After several thrusts he finally reached his peak of pleasure, slamming into the lithe body and flooding the clenching insides. He looked down to Riki as he regained himself, shocked to find him passed out. He pulled out as he called to the boy, his chest tightening as he saw a string of crimson pull out along with his penis and watched as more crimson flooded out and stained the sheets. Had he been to rough? He had thought that the boy's cries of pain were just passionate moans he made after having his sexual needs neglected.

"Riki!" Iason called, a tightness taking hold of his chest as he gave the unconscious boy a shake. "Riki! Wake up!" Fear began to drain through him like molasses dripping down a pipe, clogging him with guilt. He eyes darted across the still body, noticing that the normal shade of the mongrel's skin had become paler and his breathing was shallow. Iason laid his ear against Riki's chest, his enhanced hearing detecting a slow heartbeat. "Cal!" he called out urgently, his voice brimming with emotion, yet strong. "Call Lord Am immediately and tell him I require his assistance this minute! Under no circumstances may he refuse!"

Cal nodded, his eyes growing wide as he took in the scene of his Master hunching over his pet and the crimson stains. He hurried off to contact Lord Am as ordered, fearing that Riki may have perished. With shaking hands, he managed to grab hold of the device and started to search through the contacts.

Iason tenderly scooped up Riki along with the sheet and carried him to the bathroom. With deft gentleness, he laid Riki on the raised section of the enormous white bathtub. Stepping into the lower section, he adjusted the shower nozzle to a mellow cascade and proceeded to spray Riki's puckered entrance and surrounding area that was coated in a layer of crimson. A fierce wave of fear and regret permeated through him as he watched the crimson tainted water seep over the ledge like a waterfall and to the drain in front of him.

After Riki was cleaned, Iason trailed his fingers along the inflamed anus, not seeing any significant damage other than irritation. He deftly pried open the entrance, peering inside with his advanced vision to find minimal damage. Confounded, he leaned back and tried to figure out what had caused such bloodshed.

"Master, Lord Am is on his way!" Cal informed on the other side of the door.

"Very good," he answered, gathering Riki up into his arms and stepping out of the tub. "Fetch my clothing and remove the sheets from the bed."

* * *

Raoul stepped into the room after gaining entry from the Furniture, his eyes immediately riveted to Iason. "What happened?" he demanded, believing that he was called here because something had happened to Iason, not Riki. "Are you experiencing any—"

"I am not the reason you are here, Raoul," Iason answered quickly, his eyes finally ripping away from his pet to stare at the Blondie.

Raoul's gaze immediately shifted to the mongrel, realizing that he too was a patient of his. He also noticed the slower paced breathing and wan hue of the mongrel. Instantly, he set his bag on the edge of the bed and started rummaging through it. "What happened exactly?" he inquired, pulling out a piece of equipment.

Iason began to grimly explain what had taken place, while Raoul examined his pet. He watched as the fellow Blondie pulled out a syringe and administered a shot of some liquid to Riki, relief flooding through him as he watched Riki's skin regain it's natural hue. Raoul then called upon Cal, scribbled upon a note pad and ordered him to go get the IV he was prescribing for him. Iason watch as Cal hurried off to the Pet Medical Center, then looked to Raoul who was then listening to Riki's heartbeat.

"You saw no damage below?" Raoul confirmed.

"None like I've seen before when I was rough," Iason answered quietly, gently brushing his thumb along the tanned skin. "What caused this Raoul?"

With somewhat of a sigh, Raoul pulled the instrument back and looked Iason in the eyes. "It could be a potential side effect of the trauma or the treatment. But the blood was probably just due to excessive roughness." He set the tool back into his bag. "Do not allow him any movement for the next few days. I have installed a monitoring device." He gestured to the tiny clip around Riki's finger that resembled a heart monitor, without the cords attached. "If this is to the trauma, it would be wise to keep him calm to ensure no damage was done internally, whether it's from the incident itself or the experimental treatment." He dug around in his bag. "Now. How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Raoul," he answered.

Raoul pulled out a similar monitoring device and strode over to Iason, taking hold of his free hand. He clipped the device on and looked into the blue eyes. "We will see if your body agrees with your hopeful thinking."

* * *

Riki moaned softly, his body felt heavy and disconnected and there was a dull ache between his legs. His eyes glanced up to the pitcher of cold water sitting upon the nightstand, it's cool condensation taunting him as he was too weak to grasp onto it. He shifted slightly, but didn't have the strength to even call out for help.

Cal entered, his eyes lighting up as he saw movement in the bed. "Master Riki!" he exclaimed happily, hurrying over to the bedside. He grabbed onto the cup that was sitting behind the pitcher and filled it to the brim before cautiously helping Riki into a sitting position. "Here you are, Master Riki."

With a nod of gratitude, Riki greedily downed the glass, alleviation filling him as he managed to attack his dust dry throat. "M—more..." he squeaked, weakly handing the large glass back.

"Certainly," Cal obliged, filling the glass to the top again. "I will notify Master Iason that you are awake, and I will prepare a light meal for you."

Riki nodded, sipping the glass of water as he watched Cal hurry off. Finally finishing, he set the glass down and managed to slowly scoot back into a comfortable position in the bed. "Why..." he whispered softly. Why did he ever have to be captured by such a cruel bastard Blondie? Why was he always reduced to such a state when merely touched by him? Riki, the one who could fight off almost anyone, was unable to win at the hands of a Blondie.

He closed his eyes as he bit his lip, a slight headache pummeling his skull and brain. There was something he couldn't recall, as it was all fuzzy and distorted. Bright oranges, reds and black tones mixed together while a dull sound of something crackling and hissing filled his ears. There was...a male voice...a soft and gentle male voice above all of the abated sounds around him. He felt warm, surrounded by some type of heat that radiated all around him, coating him completely. What is this? Riki asked himself weakly, before slipping further into the mashed up scenes that were taking hold of his mind, dragging him into unconsciousness.

The blazes surrounded him, a loud rumble shaking the platform he was on and sending fear to his very core. He desperately looked around, trying to find the one person he knew was there. "Iason!" he screamed, running through a path that seemed to clear through the rubble. "Iason!"

He shielded himself as a large piece of rubble fell, causing dust to whirl around him and steal his breath along with the smoke. He lowered his arms, finally seeing the person he wanted. "Iason...!" he breathed, but choked on the relief as he saw who was staring back at him. It wasn't the Iason who cared for him, but rather the cruel Blondie he secretly feared for all the years of training. The one who delivered torment upon him to shatter his very soul. Riki's breath caught as he saw the cruel blue eyes staring back at him, demanding obedience or else he would regret it. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He fell down onto the burning floor, screaming as he felt the familiar pains of the pet ring bite into him, the whips lash his skin, the hands slap him into submission. He screamed and screamed, sinking into the horrors of his past while he burned alive...


	2. Fear, Emotion and Love

A/N: Hello everyone. this is the rewritten version of the second chapter and was betaed by the lovely Kaminx.

* * *

Iason sat in his office going over case after case. Emanation of hues of blue washed over his irises as his mind simultaneously worked on every detail of several cases at once and quickly came to decisions closing cases efficiently with no error what so ever. Despite effortlessly dismissing cases, the blondie's mind was wandering elsewhere…more specifically to a certain black haired, tan beauty. He could not help but wonder how the boy was doing or that what had occurred that night. No matter how much he had conceptualized the matter, he still had yet to reach a reasonable annotation. The scintillations in the room and Iason's eyes began to fade as he halted himself on working on any more cases since the time, he had awaited eagerly, approached...time when he returned to lay his sights once again on his beloved.

Upon entry to the penthouse, Iason was greeted by Cal who promptly took his cloak and bowed.

"Where is he?" asked Iason nonchalantly.

"He is asleep in the bedroom, master." Cal replied with his head bowed.

With a nod Iason began walking in the direction of the master bedroom. "Bring me some wine, which is not too potent, in a bit…" Iason spoke over his shoulder and  
entered the portal of his bedroom.

***ANK***

"Riki…?" Iason spoke in the most softest of voices he could muster up but Riki's eyes shot open and dilated similar to saucepans noticing the man with golden hair walking towards him. Flash backs of his horrid dreams and visions flashed before his eyes. Riki could no longer see the gentle facial expression of the syndicate leader, but the face of the tyrant that had inflicted sever abuse on him for those long and miserable three years…the same face from his dreams. His mind had rejected accepting the look the blondie wore, as if the being was not capable of such adore or lovability and instead projected the expression he most feared. He suddenly crawled backwards on his rear, beginning to pant as he felt dread crawl its way up his spine like a slithering centipede. "d-don't come near me..!" stuttered Riki, his voice not being the usual threatening sarcastic growl; rather a broken plea drenched in the fear of the unknown…of what was to come with every step the blondie took, bring the man near him.

"Riki, what in the name of Amoi has gotten in- " Iason was cut off by Riki who screamed at Iason to not come any closer which made the man stop dead in his tracks. Riki trembled in the sheets as sweat broke out of his honey gold skin. Iason's mind could not comprehend the boy's behavior thus he stood there observing him.

"Just…leave me…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! HAVE SOME MERCY! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!?" Riki began soft but then screamed at the top of his voice garbing his head in his hands as he trembled, chin tucked in his chest. Iason was devastated, though it did not show on his face, he was still concerned as he could not understand why Riki was so afraid of him. Usually Riki would curse him but then end up obey his every wish after a little persuasion from Iason in his special ways…but now…things were different…something was wrong…

Iason glanced at the glass square panel suspended on a thin metal stand showing the emotional, mental and physical vitals. They were off the charts and he was sure Raoul will have already gotten the notification and would be on his way.

"Raoul will be coming soon to check up on you so make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself…" said Iason in a strong voice but there was still a hint of gentleness and a slight touch of worry in his voice, only detectible by Jupiter herself, as he turned on his heels knowing that at this point anything he did would be futile.

Riki flinched and panting lightly looked upon the back of the man that walked away. He then sighed shakily in relief knowing that he wouldn't need to get closer to the man that seemed to him a golden demon hound with piercing eyes of crystalline blue, from the depths of hell. He had felt fear like he had never before…the excruciating pain as if someone was ripping his skin off with bare hands was terrifying. Riki shook at the mere thought of that night and a sob escaped his soft lips. The possibility of a repeat was truly frightening.

Riki began with a whispered voice in that only he himself could hear; he trembled in the silk sheets draped around him as if a tender lover were holding him gently. "I…I didn't do anything…to deserve this…so…why…?" Riki shouted anger slowly seeping in now that the man he so feared had left his sights. "Why was he so fucking cruel…!?" he threw a pillow across the room with all his might before collapsing and sobbing, the pain of all those years finally overwhelming him.

***ANK***

An hour had passed and Raoul made an entry into the breathtaking penthouse.

"Iason…" he nodded lightly when his friend had come to welcome him into his dwelling. Iason returned the gesture and smiled.

"His condition?" asked Raoul as he walked with Iason to the master bedroom where laid his beautiful beast wrapped in silk. "I had gone see him but I could not approach him."

"Could not approach?"

Iason nodded. "Yes, it seems he is suffering from a trauma." Iason let out a huff of breath. "It seems that last night was a bit too much for him…" Iason frowned.

"How could a little bit of, more than usual, roughness for one night break him? You have inflicted much more sever things on that beast yet it had still had yet to yield. It is not logically possible for this t happen." Raoul looked at him with a 'matter of fact' look." Iason, would you mind if I examined your pet's nether regions?" Iason got vexed but knew his jealousy would yield no benefit, though his face remained the ever stoic mask. With a nod of approval from Iason Raoul proceeded to enter the portal to the bedroom.

Upon entry, the room they saw Riki lying on his right side in the sheets with a tired expression. Anyone could see the marking of tears that were left behind on Riki's ever smoot skin and a few on the sheets next to his face. Iason's chest contracted a bit at display laid before him while Raoul made his way next to Riki taking out an injecting gun and placed a large, clear liquid containing, soft gel coated capsule in it and a clicking sound could be heard as he fastened in. Iason observed Riki as he slept through all even though he was always a cautious personality that was always on his guard, right now he seemed so exhausted that he didn't even bother moving and remaining oblivious to what went on around him purposely. This made Iason feel regret, not that the blondie knew what the feeling meant, he only felt a heavy weight being pressed onto his chest making it a tad bit harder to breath despite he remained unmoving from the exterior except for a hand moving to touch his heart's sanctuary where the weight was mostly focused on.

"What are you administrating to him Raoul?" Iason spoke in a hushed voice not wanting to agitate or further affect the pet negatively. He moved to the other side of the bed stealthily, sitting behind his beloved gently running his fingers through the thick black locks after removing his glove.

"Just a sedative…so that I can calmly do my examinations without having to deal with the wild beast that you somehow can't seem to tame till now…" Raoul straightened Riki's arm and placed the round tip of the gun on Riki's inner elbow and injected the liquid. The moment Riki's skin was pierced, his eyes shot open at the pricking feel and he snatched his arm away looking daggers at Raoul who was now straightening up with a calm expression…but the moment he noticed the being standing behind him, his color went pale, eyes went wide and his body began to quiver in fear. For once Riki was glad that Raoul was there because that meant that the man he began to fear so greatly wouldn't humiliate him like he would in private but still he kept his guard up not knowing what the blondie could be capable off since the beings always seemed to have a something up their sleeves. Riki shifted to get as further from Iason as possible since he was afraid to stay in range of being grasped by the man he once rebelled. But now, things were different and no one knew it better then Riki himself.

Iason tried to approach Riki but was rejected harshly when Riki lashed out at the older man screaming, quivering and tears forming in the corner of his dark eyes telling the man to not make another move.

Raoul was amazed at this and looked at Iason who had a hard expression where once a cold mask had been and slowly his extended hand pulled back as his fist curled into a fist. Raoul understood what his friend had mentioned to him about Riki being different and he sighed…soon Riki began feeling light headed and flopped onto the bed with a tired expression. "The sedatives are at work…he will be unconscious for a few of hours but not too long since I administered to him half the actual dose…" Raoul spoke bending down to reach into his bag and pull out a pair of gloves and told Iason to leave the room as he would not be able to concentrate with Iason's glair bothering him…Iason left the room in reluctance but knew it was for the best. The moment the syndicate leader was out, Raoul immediately began working keeping in mind that, the sooner he would start, the sooner he would finish dealing with the mongrel of a pet.

Raoul called Cal to be of assistance since he knew Iason's emotion would get the better of the man and might not let Raoul examine the pitiful pet properly.

"I don't understand why Cal has to be your assistant while I can be more efficient." Iason spoke coolly but one could see the rage in his blue eyes. Having Raoul look at Riki's most intimate are was bad enough, let along asking the furniture to do that as well. Of course the furniture had seen Riki in the nude but only his external genitals but not the soft bud which lay hidden between the two large plump globes of flesh.

"Oh, hush now Iason, you and I both know your emotions will get the better of you making you think illogically, hence, causing hindrance in my examining the pet. The only logical solution is for the furniture to be of assistance to me."

After serving his master wine, Cal hurried to the master bedroom and began assisting Raoul.

Riki was pulled to the edge of the bed and Cal helped spread Riki's legs grabbing them from beneath the knees and pulling them back making his thighs touch his upper torso exposing every nook and cranny for Riki's privates. All the placed that had not been seen by anyone other than Iason himself, were now on full display to the mad scientist. Raoul began to inspect the extent of damage as he was not able to do so the other night due to Riki not letting the either of them approach him. But judging by the blood on the sheets and how Riki was reacting, he thought the damage was quite a lot so as a precaution he had told Iason not to move him. With his clean gloved hand he began to probe, checking the precious places that only Iason had staked his claim on. Raoul frowned when he saw that nothing was wrong. Then he moved to Riki's flaccid manhood which had been regenerated during the accelerated healing. He wondered maybe the healing was not properly executed thus resulting in excessive bleeding from a stray blood vessel. After checking properly several times he sighed in frustration that there was nothing he could detect …he pondered if what he saw was an illusion created by the shade of the painted glass…but upon revising his thoughts he knew something else was wrong so he decided to check thoroughly one last time.

While investigating, he came across Riki's perineum and noticed a tight lipped slit present.

"It can't be…" Raoul slowly placed both his thumbs on each side of the slit and slowly pulled them apart. He was astonished at he looked. He noticed that the area that was protected by the slit was a narrow passage while the entrance border circumference was a bit red and swollen. He immediately knew that this was where the injury had occurred…but to call it an injury would not be fitting…

"This is certainly extraordinary…"

After taking a few blood samples, tissue samples and doing pelvic scans he hurriedly packed everything up now that something had pricked his interest and he being the man he was, could not wait to begin working on his new findings. Raoul stood straight and Cal had Riki settled back in bed, cradled with in the sheets by the time Raoul walked out.

Raoul walked in to the lounge where Iason sat nervously holding a glass of wine and stood up when he saw his friend walk to the sitting area in the large space.

"How is he?" Iason's voice was quiet but his friend could tell it was not void of emotions, much unlike his stoic exterior.

"If my findings are confirmed then nothing is to worry about, that amount of blood is normal when such an event occurs, though this is the first time I have witnessed such a thing…with our technology and development, these type of cases are exceptionally rare. But in those cases, the organ is useless or partially deformed resulting in inactivity. Your pet's issue is a bit different since his organs are formed perfectly. There are reports on a few of his kind but it seems most of that kind were killed off either by dispute, war or famine. He might as well be the last kind…" Raoul sank into the cushions as Cal brought him a glass of wine and he took it relaxed.

"I am afraid I do not understand your point…" Iason's voice was threatening as if saying 'get to the point and tell me straight out instead of babbling about this and that'.

"Well, you see…" Raoul continued completely oblivious to Iason's rage. "In the old times this was somehow called…um…taking the virginity of a young maiden…yes…that is right…" Raoul spoke thinking as he held his chin in the thumb and the side of his index finger as he curled them into a soft fist.

"I am very sure you are sane enough to see that Riki is not a maiden Raoul." Iason spoke with bored expression. "I think it will be wise for you to have a check-up of yourself. Since it seems you might be in the need of some…tweaking as they say." Iason let slip a smirk at Raoul's flustered face.

With a sigh Raoul thought 'How do I make him understand?' Raoul was brooding upon this idea and decided that showing Iason was going to be the easiest way. "Iason, take a look at these scans. These are scans of Riki's pelvic region. I think you will understand better if you view the results yourself." The hologram of Riki's abdomen appeared on the table as Raoul put a small device on the table. "Here…lets focus in a bit…" he did and Iason saw and organ much like the bladder but bigger and thicker and having a few extra parts…the elongated part of the organ was thick walled as well.

"Now do you understand?" Raoul spoke as he looked at Iason who as looking at the hologram.

"But this is not possible…do these not belong to the female anatomy?"

"Yes but it seems that Riki possesses them as well…usually the hymen of female pets and children born are removed at birth to avoid the painful experience when the are penetrated for the first time, but as for Riki, that was not the case. Riki was born very much a male and thus no one suspected anything." Iason watched as Raoul explained and once he had left, he heard groans from his bedroom and decided that the time to confront Riki was now or never.

As Iason walked in he noticed that Riki was awake so he held his ground and called him "Riki."

Riki's eyes shot up at the man and a shiver ran down his spine "W-what the h-hell do you want!?" Riki tried to appear strong but Iason saw right through him.

"Come here now…!" he commanded and Riki pulled the covers closer to his body. "W…what if I say n-no?" Still trying to act strong, the black haired male was failing terribly.

"Then I will come…surly you won't scurry away like a little girl now will you?" Iason's voice was light with a slight jingle of amusement as he began taking his steps and with each step he got closer, Riki quivered stronger. Riki didn't know why it was like this, he was totally petrified of the man that was now only a small distance away. All the memories, the pain, the agony, the screams came back to him more and more flashing before his eyes as the blondie took each step as he got closer. Riki shook his head trying to see reason but the face from his dreams; the one filled with coldness kept coming back and settling on the blondie's face. Riki was so horrified that he was frozen in place and couldn't run away even though that was all he wanted to do. When Iason towered over him, a slight whimper escaped Riki's lips and Iason sighed reaching for his beloved but, Riki, instead of slapping his hand away, was too scared to even move a muscle. Iason gently touched Riki's cheek and got closer putting a knee on the bed and leaning over as Riki leaned back his eyes screwed shut.

"Riki…" the way Iason said his name send shivers down his spine but tears began to form in his closed eyes thinking of what horror he would have to face this time.  
Iason got on the bed and pulled Riki on to his lap who was as if made of rock and hugged him into his chest. "What is wrong pet? Are you afraid?" Riki was panting with his eyes shut tight and Iason didn't want that. "Look at me Riki…" Iason heard a soft whisper only the elite's enhanced ear could catch…

"No…"

Iason frowned and held him running his thumb on Riki's lips. "Riki…you know that I would never hurt you don't you?" he said in a husky voice but Riki only shook in fear not heeding the tender words from Iason who was getting impatient. Iason leaned closer and gently kissed Riki and entwined his fingers with Riki's. Iason sighed in relief in his thoughts when the severity of Riki's shaking began to decline slowly. He let Riki's other hand glide into his hair that was as if the sun had kissed each lock. Rubbing Riki's back and smoot circles he broke the kiss when Riki seemed a bit calm and nuzzled his face into his neck as he kissed the Riki's hair that itself looked as if the dark of the night had kissed his locks. Iason chuckled at the thought…

Riki is like a body and I as the soul…which can never be apart until death parts them…'hmph' Iason grunted with a smile that went unnoticed.

At Iason's chuckle Riki slowly opened his eyes to look at him and noticed the smile on his face. "What the hell are you g-grinning about like a…a…madman!?" Riki hissed trying to push his chest and Iason noticed that Riki had calmed down completely to the extent that he had resumed his usual sarcasm.

"I was only wondering that despite the fact that there is no way for people like you and I to be compatible…not even in the slightest, but despite that fact…we are…you and me are…"

"do you know the fuck why?" there were still signs of uncertainty on his tan beast's features as he refused to make eye contact, Iason smiled as he grabbed his chin and lift Riki's face to establish eye contact, he whispered in a husky voice…

"Because we are like no other…we are one no matter who says what…we are simply one…one body and soul…" Riki sighed and looked at Iason and Iason smiled "Dinner is waiting my pet…"

"Who the hell is your pet!? Don't fuck with me..." Riki gets of the bed fuming at being called a pet but couldn't hide the tang of blush that had formed when Iason had explained the meaning behind his chuckle.

"Profanity Riki…" Iason spoke in a more firm voice making the pet halt but then he turned around with a bit of fear in those fiery eyes. "It is only for now that I am letting this matter go. Anymore and you will not like what will be done to you. Am I understood?" when Iason saw Riki's eyes lower he relaxed and spoke softer this time "come now, Cal has worked hard on this meal…" Riki began walking out and Iason watched a bit before he closed his eyes in satisfaction when his beloved was back to his old self again and followed Riki to the dining room…


	3. understanding of love

A/N: Hello everyone. this is the rewritten version of the third chapter and was betad by Kaminx.

Eating the scrumptious full course meal, Riki sat on his usual seat while Iason sipped his wine in his.

"I see that you liked today's meal…" Iason spoke.

"Yeah well, anything I eat here is a whole lot fucking better than what I used to ate before coming to Eos…" Riki was relaxed on his seat. Iason opened his mouth to say something when Cal interrupted him saying he had a call from his good friend Raoul. Iason got up from his seat feeling a bit irritated as his friend had interrupted his time with his black beauty and with an inaudible sigh made way to his office.

"Good evening Raoul…" said Iason in a tone he would use only while working.

"Ah Good evening Iason, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" chirped Raoul.

"It is quite alright…anything important for you to be calling me at this hour?" Iason pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the happiness in his fellow blondie's tone.

"Yes Iason, I need to tell you this…it's really important…"

***ANK***

The call went on and Iason was gone for quite a while which made Riki wonder what he was doing so he decided to look into Iason's office but was stopped in the middle of his way by Cal.

"Master Riki, may I ask where you are heading to?"

"Out of my way Cal and it doesn't matter where I'm going or why I'm going there because its none of your damn business!" the moment Riki shoved Cal to the side, Iason emerged from his office making Riki stop in his tracks. Iason walked up to Riki and slipped a hand around his waist and pulled Riki close till their bodies touched.

"L-let go…" despite Riki's outer bravado, from the inside what he really felt was fear…fear of the suffering he went through…fear of Iason not stopping.

"No…" spoke Iason in a soft husky voice.

"Why not?" Riki growled but in a way that he usually didn't.

"Because I wish it so…"

Later that night, Raoul came over to their pent house once more and joined Iason in his office. They seemed to have something important going on and it was already quite late by the time they had finished. Once Raoul left Iason came to see Riki but the sight of his beloved made him breathless…Riki was on the bed with silk sheets wrapped around his lower body but the slit of his cheeks was proof of the mongrel being completely bare. Iason took his clothes off, slid into bed and kissed his lovers temple. Riki shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Iason who was now spooning him. Iason wished to make love to his tan beauty regardless of the fact that Riki was asleep, but the sole thing that stopped him was the exhausted expression on his love's tan face.

Riki shifted in his sleep and woke to an empty bed. To him it seemed that he had slept alone the whole night causing his chest to restrict a bit. He sat up sighing but noticed the lingering heat in the sheets which assured him that he was not left alone and the loneliness faded. Feeling energetic, Riki got out of the silk sheets, walked across the large bedroom and was about to enter the bathroom when the door slid open and Iason stepped fresh out of the shower. Riki gulped at the sight that greeted him so early in the morning making blood rush to his lower half as it began to come to life. Iason saw through him and chuckled stepping closer.

"I'm glad to see that you feeling better than last night…" Iason kept walking to him and Riki stepped back till his leg hit the bed bending his knee making him sit on the bed. Iason leaned in closer spreading his legs with his knees; he kissed him gently on the lips nipping his lower lip to gain access inside his mouth.

"N-No…!" Riki shoved Iason back panting…he didn't know why he had done such a thing when just moments before, he would have drooled over the blondie but Riki was shaking slightly.

"Why?" Iason looked at Riki with slightly dilated eyes but then he narrowed them and leaned closer. Riki flinched in response and a whimper came out of his lips…the passion…the heat in his eyes…all gone…and now replaced with fear…Iason could not understand what was the matter with Riki and sighed and let go of Riki.

"I'm sorry…" was all that Riki uttered before rushing to the bathroom.

Iason stood thinking…he was not going to take this lightly…immediately after dressing he made a call telling Raoul he would be visiting him in his lab with Riki and would explain why once they met. When Riki came out of the shower he felt a bit of relief not seeing Iason in the room waiting for him. He didn't know why he was so afraid…he frowned at himself and said. "Why the fuck am I acting like a pussy?"

"That is precisely what I want to know." Iason spoke as he leaned on the wall behind Riki. Riki stood still a slight shiver ran up his spine when he felt Iason come closer.

"Get ready, we are meeting Raoul in his lab in an hour…Cal has already made you breakfast so go ahead and eat while I tend to some of my unfinished work in my office…"

Iason came closer and saw how stiff Riki was as if a beast was about to hunt him down. He sighed and kissed his shoulder making Riki flinched but Iason tried to relax him by rubbing his shoulders easing the knots. Riki relaxed a bit letting a gasp out his knots eased up under the expert touch of the blondie. Then he turned to look at Iason. Iason gave him a small smile and kissed his temple.

"Your food awaits you…" with that he turned and left the room. Riki watched his back feeling regret and lonely but the fear he felt when Iason was behind him was not explainable.

Once Iason met Raoul, he told him what had transpired and Raoul simply said "Riki hates you now so I suggest you let him go."

"You can't be serious my friend…not after Jupiter herself allowed Riki to be with me…" said Iason taking a seat as Riki was being scanned. Raoul sighed because he knew what his closest blondie spoke was the truth. After doing a few tests he declared it to be a post traumatic syndrome. He told Iason that dew to the recent event that occurred caused Riki to fear him and that only time would tell what would happen next. Iason was not pleased at what he heard. Riki had gone through more painful experiences but never once did he see that fire in his eyes vanish at his mere approach…after the day passed with Iason working and Riki on the balcony, Iason came back a bit earlier than usual and was surprised to see his mongrel on the balcony asleep. He sighed and walked to the balcony. The glass doors opened and he walked to the sleeping figure. He then picked him up and took him to their bed. When he had settled in bed with both of them wearing nothing but their skin, Riki stirred and woke.  
"I…Iason…when did you-" he got cut off when Iason pressed a finger to his lips and whispered.

"It doesn't matter…as long as you're happy…" Iason leaned in closer kissing him and Riki hesitated for a moment but then relaxed. Iason then shifted so he could spoon Riki and held him close. But to his displeasure, Riki move and turned to face him and hugged his large frame which made his displeasure melt away and the corner of his lips turned.

"Riki." Iason spoke in a gentle voice.

"Mhmm?" Riki snuggled his face in Iason's neck,

"What is your opinion about having offspring?" Iason asked as he lovingly stroked Riki's midnight locks.

"They are a pain in the ass…that's what I think…" at the comment Iason stopped mid caress and began thinking.

"Off to, fucking, lala land are ya again Iason?" the voice of his mongrel pulled him out of the deep abyss of his thoughts.

"Riki, if you were given a chance…would you have a child?" Iason looked Riki dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"W-What the hell? Are you saying I'm planning to ch-cheat…that…you don't trust me after…all this time!?" the color from Riki's face drained when he thought of the memories when he had first come to Eos and the situation with Raoul's pet Mimae but then he sat up with rage over the face that Iason thought that the possibility of Riki betraying him was present. Less in strength but none the less, present.

"That is not what I meant…" Iason spoke softly but Riki reacted violently and tried pushing Iason away but was held down by Iason.

"L-let go of me…! Fuck!" Riki cursed not being able to break free of his lover's hold.

"…" Iason held he down with a steady gaze. "Do you or do you not want a child?" his ice blue orbs set on the black ones filled with fire.

"No way in fucking hell!" at that moment Iason let go of him and got out of bed and put on his red silk robe on and tied it. He then left the bedroom. It all happened so fast that it left Riki stunned in bed. Riki had expected Iason to be forceful and a whole new situation but he could not even wrap his mind around what had occurred just now.

"Shit!" he cursed and laid his head back on the pillows and pulled the covers over his head.

'What the fuck is wrong with him!? Did he fucking hit his huge head somewhere!? Asking something like that when he knows we are both guys…not to mention the fact what he could do to me if…if…'

Riki didn't want to think what would happen if something similar to his past with Mimea occurred again so he shook the thought away and sighed frustrated.

Iason sat in his office irritated and sighed heavily. Was their relationship still not mature enough? Why did Riki reject him so much when at Dana Bahn, Riki was willing to give up everything for him…wasn't their relationship pass that point of master and pet already?

'Wait…' Iason thought realizing Riki had not yet understood what Iason had said. The corner of his lips curled a bit and his expression softened. With that smile he got off his chair and made his way back to the bedroom. Upon arrival he noticed Riki with the silk sheets over his head so he slowly slid them down. Riki pretended to sleep because he didn't want to lash out at Iason. The anger he felt at Iason for suggesting something like having a child…no…to breed with another pet shook Riki's core. First reason was that he did not want to touch anyone except Iason. Second was that he did not want his own flesh and blood just to be a piece of meat, spineless and spiritless under the merci of a few words, to be made to do things unwillingly…to be…a toy. Third was his fear…fear of the frustration, anger, hatred, pain and the shame he was made to feel after he had been caught with Mimea. But all the thoughts were pushed aside when he felt Iason's hot breath next to his ear and felt his wet tongue lick the shell of his ear. Riki tried not to moan when he felt Iason's hand slide across his chest and pull him closer to his larger body and kiss his jaw. Riki had thought that the way Iason had left, Riki would have at least received a few lashes, but the possibility of the blondie doing what he was now, was non-existent. Riki's eyes shot open when he felt Iason grab him below, he whimpered and the fear he tried to desperately push down, took over his heart, beginning to hammer in his chest with every beat. Noticing  
the change, Iason took Riki's hand and placed it on his own inflating erection to ease his fear even if just by a little bit. Riki swallowed hard and tried not to shake.

"Riki…" Iason whispered making Riki twitch and turn his face over his shoulder to look into the blue orbs looking at him.

Iason smile and pulled Riki closer and pressed his throbbing manhood between Riki's toned cheeks and kissed him gently at the same time. Riki flinched and noticing this,  
Iason let Riki regain his composure by just kissing him and entangling his long digits in his lovers midnight kissed locks, massaging his scalp I a soothing motion.

Iason shifted a bit and slowly pushed his hand between Riki's cheeks. Riki went rigid when he felt Iason's hand but his eyes widened when Iason did not push his finer in where he had expected, but into an area he did not know was present on his body. The slit of tight skin separated as Iason's lone digit pushed in and wetness began to pore out.

"W-what…?" Hazy by the feel, Riki looked down and then back at Iason and received a small smile.

"Forgive me for not being clear in what I had asked before…" Iason leaned closer to Riki and kissed his lips gently. "Will you care to have our child?" Iason nipped on Riki's lip rewarded by a moan. "You see…Raoul, when he had tested you… out something incredible was found …you were not just a simple male mongrel…your kind was thought to have gone extinct…males who could have offspring with other males…" Riki could not understand what Iason was saying.

"This is your idea of a bad joke right?" Riki tried to laugh but the serious look on Iason's face told him that what his lover spoke was the truth. "That's…not possible…I mean I would know! If…if I…"

"You don't know because it has yet to become active…it seems that the womb you have doesn't react to just anything or become active naturally…"

"Then how do you plan on making me…" Riki trailed off.

With a slight chuckle Iason smiled and kissed him. "I see…so you indeed do want to have them…"

"…" Riki did not say anything and just laid his head back on Iason's shoulder.

"Raoul explained that it might have been the force of nature that created men like you, since there were records of females dying out and in order to keep the population from going extinct male who could carry offspring of other males were born. Well, there is a possibility of that theory being wrong since there is yet to be clinical proof…" Iason pulled his hand back and lifted Riki's leg putting it over his own to get better access to the passage that could join them as one. Sliding his hand down, he gave Riki a few strokes and then slid his hand further down this time pushing two fingers in earning a slight moan when he hit his beloved's sensitive point. After a bit, he pulled his fingers out making Riki groan at the feel of Iason's long fingers leave but gasped when he felt Iason push the head of his manhood on the tight lipped opening.

"Wait! Don't!" Riki shot up with a gasp and sat straight.

"Are you afraid?" Iason spoke as he sat up and put an arm around Riki to make him feel secured.

"I…I just…" Riki let out a small voice but was stopped by a gentle kiss.

"It's quite alright…" Iason said between kisses.

"Then…can we…" Riki pulled Iason over him wrapping his legs around his strong waist. "…do it like…this…?" Iason smiled and nipped on his earlobe. "As you are comfortable beloved…"

"I…I can see you better like this so…" a light tint of blush formed across Riki's cheeks as he spoke to which Iason simply smiled.

Slowly getting in position Iason began rubbing the head of his erection on the tiny slick opening. Riki tensed when he felt Iason push trying to gain access inside. Iason gently touched his cheek "Relax…it will not hurt…I give you my word…" Riki looked into Iason's eyes and sighed slowly as he relaxed but the fear never left him no matter what he did.

Gently pushing, Iason could see reluctance in Riki's eyes, so he gently took one of Riki's hands and made him hold his throbbing erection as its head pressed onto the tight entrance.

"Put it in by you own hand. If you feel discomfort, you may stop. This way you will have control over it." Iason whispered into Riki's ear making him blush a bit stronger and gasp. Iason noticed Riki's body visibly relax.

"Don't...force it...okay?"

With a smile Iason agreed and Riki shifted a bit in bed and slid a bit lower and tried looking for a position to keep his legs lifted. Iason then offered to hold them and Riki responded positively but after a slight delay. Gripping Riki's legs from beneath his knees, Iason pushed them back and wide.

"Are you prepared Riki?" Iason asked barely holding on to the urge to just thrust and pound into the smaller being.

When he got a nod from Riki, Iason almost let out a breath of relief.

Holding his breath, Riki gently and very slowly tried pushing the, slippery with pre-cum, head of the blondie's erection in and gasped when suddenly, with a jerk, it slipped in past the tight guarding muscles of Riki's new found vagina and into the hot, soft, squishy and slippery passage.

Riki was astounded when there was lack of any pain at all and had forgotten that the blondie awaited further entry. Riki looked at his groin where the two were connected and was about to comment on it being painless when Iason pushed in swiftly till he was buried in to the hilt resulting in Riki...throwing his head back when the erection inside him rubbed across the sensitive patch of nerves making him howl in ecstasy. Iason smiled in triumph and gently began grinding into him earning gasps filled with small moans.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"N-no...ah...Ia...son...sto...tea...ing...ah...!" Riki gasped.

"Pardon?" Iason asked with a slight tease in his tone.

"Ah...get...your ass moving and stop teasing me!" Riki buckled his hips a bit making Iason slide in deeper a bit.

"With pleasure..." was all Iason said before he began a medium pace and gently kissed Riki who in turn wrapped his arms around Iason's head and entwined his fingers into the soft golden locks moaning at the feel of Iason's exponentially large erection sliding in and out and then right back in without any discomfort. Riki howled and moaned louder than usual, all fear forgotten, he bathed in the pure painless pleasure Iason was spiking in him. It wasn't long before he started to feel heat pool in the pit of his pelvic region with a jerk he screamed Iason's name. Gasping, his body jerked and insides contracted feeling the intense orgasm rock his core Riki laid wide eyed panting underneath the leader of the syndicate.

Iason simply smiled and started stroking Riki's erection, which was already weeping, in time with his thrusts making Riki gasp and arch his back.

"Ia...IASON...!" With his lovers name on his lips Riki shot his load seeing nothing but white and stars in front of his eyes. The night dragged on as they went round after round, in a number of positions, angles and places until finally Riki had been exhausted to the point of going limp. Iason then cleaned the both of them and cradled Riki in his embrace, partially spooning him from behind. With a soft sigh of contentment, Riki succumbed to a relaxing slumber where he was content with the love that surrounded him. This was the perfect moment but little did the black angel know, what fate had installed for him was going to shake the very foundation of his world...


	4. tests

**Please review people~ because it really pushes me to write more! So if you want chapters out faster and longer then leave a yummy review~ tell me what you think of the story so far oh and if any mistakes are present then they are all mine! Do forgive me for that~**

 **And about the katze situation…well let me just say that that is still under the confidential stamp hehe I know I'm being a prick but hey, everyone loves suspense to keep them going right?**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black kitty77**

 **Chapter 4**

Riki cracked one eye open and took in his surroundings…he was lying on top of Iason's chest as his chest moved with every breath he took.

Shit…! My ass hurts like hell! Damn you Iason...wait a second…it's not my ass that hurts but my…FUCK…how the hell am I gonna clean that fucking place!? I don't even know where to clean… Riki silently cursed as he got off of Iason. The moment he landed on his feet and tried to walk a strong grip grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on the bed. Riki shut his eyes tight once he fell onto the comfortable bed. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Iason hover above him coming closer to kiss him. Riki sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he protested so why not just accept it for once? The moment their lips touched, Riki reached around Iason's neck wrapping one arm around while the other hand played with the golden locks that flowed all around his face and when the light shone on the gold like hair, it gave a shimmer to Iason's handsome face making it even more attractive. They kept on kissing until Riki gasped pulling away for air.

"I-Iason…that's enough…let me go so I can take a shower…" Iason smiled at Riki's trying to be gentle so he got off of him and sat up pulling Riki with him. "Good morning…" said Iason smiling. "Yeah well whatever…"Riki got up and walked to the bathroom acting as if he didn't care but Iason's enhanced vision could see the slight shade of pink across his lover's tan cheeks as he entered the bathing chambers.

Iason got off the bed and decided to join Riki while he 'cleaned'. With a smirk he walked to the bathroom door and went in. he was greeted with a sight of Riki letting water flow over him and tilting his head, Iason could see the trail of cum that leaked between the dark beauty's thighs and dripped. The sight aroused Iason and Iason slid into the shower stall. At the feel of something behind him, Riki turned and his eyes went wide with he saw the older man leaning over him and blocking the flow of water. Riki was mesmerized by how handsome Iason looked that he failed to notice him slipping his hand around him and sliding his fingers down between his firm cheeks. Riki snapped out of his thought and gasped when he felt a digit invade his newly found passage. Riki looked down at his legs and tried pushing Iason. Iason held him tighter.

"S-stop! A-Ah! What…a-are you…" Riki couldn't help but moan as Iason's finger moved around inside of him.

"Helping you 'clean' beloved…"Iason spoke with a smirk and shoved another digit into Riki and was rewarded with a louder moan and with Riki spreading his legs a bit for a better access of Iason's hand which proceeded to thrust his fingers. Riki held on to Iason for support as his legs went weak.

"So beautiful…" Iason whispered into Riki's ear making him jolt. Pulling his fingers out making Riki whimper at the feeling that left him, he then turned Riki around and made him put his hands on the wall slowly pulling on Riki's hind making him bend a bit. The he spread his legs wider with his own leg. He then pressed his erection and the passage entrance that he had teased moments ago and slowly pushed allowing the head of his organ to slip into the slick passage. Iason groaned under his breath at the hot tightness he felt swallowing his throbbing member. He wanted nothing more than to pound into the trembling being beneath him but he chose not to as he wanted to be a bit gentle.

"Ready love?" Iason whispered as he then licked the shell of his ear and nipped on it.

All Riki could do was nod and with a swift movement, Iason pushed himself into him moaning under his breath at the feel of the heat enveloping him.

Another heated love making session continued and by the time they were done Raoul was already waiting for his friend in the living room.

Iason wore his clothes and took Riki with him to meet Raoul. Raoul had brought his medical bag as well in order to check Riki's physical condition.

"Raoul…"Iason nodded as he greeted him and Raoul did the same. Riki silently sat next to Iason on the sofa and Iason put an arm around his waist and Raoul began explaining everything to Riki. By the end of the explanation Riki was shocked and trying to process everything.

"yes…it's is as you say but the fact remains that his reproductive system is still not active…and preventing him from getting impregnated…"

"It is not just that Iason…did you forget we blondies are sterile?" Raoul raised a golden brow and Iason nodded. "Yes that is too…but…" Iason looked like he was thinking very hard that he frowned.

"Anyhow, have you found a solution to how to activate Riki first?" Iason looked his friend in the eye and he responded. "Well…all the tests show that everything is fine so…I don't exactly see what is keeping the organ from activating…"

"Maybe it is due to the hormones…" Iason then looked at Riki who looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go eat…" Riki got up and told Cal to make him something and left for the dining room.

"Can you regulate his hormones so that the organ activates?" Iason spoke.

"We can try…but Iason…even if it does activate…you still cannot have a child with him…" Raoul leaned back in his seat and looked at Iason.

"No one could keep a mongrel as a pet…and I did…the same way, no one can have a child with a male mongrel…and I will…" Iason then got up and spoke "now then…would you like to join me for breakfast…?" Raoul had nodded and after breakfast Riki was taken by Raoul to his personal lab in order to conduct the hormonal treatment.

In the lab Riki was on an examination table and after Raoul conducted physical test one of the assistants brought and IV.

"What are you gonna do?" Riki eyes the assistant suspiciously.

That is just some fluid to replenish your body's energy and clean your blood of toxins. I will also be administrating the hormonal treatment through it…so just sit back…

Riki came back to the apartment in the afternoon and went straight to the bedroom to sleep as he felt too tired and exhausted. He didn't even want to have lunch and fell immediately asleep. Later in the evening, Iason came back and asked Cal where is beloved was and was told that he had not eaten yet. Iason frowned and went to the bedroom…

But the sight inside shocked him…

 **sorry this is a shorter chapter, just that less reviews so my motivation was less to...**


	5. The Cramps!

**Check it out! 2 reviews and it here's one more chap popped up! Enjoy!**

 **P.S LEAVE REVIEWS OR I STOP RIGHT HERE~ MUHHAHAHAHAHA**

 **3:D**

 **Chapter 5**

For a minute Iason could not comprehend what his eyes were seeing. He snapped out of his shock when he heard his lover groan in pain…the sheets below him were stained with crimson liquid that seemed to seep through between the dark beauty's legs.

"CAL! GET RAOUL HERE NOW! TELL HIM IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Iason growled loudly making the small furniture flinch and almost trip while running to do what his master had asked.

Iason turned his attention back to Riki and gently tried lifting him.

"Ia…Iason…NGH…I…Can't…It hurts…!" a small tear rolled down the corner of his eye making Iason flair up trying to think what his friend could have done to his lover. Riki flinched and moaned and screamed in pain twisting his body. Iason pulled his torso into his lap trying to sooth him.

"Where does it hurt?" Iason pulled Riki's clothes off to make him more comfortable and when he noticed where the blood was seeping from, Iason froze. What snapped him out this time was a small whimper from his lover telling him that the pain was erupting from his lower abdomen. Iason immediately placed his ungloved hand over the area and with the warmth of his hand Riki flinched at the slight relief.

"Aah…" Iason looked at Riki's face and when he saw a bit of relaxation he let go a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. Right then footsteps were heard coming their way and Iason covered Riki's lower half and Raoul stepped in with Cal peeking from the side.

"What happen-…!?" Raoul froze seeing the dark crimson blood but then understanding could be seen in the blondie's eyes when he narrowed them. He moved closer and asked.

"Iason, where exactly is the blood coming from?"

"From the passage of his female reproductive track…" Iason clenched his jaw trying not to lash out at his friend but Raoul could tell the amount of anger, irritation and worry in his straight haired friend so he got straight to the point.

"Does he feel pain in his lower abdomen?" to that Iason only nodded because if he had opened his mouth he definitely would have lashed out at his brother blondie this time as his control withered.

"Don't worry…this is normal for the first time…for him that is…though I didn't think it would happen this quickly…" Raoul went through his bag and pulled out a syringe and a vile of clear liquid. At his statement Iason could not comprehend what he meant and decided to ask with his anger slowly subsiding.

"What do you mean by that Raoul? Was this supposed to happen?"

"Yes…now his uterus is active and having its first cycle just like females do when the reach puberty…it is best if you refrain from have intercourse during the time of his cycle as it could result to complication…his body is still not ready enough and right now is in the beginning of change…I would suggest to wait at least three cycles before initiating anything…" Raoul tapped the syringe to remove air bubbles and then spoke.

"Iason, I need you to turn Riki and hold him down so I can give him a shot to relive the pain of the contractions he's feeling." Iason nodded and rolled him a bit so that his face was nuzzled in his neck and then pulled Riki's legs towards him and placed his own leg over Riki's.

"W…Whats…Goi- Ah! Nghhh!" that is all Riki could managed before the next painful wave hit him.

"Shhh…it's alright…Raoul is giving you a shot to relieve the pain your feeling…so don't resist understood?" Iason whispered in a husky voice and in response all he heard was a whimper. "Then fucking tell him to HURRY UP!" but the last two words were a shout and Iason looked at Raoul who just nodded and took a swab and pulled the sheets down a bit to expose the tight glob of muscle and slowly administered the shot. Riki flinched when he felt the pricking of the needle and once Raoul put a bandage over the punctured area, he told Iason to rub it a bit vigorously in order for the liquid to not take a lot of time to become effective.

In just a few minutes Riki's tense body relaxed as he began catching his breath while Iason soothed him with words of love. Meanwhile Raoul told the furniture, Cal to but a few things and come back, when he did he then told him to ready some steamed towels to clean Riki.

"Iason, I'm sure you will not like this but I have no choice…once you see it how I do it, you can do it after that."

Iason raised a brow and looked at Raoul. "And what is exactly that you're going to do that would upset me?"

"I'm sure Riki has never used a tampon and neither do you know how it is used by females…it is used by them when they have cycle every month…you have to insert the tampon into the passage but with care…I can show you how it is don't so that you may do however many times it is required." Iason was not pleased to know that, even though Raoul was his best friend, he had to touch his beloveds most private parts…parts that were only his exclusive…

"Fine…" after debating for a while he came to the conclusion that he could not afford to damage his lover. Laying Riki on the pillow he shifted to move next to Raoul in order to see how to do it. Iason had covered Riki's masculinity with the sheets and had hidden his tender bud with his hand. Riki groaned when he was told he had to spread his legs and he tried to kick the blondies. But upon seeing the seriousness of the situation he decided otherwise and did as he was told. Iason could see the blood seeping through the slit and the moment he pressed his fingers on the sides making opening of the passage visible, a surge of blood came out and pooled below. Raoul at once removed the tampon from its case and showed to Iason how to do it. Once Raoul showed it to him, Raoul backed off and Iason immediately covered Riki up and Cal brought the towels to clean Riki. After Raoul left Iason carried Riki, who was not completely tiered, to his office and sat on his chair with Riki on the desk. Cal was ordered to change the bloody sheets and clean the mess while he wiped clean his beloved dark beauty.

After cleaning, Riki was taken back to the bedroom and was laid on the bed. Iason lay next to him holding him and making gentle soothing circles on the back of his dark beast. In no time Riki was asleep.

As time passed by, Riki was getting used to changing the tampons on his own because he didn't want Iason doing it as every time he would change it, they would end up in some kind of situation in which Riki would get teased (sexually). About five weeks after the first cycle had occurred, the second cycle started and Riki was in bed refusing to get up due to back pain and cramps. He was given oral relaxant for the cramps and Iason was told by Raoul to comfort Riki as most females got emotionally unstable during this time.

 **Sorry again as this one was small too. :p hope you guys forgive me~ and please don't hate me for the previous cliffhanger~**

 **See you guys soon~**


	6. What the Hell?

**Thank you for all your delicious review~ I loved how it motivated me to right! The moment I read a review, I get the surge of energy and I start writing! Please leave as much reviews as you can! So that you guys get updates faster hehe :D**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black kitty77**

 **Chapter 6**

"Emotionally unstable?" Iason spoke sitting in Raoul's lab as he proceeded with his microscope.

"Yes…" was all he got.

"I don't quite see what you mean my friend…"

"Well you see…" Raoul looked up. "His moods with be changing more frequently and be a bit more intense than usual…I believe this happens to women during pregnancy and sometimes during their cycle too…some even have PMS."

"PMS?" Iason asked looking at the master ring on his finger.

"Post Menstrual Syndrome…females tend to get worried or angry over trivial things on which they usually won't even bother about…" Raoul went back to his microscope as Iason stood.

"Hmmm…well then, I will take my leave…" Iason nodded and Raoul did the same.

"Aa yes, one more thing Iason…You are not to engage in sexual intercourse no matter how much he pleads for it…and take that box with you. It has shots that can be administered through the injecting gun inside. They are to help your pet with his cramps if they get unbearable…and…please be gentle with him…" and he turned back to changing the slide of his microscope.

Iason watched his friend a bit then walked back to the penthouse. He was greeted with Cal taking his cloak and he walked in. Iason looked towards the balcony and was pleased to see Riki sitting there but he frowned a bit when he saw the expression he was making. Handing the box he was carrying to Cal and ordering him to put it on the nightstand of their bed…then Iason walked to the balcony and the glass door slid open.

Riki sitting as he hugged his knees looked over the city of Tanagura, sighing when his eyes fell upon the sector with less lights…Ceres…he flinched when the glass doors opened and his eyes fell upon the figure approaching him.

"You're back early…" Riki said a bit of sadness present in his tone even though he faked a small smile.

"Why is my pet feeling down…?" Iason slid his glove off his hand and touched Riki's cheek slowly sliding it towards the chin and lifting it to meet his beloved's dark orbs. He saw traces of loneliness and grief in his dark beauty's eyes. "What's the matter…?" Iason spoke sitting close to Riki cupping Riki's face in his hand looking deep into the dark abyss of his eyes.

"I…I don't…I just don't know…I feel like my heart is getting ripped to shreds…" Riki spoke his voice cracking and tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he lowered his face. Iason got very worried but then he realized what Raoul said and Iason spoke.

"Have you eaten anything…?" Riki shook his head and Iason pulled Riki closer to his chest but surprisingly instead of pushing Iason away for treating him like a woman with sarcasm, Riki responded by wrapping his arms around Iason's large frame. Iason slid one arms under Riki's knees and lifted him in his arms and made him sit in his lap and gently raising Riki's face Iason pressed his own lips to Riki's.

Taking Riki inside Iason ordered Cal to bring a tray of dinner into the bedroom and laid Riki on the bed. Riki looked up at Iason and he smiled down at him. Now Iason had understood the real meaning of what Raoul had told him.

After eating Riki sighed and sat up in bed when Iason came out if the shower and was now drying his hair. Noticing Riki watching Iason walked to him and sat next to him in his bathrobe.

Riki silently looked at Iason and continued to do so until Iason spoke.

"Is something bothering you beloved?"

"No…I'm just tired…and I want to sleep." Riki slid back in bed and turned his back to Iason. Riki's eyes flew open when he felt Iason get up and take his robe off and slide back into bed and adjusted himself so he could spoon Riki and Riki didn't reject the idea. Instead he turned and snuggled his body into Iason's chest, entangled his legs with his lovers and snuggle his face in Iason's neck wrapping his arms around the broad back.

Iason was worried about Riki but his eyes widened suddenly when he heard two words slip his lips.

"Baby me…" Riki spoke softly and choked on a sob and Iason closed his eyes a small smile forming.

"Always love…"

******ANK******

A few weeks passed and Iason really was struggling to hold back because now…the moment he stepped back into the penthouse, he was showered with endless attempts of seduction by the black beauty. Riki completely ignored his pride and kept on seducing the blond who was holding back no matter how much lust and desire flickered in the deep blue eyes, he still held back. Finally, Riki had started to think Iason didn't want him anymore when Iason brought home two new pets named Amber and Eliot.

Amber was named after the color of her eyes and hair; with a slim and smooth pearly skin she wore tight leather clothes which barely covered her private region. The boy Eliot had soft honey laced skin and soft magenta colored hair and sea green eyes.

Riki almost fainted but looking at the leash his lover was holding, he burned with anger but mostly jealousy. He wanted to bite and rip the flesh off of the two pets how slowly moved closer to cling to their master and whimpered. Riki almost lashed out when Iason stopped him and letting Cal take the two pets away he took Riki by the arm and went into their master bedroom.

"Before you say anyth-" Iason was cut off when Riki for the first time slapped Iason across the face as hard as he could. Iason was stunned and could see stars…he turned his face to lash out but the moment he saw Riki's face, his forgot all his anger and sighed. Riki was sobbing and his face was covered with tear dripping endlessly. Iason took Riki into his harms and hugged him into his chest. Riki protested trying to hit Iason but the sobbing took away all her strength and he gave up.

"Riki…listen to me…it's not what you think…the pets are just there for show…and it is to show that you are not just my pet…it is to show that you are my beloved…that the place for you to sit is not near my feet…it is to sit next to me…stand next to me…like an equal…" on Iason's explanation, Riki relaxed a bit and looked up at Iason's face who had love shining in his eyes convincing Riki more.

"A….are you…s…s…sure…? You're not…lying to me…are you…?" Riki eyed him suspiciously and to assure Riki, Iason leaned closer to the rosy lips and kissed the beauty gently. The gentle kiss slowly started to become more and more passionate and Iason immediately pulled back before he entered dangerous waters. Riki looked pleadingly at Iason but Iason shook his head. "We have to wait until your next cycle is over…and when it is…prepare yourself because you're passing out, out of exhausting, will not be an excuse for stopping our… _activity_ …" Iason spoke huskily as he whispered into his ear making a shiver run up his spine.

"But I can't wait…it's already been four months…" Riki sniffed as he straightened the wrinkles in Iason's suit that he had made while he had gripped the front of his clothes.

"I know beloved…I know…just a little longer…"

******ANK******

"WHAT!?" Riki almost practically fell off of the soft cushioned sofa.

"It is an invitation I can't ignore…" Iason spoke sipping the wine in his hand.

"By WHOM!?" Riki came and sat next to Iason slipping into his lap.

"Someone even I can't refuse…" Iason spoke looking into the empty air in front of him with a dark expression.

"Jupiter…" that was the only name that came to mind what the blondie had made that statement.

"It's not such a huge matter…this is the very reason I bought those pets in the first place…because in this pet soiree, pets of all the owners are to be paired on stage…and I won't have anyone touch you except me…" Riki purred at the possessiveness of his blondie and his chest swelled with pride.

"Come we have to go for a bit of shopping…" Iason kissed his beloved's cheek as the other two pets watched in jealousy from the corner where they were playing with some toys they had wanted.

"Shopping for what?" Riki got off his lover's warm lap and stood.

"To get you, my love, and the pets something to wear at the pet soiree…" Iason smiled at Riki and Riki's chest swelled with even more pride when Iason did not mention him as a 'pet' and referred to him as an actual lover…


	7. Blood

**That you again for the delicious comments, sorry it took so long it's just that I made a full chapter and was about it post it on 19/7/2015 at 23:00 GMT when suddenly it was replaced but a small passage I had written on my tablet when I transferred it to my lappy and because they had the same name it got replaced T^T 2000 words lost…so I have rewritten this… D': I was so disturbed that I decided to not write for the rest of the week but seeing your reviews again gave me the confidence to write it all over again. So please leave reviews…they may not seem much, but they do make a lot of difference…**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Standing in front of the large mirror Riki twisted and turned as he looked at himself. He was wearing tight off-white leather pants, a black silk sleeveless shirt with an off-white leather collar. There were bracelets of platinum with diamonds on his wrists with his hair pulled back on the crown section and made into a pony tail. The front of his shirt was connected with only one button. He was checking himself out when Iason came into the room and smile spread on his lips. Riki noticed Iason walking closer when he saw Iason's refection in the huge mirror and smiled narrowing his eyes. Iason moved closer and wrapped his arms around his lover kissing his neck. Riki tilted his head to give Iason more access. "Are you ready love?"

"You can fucking bet I am" Riki looked into Iason's eyes and Iason could see the flam in his dark orbs. His Riki was back…

The two pets Amber and Eliot where dressed up by Cal and were waiting in the hall when Iason and Riki emerged from the bedroom. Amber and Eliot wore similar clothes and were wearing make up too.

Iason and Riki walked side by side down the hall with amber and Eliot following behind glaring daggers at the tan beauty. Riki slipped his arm around Iason's arm and held it. Iason was startled though he did not let it show. Riki never did any sort of PDA (public display of Affection) but the empty hall way couldn't be considered public actually but it did seem that before he did not show any affection outside their bedroom regardless if the house was empty. Riki looked up at Iason and Iason gave him a small smile in return…

* * *

 _The night before the pet soiree when Iason and Riki left to shop…the pets were in their room…_

Amber: "we have to do something…"

Eliot: "we do…but what..?"

Amber: "we are the pets of the greatest blondie on Amoi…the leader of the Syncade…we can't let _him_ take that away from us…he takes all of our master's attention and leaves us with nothing…"

Eliot: "the pets in the salon will look down at us…that we weren't able to last under master's roof for long…we will be the laughing stock…and if master losses his interest in us…"

Amber: "we have to do something…something that will make master look at us…"

Eliot: "Why don't we make him embarrass master at the party? That might even have him kicked out let alone throw him out of master's attention…"

Amber: "Yes…let's make sure he embarrasses him so much that master would get rid of him…"

Eliot: "And I know just the thing…" they both grinned and sighed in the victory they could almost taste…

 _At the Grand Pet Soiree…_

Iason sat with his brother blondies with Raoul on the seat next to his and Riki had gone to get a drink for him and Iason. Half way to the bar, Amber stopped him asking where he was headed and he told her he was getting some alcohol. She smiled and turned when Riki saw Eliot come his way.

"This one is for you master Riki and this one is for master Iason…" Eliot handed the two glasses with the sweetest smile.

Riki knew the pets hated him and got a bad feeling but decided to brush it off and took the glasses to where Iason was sitting. Riki placed Iason's glass on the glass table and tried sitting on the armrest of the sofa Iason was on when he suddenly was pulled into Iason's lap. He growled but adjusted a bit to be comfortable and sipped the sparkly golden bubbly liquid in his glass. Iason snatched Riki's glass from him and sipped it. His enhanced senses told him something was different in the alcohol he was consuming and he frowned then placed it on the table and took the other glass that Riki was now about to sip from. Riki frowned when the glass was taken away so he grabbed the glass on the table that was originally meant of Riki himself an gulped it down while Iason tasted and smelled the liquor in the other glass…

Iason saw that wine he was now holding was the regular wine Riki liked…what was the difference in the other one…? Iason's eyes widened when he understood. There was a drug in the other glass and when he reached for it on the table he saw that it had already been emptied…he noticed Riki was quiet and had laid his head on the older man's shoulder. Iason tilted his head and saw the shiny glazed look in his eyes. The drug was the same aphrodisiac he had once used on Riki in order to train him…

"Riki! Are you alright!?" Iason's voice sounded like a deep muffled voice he could not make out…his image in his eyes was blur and soon darkness started to claim his mind…

Iason immediately got up when suddenly Riki hunched over and vomited…it wasn't the vomit that shocked him…it was the content of the vomit that did…crimson blood flowed from Riki's mouth and upon witnessing Raoul immediately rushed to his friends side checking Riki's vitals when Riki panted in the few moments when the fit of vomiting subsided again.

Iason informed Orphe Zavi of the drugged wine and he had all the Bartenders stand in front of him as he questioned them.

"Iason, we need to take him to the Medical Care facility and wash his stomach and then filter his blood…" Raoul informed Iason to which Iason nodded.

Iason saw how the bartenders trembled in fear but none of them showed the expression that showed any knowledge of what had happened. From the corner of his eyes Iason noticed Amber and Eliot standing and trembling with fear watching Riki twist in pain and vomit more…the fear on their faces and the look in their eyes were the elements he was looking for and immediately knew who was behind it all…no wonder Riki was back with the drinks so fast…Iason slowly slipped one arm around Riki's shoulder when he had stopped vomiting and slipped the other under his knees and picked him up.

The headed straight to the Medical Care facility while Cal came to retrieve the trembling pets…

Raoul had personally done what he had said and after a few moments Riki was back in the penthouse in the bed he and Iason shared. Riki lay there with a peaceful expression but a pale one… looking at riki's pale face it crushed Iason's heart. Then he recalled who was responsible for such a thing that occurred to his beloved lover...he wanted to destroy the beings responsible...but he knew that they were still important...important because they were being Riki's replacement...replacing his role as a pet. Iason gripped his fist so tight that his knuckles went white. Raoul had informed him that the aphrodisiac had had a reaction with his changing body and now when Iason had stripped Riki of his blood stained clothes did he truly notice. Riki's muscles were toner but his body had become a bit softer to the touch. Iason could visibly see the curves that Riki never had. His thoughts were interrupted when Cal knocked and told him that Jupiter wished to see her most favored child in her chambers immediately. Iason could not understand stand why all of a sudden he had been called and regardless of the fact that Iason did not want the two pets anywhere near his beloved, he had to leave. Covering his beloved's body with the silk sheets he stepped out of the room telling Cal not to let the pets anywhere near him and that the pets are to be confined in their room till further notice...

On his way to Jupiter tower Iason frown the feeling he got...he remembered Riki calling this feeling instinct. And that when he was in Cerec, he used to live by it all the time no matter what he did or where he went to...Iason chuckled at the memory and looked out of the tinted windows.

"i believe Riki called it...a bad feeling..."

Iason, in a few minutes, reached Jupiter tower and had acceded to Jupiter's chambers. It was dark and lights flickered here and there, once or twice...and then the lights started to flicker more and the chamber lit up and a hologram of Jupiter formed coming closer to Iason and cupping his face in her she spoke.

"Are you well my child...?"

"Jupiter, why have you called me here when you know what has happened...?" Iason spoke.

"My child...I have witnessed what occurred at the soiree...and i know that you are displeased to the circumstances...but Iason...I think it is time...we have a little talk about that pet of yours..."

* * *

 **But I was able to finish it at 02:12 GMT on 20/7/2015…in 2 hours baby! Yeah! Hehe hope you guys enjoy~**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	8. Broken Hearts

**Sorry loves~ but there is a twist…because Jupiter won't be nice…**

 **P.S sorry about it being short :P**

 **Enloy~**

 **Chapter 8**

"It has come to my attention that Riki is a male who possesses the mandatory components in order to bear a child…so I see no reason to wait any longer and begin breed-" Jupiter was cut off when Iason spoke.

"First of ALL, Riki is not ready…and second I will not have him breed with anyone except myself…"

"…You are very stubborn aren't you sweet child…" she moved back and stood tall. Then she continued. "Once he IS ready…I will have him breed with the finest pet there is…his distinct features will be very popular amongst the members of high society…having him as a stud was not beneficial as the offspring would most likely inherit its mother's features…but with the mongrel's condition now…it is possible to provide a stud of high breed and produce an offspring with distinct features and high quality blood…"

Iason was furious and his cool exterior mask began to crack.

"I will NOT have Riki be with another let alone be HELD in the arms of another..!"

"My sweet child…it is high time you stop playing and become serious…he is a low grade mongrel…and even if you want to breed with him, the probability of _him_ conceiving your offspring in nil…" Jupiter spoke with cold eyes on her golden child.

Iason noticed something in her words and a ray of hope began to shine in his dark abyss of thoughts.

"You said that _he_ will not be able to conceive…but as far as I know blondies as sterile…" Iason asked with a stead gaze, composer returning to his face.

"No…12 of the blondies are sterile…except for you…you are the only one who has the ability to reproduce on your own…but because your body is enhanced, your sperm are not compatible with any other party's receptive cell. The moment it would fertilize the egg, would be the moment it would destroy it…"

Iason was wide eyed at the revelation Jupiter had made. "Jupiter…I have no intention of breeding Riki no matter how pure or of high status the other party may be…I hope you engrave that in your memory…because when that really does happen, then it will in a time where I will have already seized to exist…" with that Iason turned and left…Jupiter watched him, with a cold glare, walk out and the hologram disappeared with the lights shutting off.

 _At the penthouse…_

Riki woke up and looked around to see that he was in the bedroom he shared with his beloved. He couldn't remember what happened after he left the penthouse with Iason. When he tried to think about it, his head hurt and he decided not to think about it anymore. Groaning a little he put his arm over his eyes when the door to the bedroom opened. He shifted his arm a bit to see who was coming towards and smiled when he saw familiar strands of gold on large shoulders draped with expensive clothes.

"Where did you go?" Riki asked removing his arm as the bed dipped.

"I just had something to take care of…" whispered Iason in Riki's ear with a husky voice.

"nnn…" Riki turned his head towards Iason and waited for his lover to lean down so he could kiss him. As if Iason had read his mind, did exactly the same and leaned forward. Riki wrapped his arms around the older one's neck and pulled him over himself, then shifted to accommodate him between his legs. Iason felt Riki hard and pulled back from the kiss.

"Riki…I told you we have to wait…" Iason frowned a bit but Riki only smiled and whispered.

"I know…it's just that its already done and I'm ready…" Riki smiled more.

"You can't possibly mean…"

"Mhmm…three cycles over…" Riki kissed Iason's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I want a baby too Iason…that's why I worked so hard…" Riki pulled a strand a golden hair behind Iason's ear and then looked back into the blue orbs.

Iason was stunned…he could finally have him again…he could finally feel his lover's heat as he buried himself into the small hot tight passage made only for him… "You are not trying to deceive me now are you pet?" spoke Iason questioning.

Riki chuckled "No bastard, I'm not…now will you hurry up and take these damn things off? The sooner we do it the sooner the baby gets here…" Riki was very happy and excited, though he didn't show it that much, because finally he would know someone with his own blood…his true family…his blood line…and what better than with the person he now loved so much…. Riki started to remove Iason's clothes but Iason stopped him and looked him in the eye seriously.

"Riki…there is something I have to tell you…"

"W-what?" Riki's smile faded looking at the serous expression.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted a child and you said that blondies were sterile of something?"

"y-yeah…s-s-so?" no…please no…don't tell me it's true…no…I want…I wanted a baby! Riki began to slowly panic.

"12 of the 13 blondies are sterile…except for one…"

"w-who?" was all Riki could let out.

"Me…even though I am fertile, I still won't be able to have a child with you…and if you're wondering why then it is because my body is enhanced and due to that so are the components of my reproductive track…that includes the sperm on my semen…studies say that the moment an egg is fertilized, it is also destroyed…because it is not compatible…if there was a blondie female only she would be able to withstand it…" Iason explained.

"So…d-does that mean that we…" Riki looked at Iason wide eyed and Iason only shook his head.

Tears started to form and spill from Riki's eyes…all the dreams he had made had been shattered. What was he going to do now…?

"If…you really want to have a baby, then…I can arrange for your insemination…and then you ca-"

"WHAT!? NO! I WANTED TO HAVE ONE WITH YOU!" Riki shot up from bed. "I…I wanted…you're…" and then he broke into sobs…Iason held him close to his chest and sighed.

"Forgive me for ever getting your hopes up…I did not wish to hurt you like this…" Iason comforted Riki till he stopped sobbing and then looked up at his face. Iason's blue orbs met the mid-night black…the silence was comforting but there was a certain hesitance in the air…though after a while of thinking Riki understood how hard it must have been for Iason because he was the one who first suggested such a thing and sighed. He shifted and pulled Iason's head into his chest and held him close.

"We could at least try…" Riki spoke softly making Iason look up at him. Riki gave him a small pained smile but relaxed when Iason lean up to kiss him which he knew would be the beginning of their long awaited union…

 **Tell me what you guys think of the story so far and do leave reviews! They help a lot in keeping me motivated!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	9. Jupiter's will

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them all! Sorry for being a bit late I was at the hospital and they wouldn't let me on my lappy. Anyway ENJOY! And do make sure to leave a review~**

 **Chapter 9**

Riki slowly woke to the lights shimmering through the curtains and groaned because he didn't want to get us…there was no hurry…because the person he looked forward to seeing every day was not here…well for now at least…Riki sighed when he felt the place next to him on the bed empty. He missed the warmth of another body near him. He missed the soft feel of the sun kissed silky strands he would entangle his fingers in.

"Hurry back…" he whispered as he sighed…a moment later Cal walked in holding a tray with coffee.

"Good morning master Riki…" Cal smile as Riki began to sit up in bed.

"Yeah…good morning…hnnngh!" Riki stretched and then took the mug from Cal. Ah…the aroma of the coffee soothed his nerves which were strained because of missing a certain someone, though Riki would never admit it. "How many more days?" asked Riki looking up from the rim of the mug.

"Four more days master…" Cal lowered his eyes his depression showing he too felt a bit down even though he would never let his emotions show.

Another sigh was let out from the depth of Riki's lungs when Cal straightened.

"Master Riki today you have an appointment at the Pet Medical Center at noon. I will accompany you wherever you wish to go before that in order to escort you to the Center at the time of the appointment. Is there anything you would like to do today?" spoke Cal as Riki handed him the mug back.

"Hmmm…I'm out of cigarettes…and…oh, Cal, can you make the chocolate cake that you made before for dessert after dinner? I really liked that…"

Cal bowed and smiled. "Of course…"

 _Flash back (start)_

 _The morning after Iason and Riki was indulged themselves in…nightly activities, Iason received a message informing him of a business trip two weeks long. It was a direct order from Jupiter and something Iason could not ignore or send a substitute instead of him…it had been so long since Iason had made love to his exotic beauty and after only one night of the activity he had been called away. Even though he was reluctant he still left…this trip was not an ordinary trip. He had to go off planet and the trip itself took two whole days to reach the planet. Four days would be used up in traveling all in all it would be two weeks and four days that Iason would not be back. That had made Riki very upset and he wanted to give Jupiter a piece of his mind. Though he was stopped immediately, just to compensate for the time he would be gone, Iason had held Riki for seven hours straight not stopping even once which made Riki curse at him and almost kick him out of bed. Iason chuckled when Riki was mad at him for over doing it but then he smiled and kissed him good bye. Despite the fact Riki was angry at Iason for making him have sex nonstop for almost seven hours, he still was going to miss the huge blondie…but what scared him was the idea of Iason coming back. Even though he was going to be glad he still worried about his hind…and the fact if he was going to be able to stand the next day…_

 _Flash back (end)_

Walking, as Riki window shopped with Cal was good because it took Riki's mind off of Iason. Soon it was time for Riki to visit the Medical Center and sighed when Cal reminded him of it.

"Argh…is it time already?" Riki groaned and Cal smiled. "Come on now master Riki." Cal took Riki away to the medical center.

******ANK******

"Is he sedated?" asked a ruby.

"Yes, he is…" replied the sapphire.

"Good, prepare the instruments for the insemination…we have to be quick about it…" the ruby started to wear gloves.

"I'm sorry but, did you just say instruments for _insemination_? But he is a male and…" the sapphire was cut off when the ruby spoke. "You heard me correct, now be quick about it so that the sooner we begin the sooner it ends…these is Jupiter's will…so we are not to question it…"

"Yes sir…" with that the sapphire left and the ruby held up a tube containing semen which had been collected from a pet of the highest pedigree existing currently…Orphe's most favored pet that had dark brown hair and yellowish green eyes. Orphe was not informed to whom the semen would be used on, all he was told was that an elite had requested the inseminating of his female pet and because the so called elite was off planet he could only request semen when Ophe asked why the elite could not just breed the female with his pet. Orphe was paid highly for the sample as it was in a large amount.

"This will be interesting…" the ruby smile and began preparing Riki for his unofficial insemination.

After the procedure had been done, Riki was asleep for half an hour. Cal, who was seated next to the bed of the mongrel, was told that Riki had become a bit violet due to the test list they had shown him so they had to sedate him in order to test him and give him a few doses of vitamins.

"Nnnnn…." Riki shifted and woke.

"Master Riki, are you alright?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus in my ass…" Riki groaned and Cal blushed a bit at the comment but quickly recomposed himself.

"Shall we head back if you are feeling up to it?" Cal asked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be more relaxed there than in this shit hole…" Riki sat up and was a bit dizzy. With the support of Cal, Riki managed to go back to the penthouse and lay on the bed. but after a bit of rest and a small nap, Riki was all up and active.

"Cal! Where did you put my cigarettes!?" Riki was searching high and low for them but didn't find them.

"Oh, I'm sorry master Riki but you are strictly forbidden from smoking from now onwards. It is your personal, ruby's order in order for you to be in perfect health…and so that Master Iason is pleased as well…" Riki was about to let all hell loose on the little furniture but then sealed his lips at the mention of Iason.

"Fine…! But let me tell you one thing, I am gonna be a hell lot crankier than I am when Iason' pisses me off so you better be out of my range of strike before I turn you into a fucking punching bag." Riki ruffled Cal's hair and walked to the bathroom. "Have dinner ready when I'm out and as well as my dessert…"

"Yes master Riki," Cal bowed and smiled. "it shall be as you wish…"

The next few days passed easily and in no time Iason was back…

 **Hope you guys like the chapter and more will be soon to come. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	10. Iason's return and the News

**OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS GOT ME UP AND READY TO WRITE THE NEW CHAPTER! IT MADE ME GIGGLE FROM THE START AND BECAUSE I HAD READ ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS, YOURS guest (Whoever you are) FINALLY GAVE ME THE FINAL PUSH I NEEDED TO TIP ME INTO THE WORLD OF INSPIRAION! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! AND AS A REWARD FOR ALL YOU PEEPS WHO COME TO READ MY FIC, THERE IS A NICE JUICY LEMMON IN HERE SO MAKE SURE NO BODY IS WATCHING YOU WHILE YOU GUYS READ! ENJOY!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**

 **Chapter 10**

Iason's shuttle landed at a very late hour and the man who was waiting to receive Iason stood in the waiting area of the arrival section. The red head was looking at the breathtaking decor in the VIP lounge. He noticed when suddenly the air in the lounge became tense and everyone seemed to have become a bit tense glancing at the arrival gates. He glanced in the same direction and straightened himself as the man who had the ability to change the atmosphere with his mere presence appeared before him.

"Welcome back your Excellency…" the red head bowed.

"Yes…it is good to be back…" Iason couldn't wait to feel his beloved back into is arms.

Instead of four days more, it had taken a week more for Iason to come back. Riki was worried about something happening to him which of course pleased Iason but he did assure his lover over the line which connecter the two briefly that he was fine and it was just business that was causing the delay.

Sitting in the rear if the luxurious vehicle, Iason looked at the box he held in his hands. A souvenir he had bought for his beloved back home. There was another smaller box that sat on the seat next to him which contained a souvenir for his furniture. Seeing how much Riki enjoyed Cal's company, made Iason buy something for the young boy too. In a small lap of time, Iason was in Eos and was now ascending the sole elevator which took him to his pent house. Other elevators would stop to the floor below his penthouse so there was only one means of getting into the penthouse. Though in emergencies, all elevators could access all floors only if the right pass code was fed. If the code was wronged three times, the elevator would lock down trapping the intruder.

The doors opened and when Iason had just stepped in, he heard sounds of feet pittering pattering across the marble floor as the young boy ran to greet his master sleepily.

"W-welcome home master…" the boy contained his yawn. It was four hours pass midnight and Iason couldn't help himself smile at the young boy. The boy took his master's cloak and went to prepare a glass of wine at his master's command.

Iason entered his bedroom and noticed a beautiful dark form asleep in his large bed. The corners of his lips curled and slipping out of his clothes, changing into his night clothes, Iason took the offered wine from Cal and ordered him to go back to bed. He then slipped in bed next to Riki and sipped his wine.

Riki shifted in bed turning towards Iason and wrapped his arm around Iason's waist and his legs around one of Iason's legs and snuggled close absorbing the heat radiating from Iason's large body. After finishing the glass Iason placed it on the side and wrapped his arms around Riki.

Riki sleepily opened his eyes glazed with sleep and passion.

"So beautiful…" Riki smiled in dreamy state.

Iason chuckled… "Just what I was thinking about you…" Iason leaned down and kissed Riki, which was accepted with no resistance. Iason was a bit taken back to ow Riki was behaving but didn't give it much thought.

He feels so real…so warm…no, don't go…were Riki's thoughts when Iason straightened himself in order to remove the fabric he wore. Riki breathed aa sigh of relief when Iason returned back to his place in bed and leaned down to kiss him. Riki all but responded whole heartedly and nipped on Iason's lower lip trying to gain access inside. Iason complied and let him in. Riki's heart pounded in his chest…he wanted more…he wanted it fast…he wished this dream would last forever…Iason slid on to Riki settling between his legs kissing all the way down from his neck on to his two pert fruit nubs. Riki couldn't help but moan when the silky lips placed kissed all over his chest and nipped on his nubs.

"Ia…Iason…! Ah!" Riki twitched when Iason grab hold of his partially erect flesh. His moan got louder when Iason began stroking giving light squeezes now and then.

"Ia…son…sto….te…teasing me…! And…ah…there…I…I want you…!" was all he could squeak out as Iason rubbed his thumb over his lover's slit, pushing the digit into his lover's tight enclave.

"Yes my love…it has been much too long…" Iason shifted lifting Riki's legs by holding them under the knees and positioned himself to gain access into his beloved and slowly pushed. Iason felt Riki buckle his hips so that Iason would get in faster but Iason deliberately did it slow to tease his tan lover.

"Argh…Iason! Don't be a bitch and just give it to me! "Riki snapped kicking Iason in the back with his heels.

"Ngh…as you wish…" Iason pounded in with one thrust and began thrusting making Riki throw his head back and moan arching his back as he clawed Iason's back.

"Y-yes! Ri-right…th…there! Aa…fuck! Love you…! Love you so much..! nnnn….Aaaaahh!" was all Riki could manage before jolting as he came clamping down on Iason tipping him over edge as well.

After many rounds of sex, Iason held Riki as he panted and then pulled out and rolled off of his lover to lay beside him and pull him into his arms. Riki shifted a bit and settled on top of Iason's chest and with a sigh of satisfaction, he fell into deep slumber. Iason smiled at his lovely beauty on top of him and kissed his forehead. He would most definitely remember how much Riki wanted him despite the irritation he displayed when he was awake and about.

***ANK***

Riki woke because of the light shimmering on his face through the curtains and opened his eyes…

"Nnn…" Riki turned his face to the other side snuggling into the warmth of the flesh beneath him…wait…WHAT!? Riki shot up thinking something was wrong but when he saw the two familiar deep blue orbs watching him and a small smile on that poker face that was oh so familiar to him.

"Ia…Iason…? You…your back…!? So last night wasn't a…." Riki turned bright red thinking of the lewd things he had said and did thinking that it was all a dream and that Iason would never know…

"No Riki, last night was not a dream…and if I may say so myself, I quiet enjoyed myself…and got to know a great deal…" Riki couldn't remember half of what he said to Iason and started to panic about he might have said. Iason chuckles and kissed his lover on the cheek and slid off of the bed from under him and put on a robe. Riki stared at Iason but then thought, Aa well fuck it all…I don't care what I said… Riki got up and straightened when Cal entered smiling and once he had greeted them, he placed a tray on the bed. It was morning tea which Riki had begun having since Iason left and Iason was surprised to see Riki smile and take the cup form Cal.

Days began to pass which turned into weeks and six weeks had passed since the artificial insemination that had occurred on the orders of Jupiter, herself.

Riki woke quiet early one morning, even before the sun had risen and hurried to the bathroom. The quick shuffling of feet woke Iason up in time to see his lower run to the bathroom. Iason closed his eyes but they shot open when he heard sounds of someone hurling coming from the bathroom. Immediately Iason got his robe on and was next to Riki in a matter of seconds.

Later that evening Raoul was summoned by Iason telling him that Riki had threw up this morning and wanted Raoul to examine him. Though Raoul said it must have been something he ate that did not agree with him but Iason insisted so he had agreed to examine the tan beauty.

Looking at the symptoms Raoul got curious and took a device out of his medical bag. Iason was standing next to Raoul and Raoul asked for permission to touch Riki's lower abdomen and was granted. He gently pressed and felt around feeling as if there was a large bump inside which was not yet visible. He took his scanner and placed it on the area he had felt it to be hard and scanned it. The machine beeped indicating the scan was done and Raoul's eyes widened as he looked at the result.

"How…" was all Raoul could say.

"What is the matter Raoul?" Iason asked worried.

"He…he is…two weeks along his gestation period…"Raoul showed Iason the scan. Iason's eyes widened as well as Riki's.

"What…are you saying!? I GOT KNOCKED UP!?" Was all Riki said…


	11. broken, determination and fear

**No as many reviews as I'd hoped for but oh well…here is the next chap. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Are you sure Raoul?" Iason spoke with a bit of joy in his voice and Raoul nodded. Riki was lost in his own world thinking about the babies and Iason soon joined him. What pulled both of them out of their ideals was the statement Raoul made.

"But…there is something odd…"

"What's wrong?" Iason asked worried.

"It's just…he's two weeks along…"

"And that is something to be worried about?" Iason looked at him disbelief.

"yes Iason…you see…for Riki once an egg is fertilized, it takes four weeks for the stem cell to for a pregnancy and then the actual gestation period begins…and if my memory serves me…two weeks of gestation plus four weeks in cell stage…in total six weeks…six weeks ago you were not on Amoi my friend…and had not returned until a week after the cell stage had begun already…" Raoul looked at Iason and suddenly realized what he had meant indirectly, which was that he was accusing Riki of breeding with someone while Iason was away…and all Iason could do in a state of shock was stare back the rage immediately took over the once happy and proud orbs and he turned to Riki. Hearing Raoul's statement Riki's color drained.

What the fuck!? But I would never cheat on this bastard no matter how angry he made me…no…Iason…no don't! I know that look..!

Riki couldn't help but panic seeing the crazed with anger look in his lover's eyes. "Iason! D-don't! I swear! I didn't! I would never...!" Riki could almost see the images from his memory when the incident with Mimea had happened…he didn't want it to happen again…!

"Riki…who did you go to behind my back…?" Iason's voice was low and dangerous and he was about to yank Riki by the arm when Cal interrupted.

"Master Iason, I would be glad to explain master Riki's activities during the time you were gone and not a single day of night passed when I was not with him. I can assure you that master Riki has not attempted any of the acts he is being accused of…" Cal spoke in a gentle voice which cooled a little bit of Iason's fury. "And…master, Jupiter wished an audience with you and thus…" he placed a hologram projector device on the bed side and left. The moment he closed the door, the device activated and a smaller hologram of Jupiter formed.

Jupiter's hologram began to float and she looked at her favored child.

"Iason, why do you seem agitated?"

"It is nothing Jupiter...but I do wish to ask the reason for the pleasure of this sudden meeting..."

"Indeed, how is your mongrel?"

Iason raised a golden brow at this statement and asked.

"He is perfectly healthy...why do you wish to know?"

Jupiter sighed "Iason, please rid this game of words...I am here to ask you if the boy has conceived as of yet or not?" Jupiter went direct to point catching Iason off guard.

How did she...wait...?

"Yes he has...and he is two weeks along..." Iason straightened and then asked. "Is there a reason you wish to know?" "..." Jupiter stared at her golden child with cold eyes but said nothing. Then she floated to Riki and smiled at him. "I will make sure your pups are healthy and hearty, and they most definitely will be fetching a high price..." her voice was so low that only Riki heard her and looked shocked and wide eyed as she leaned back and stood tall. "I will leave you to tend to your pet now Iason, do make sure you take good care of him...I want him safe so I will be issuing a droid, that will be with him 24/7. Except for the times when you are there beside him. Good night my sweet child..." and before Iason could respond, she left. Why did she want to know? Why...Iason turned to face Riki and Riki in response stiffened.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Iason dangerously came close to Riki making Riki shift in bed scared shitless making his back touch the headboard of the bed. Iason leaned closer and Riki sunk deeper in bed till he could not sink anymore. "This thing...will have to go..." Iason slowly placed his hand on the area where Raoul had scanned and began to press. Riki was shocked. He couldn't believe what Iason was doing! He tried to stop the blondie by pushing him but all his strength was futile against the blondie when suddenly Iason's wrist was grasped with equal strength of another blondie and he lifted his eyes to see Raoul had stopped him.

"Raoul, don't sto-" Iason was cut off by Raoul. "What you are doing is wrong and can in danger the pet's life! If you wish to get rid of it there is a proper way! Let him go...!" Raoul tugged a bit harder and Iason pulled his hand away leaving a wide and moist eyed, trembling Riki behind. The moment his hands left him, Riki curled up into a fetal position and began to sob. Raoul took pity on the pet watching his state of vulnerability and decided to convince his friend to see reason, so he dragged Iason out of the master bedroom and took him into the living room. He ordered Cal to take care of Riki and sat opposite to his friend who now seemed to be thinking and trying to figure out ways to punish his pet so that he would never repeat that mistake and To find out who was it that he did it with...Iason make sure that that person would never see the light of another day...his thoughts were interrupted when Raoul spoke.

"Iason, please calm down...there must be some answers..."

"To what exactly!?" Iason spoke in a low but harsh voice.

"To everything. Riki has not betrayed you my friend...i know because i can see the look in his eyes...he deeply regretted the incident with my former pet and because of that today , he withered away at the thought of what you might do to him...the furniture has also testified of Riki's innocence, and beside, no pet in all of Eos could breed without their master's consent because they would immediately get caught. In riki's case that is an even stronger point due to the type of pet ring you use...it wouldn't have allowed any pleasure to him." Raoul's preaching caused Iason to see a bit of reason so he sighed and leaned back in his chair when suddenly something struck him.

Why had Jupiter asked for riki's conceivability? And why was she pleased to know he had conceived...? She had clearly told me that I was not compatible with Riki but then she goes out of her way to...no...she must have!

"I think I will need to pay Jupiter a visit very soon..."

Raoul looked at Iason and when Iason explained everything Raoul watched Iason wide eyed.

"Jupiter must have done something..." that was all he could say.

Iason stayed in his office the whole night going through video feeds of riki during the time he was off planet and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nothing out of the ordinary...except there was it was...a week before iason arrived, riki had been scheduled to a check-up at the pet medical center which it was saying had been approved by iason. Yes iason had approved of it but that was not until a few months. The appointment has been shifted up and that he had not approved of...in the morning he requested a meeting with Jupiter and was granted the request.

At 8 A.M Iason strode through the corridors of Jupiter tower making his way to Jupiter so that he could get and explanation of what had occurred a week before his arrival...

 **Tell me what you think guys! i really am looking forward to your reviews! be sure to leave them even if your too lazy XD**


	12. Resolution

**Hey guys! I know in the last update Raoul was acting a bit OOC, but well you see…there is a reason for it, which is related to the coming chapters. And also is the main aspect of the humor in this one! XD Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Raoul sat in his study tapping his finger in the desk. The events of the a few moments ago were replaying in his mind as he pondered upon the occurrences. Riki had become pregnant but why was the timing wrong? Raoul knew that Iason would never let his pet touch another and remembering the past event with his own pet, Raoul confirmed the after whatever punishment Iason had inflicted upon Riki made it so that the boy would not even look at other pets…wait…boy…? Since when have I considered him a boy? Isn't he a pet…? And worse…a mongrel…wait a minutie…wha…what's happening to me? I didn't catch something did I!? A disease!? Noooo…!

Grabbing a fist of hair he began to ponder on the possibilities of things happening to him. His furniture walked in hurrying to his master's aid because of the audible scream that had come moments before. Niko was a bit shocked to see his master panicking. He never thought he'd ever see an elite panic…let alone a blondie…

Raoul almost pulled his hair out and practically ran back to his lab in order to begin testing himself. He had never panicked and now knew what it meant when someone did.

Iason on the other had walked to Jupiter's chambers and entered. A hologram of Jupiter began forming and Iason did not waste much time after greetings. He got straight to the point and asked about the events that had gone unknown to him.

"Yes, I issued that order…" was all Jupiter said.

"But I don't understand…why exactly?" Iason was trying to hold his anger from seeping into his expression but was bewildered when he heard her statement that changed everything around him…

"I had ordered an artificial insemination to be done on the mongrel so that he may conceive a pup with his physical traits and the pedigree of a high class pet…" as the words left Jupiter's hologram lips, Iason's color drained.

"A…artifi…" Iason could not comprehend what was going on.

"Artificial insemination." Jupiter spoke confidently and continued. "My child, from this day forward, you shall report to me daily of the mongrel's condition, and every week, the assigned ruby will visit for check-ups. Once the pup is born, you are to hand the pup over to me. And if I require, your mongrel will be bred with my selected pair for him and you will not interfere. Is that understood?" with that the hologram disappeared leaving a speechless Iason in the empty room.

Walking back to the pent house Iason's shock began to turn into anger and he immediately called Raoul. Much to his annoyance, Raoul was unavailable. When he asked why the furniture replied telling him that Raoul was in his lab. Iason thought it would be better from him to talk to Raoul in his lab as they would not be disturbed.

***ANK***

Riki was in bed and thinking things over…he got out of bed with a resolve to face Iason and tell him boldly that he had not cheated on him. He hopped out and slif black leather slacks on with a black shirt that had only one button in the middle. When he asked the furniture where Iason was, he was told that he was with Raoul in his lab. Living a few floors below Iason's penthouse was Raoul's apartment. Riki made his way to the apartment and was let In by Raoul's furniture, Niko. Riki was about to announce his arrival when he choked on his own voice hearing his lover…

"I want you to get rid of that thing inside Riki."

"But Iason…you can't go against Jupiter…" Raoul lightly sighed thinking how the mongrel had caused his perfect friend to become such a person.

"I can, now I want you to get rid of it and make it seem like it was a miscarriage and was not intentional. And when you remove the dead thing, remove his female reproductive track as well…if he cannot have my child, then I will not let anyone else's be born from him either…" Iason spoke calm and collectively.

"Iason! That is preposterous! Do you want me to abuse my authority?" Raoul spoke agitated.

"Yes. Now will you do it or not?" Iason sat straight and looked the other blondie in the eye.

Raoul could do nothing but sigh.

Tears started to drip from Riki's eyes and he turned to leave when Niko stopped him. He threatened the furniture and when Niko understood what was happening, he said he would help Riki. Riki hurried back to the penthouse and grabbed a few of his clothes and a few credit sticks and practically ran for the door when suddenly Cal stopped him.

"Where are you heading master Riki?"

"Iason has told me to bring a few things and told me to come to Raoul's apartment.

"Riki spoke in a cool voice convincing the furniture and left the house. Niko was waiting by the elevator door with his car keys which he had used to go for shopping. Riki took the car keys when suddenly felt something move in his pants. The moment the elevator doors closed he sunk his hands down his pants and his eyes widened. The pet ring he wore was loose and he was able to take it off. He went to the penthouse door and placed a note in front of the door with the pet ring on top.

Riki changed his clothes and wore the uniform of a maintenance employee with a cap he hid his face. He tied his hair up and put it under the cap. He had gotten the uniform by knocking out an employee. He was tied and put away in a store room he would definitely be found later on.

***ANK***

Jupiter was in her quarters watching the exchange between Riki and Niko and was not pleased. If staying with Iason was going to cause harm to her plan for producing pets like him, then she did not mind letting Riki free. Even if the pet ring was gone, there was still a small microchip installed in the back of his neck which would allow Jupiter to keep an eye on Riki. She had had that installed when Riki was in his insemination session. Though the chip will dissolve, it still would take at least a year. She was pleased to see the smartness of the pet and kept continues surveillance while Riki was escaping and made sure that he was not caught. She even added a few more zeros to the sticks that were scanned when Riki was carrying them.

***ANK***

"I…will miss you…" Riki spoke looking up at the high rise of Eos, at the apartment on the top as the lights turned on. Riki then turned and drove in the direction of Ceres determined to raise the child within him alone if he had to…


	13. A New Beginning

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I don't mind critics too so say whatever it is in your heart k? Oh and enjoy this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT: I know the last chapter was short despite the fact a lot happened and so, this chapter is going to give you guys a look into the thoughts and details of every character (mostly Riki) during the last chapter! And then the real chapter is gonna start from the point of Riki's escape and onwards. It is gonna be after the** *'`~o.***ANK***.o~`'* **marking.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S LEAVE REVIEWS OR I UPDATE LATE! 3:D**

 **Chapter 13**

Riki tossed and woke covered in sweat panting…the nightmare was one he could not remember but he knew…he just knew because he had a feeling in his gut…he had dreamt of Iason taking the baby away…not just away…but killing it mercilessly. He could almost hear the painful screams of a child making his shiver every time he heard it. He got out of bed swinging his legs down the side of the large bed. He sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands. After getting up he began to think of what he would say exactly.

"Alright…" he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed looking confident. "Why am I nervous anyway? I didn't do anything wrong so why should I be…besides Iason loves me…that stone faced bastard who no one can manipulate is head over heels for me" Riki smirked to himself think this and his chest began to swell with pride.

After getting the info of his lover's whereabouts, he began to leave…

***ANK***

The door behind him slowly closed and there stood, for the first time in his life, a shocked Iason. He felt betrayed…hurt…abandoned…how could his own mother do this to him? He was her most favored child…how dare she! How dare she even think to touch MY property!? Iason's hands turned into tight balls and shook with anger. He lifted his head and straightened with is cool stone mask reforming on his face. He would deal with this…he would make sure to make her regret ever doing such a thing…his feet began to move in his usual proud way with his head high. He decided he would put an end…even if it broke his heart to be cruel, his anger was far greater and overpowered his sadness of the fact that he was going to take away the only thing because of which his mongrel was finally...happy…

Iason brushed the thought away and began to look for Raoul.

***ANK***

Raoul sighed in relaxation when all his tests were normal…he sat back in his chair and began to look through his work when Iason entered his office. The look on his friend's face made knots in his stomach and he knew he was going to be asked to do something he didn't like at all…

And he was right…

***ANK***

Riki's heart shattered when he heard what Iason said and in a tone which meant that there was nothing that anyone, even Jupiter, would say to change the blondie's mind. He needed to run…his parental instinct took over and the only option he saw of his and the baby's survival was to make a run for it…he didn't know how, all he knew was that he had to get away from the man he loved so dearly. His mind hatched a simple plan and was amazed when it actually worked out…when Riki had first made the plan, he was 99.99% sure he was going to fail…but he had actually pulled it off…what he didn't know was that someone else was pulling the strings behind it all…

*'`~o.***ANK***.o~`'*

Content with the procedure Raoul had showed him Iason left his lab and walked into the pent house. It came into Iason's view that there was a note with a silver ring on it. The ring looked familiar but Iason did not bother with it that much because right now what was on his mind was that how he was going to give Riki the medicine he was to cause the miscarriage a few days later… when he entered, Cal immediately too his master's cloak from him and for a second frowned unnoticeably looking behind Iason. No normal person would have noticed his gesture but Iason did but paid no heed. Placing the note and ring on the counter, he walked to his bedroom and was a bit taken a back not seeing his dark beauty in bed…but the crumpled sheets were an indication that Riki had been in bed previously. Walking to the large breath taking bathroom Iason opened the door to peer in but noticed it was empty too. He walked a berserk pace and came into the large living area looking at the balcony…empty…what was he!?

"Cal!" Iason almost shouted and the furniture came hurriedly.

"Y-yes master?" spoke Cal with fear.

"Where is Riki?" Iason managed between clenched teeth and saw the boy go visibly pale.

"M-master Riki said he was going to see you…" Cal shook watching the anger in Iason's eyes.

"When exactly?" Iason spoke dangerously.

"At the time when you, master, had gone to visit Lord Raoul…"

Iason's eyes widened the slightest upon hearing the furniture.

"He told me that you had instructed him to bring a few thing once he came back again and then left with a bag on his shoulder." When Cal finished Iason's anger had reached the rim. Riki escaped!? But how!? With Eos's security and not to mention the pet rin-…

His thoughts suddenly came to a halt and he grabbed the note and ring he had placed on the counter to look at later. He scanned the ring and it gave Riki's serial pet code...Z-107M…Iason gritted his teeth and opened the note…

 _Dear Iason…_

 _By the time you read this I will have long gone…Dana Bahn made me realize we were different and I know that you love me despite how seldom you may whisper it…and I want you to know that even though I harbor the same feelings for you, I just can't let you take my baby away from me…you have hurt me and thus I shall leave…I could put up with you punishing me, treating me like a pet, humiliating me but not taking my baby…I will raise this child alone if I have to and I will give it proper love and care…something I didn't get when I was young but I will make sure this baby gets it…I won't abandon this child…I won't KILL my baby! My baby is my flesh and blood. I have never known anyone to possess the same blood that runs through my veins and I will not let this chance slip away. I am leaving Amoi and I don't plan on telling you where I am going. Iason…this child…is as important to as you…and when I was driven to the point of choosing…I made my choice…and it was not you…_

 _Riki…_

Iason's hands trembled with anger and he slammed the note on the table. He immediately took the pressed portal on his wrist to call Katze. When Katze picked up, Iason did not waste a single second…

"TRACK ALL THE RECORDS OF SHUTTLES GOING OFF-PLANET FOR THE LAST FIVE HOURS AS WELL AS THE DISCRIPTION OF EACH AND EVERY PASSENGER, LIVING MARCHANDISE AND PET THAT MATCHES RIKI'S DISCRIPTION EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT! I WANT EVERYTHING ON MY DESK IN TWO HOURS!" with that he didn't even give Katze a moment to respond and signed off.

Katze stared at his now blank terminal and after a moment snapped out of the shocked state immediately getting what his master had asked for.

In about two hours, Katze was on the door of the penthouse and entering the mighty space he walked straight to his office. He knocked and entered seeing not one but two blondies sitting across from each other. Noticing Katze, Iason extended his hand and the files in Katze's hands were given to him. Iason began to read through when Katze noticed Raoul looking at the red head.

"Despite not being an elite, it is quite amazing how he was able to do so much within the time span of two hours…Iason, I would like it of you handed him to me in order to study him…" Raoul spoke not tearing his gazed from the tall ex-furniture but then turned to look at Iason on his last few words.

"As long as he still works as my employee and you do not make him a brainless doll, I am fine with it…" Iason spoke with a bit of irritation as he was trying to concentrate on matters at hand and his friend was beginning to distract him. Raoul smiled and used his terminal to make someone fetch the documents required for the transfer of authority. Katze stood there shocked. Was he going to be given to this mad scientist as a fucking lab rat!? No fucking way! And why did Iason just…that sly bastard…he knew Iason had other matters to pay attention to a deliberately asked in such a time when Iason would just settle it quickly without actually thinking about it. Katze's fists turned into tight balls as Iason finished reading.

Iason could not help but let out an irritate sigh. None of the people on the list matched Riki. That meant Riki was not among them when he left. Did he perhaps sneak into the ship? But if he was caught and his retina scanned, the owner would have been contacted. So there is only one logical explanation to all this…Riki had sneaked into a shuttle and had not been found by anyone. There were 1000 shuttles that departed Amoi in the duration of 5 hours and Riki could be anyone of them…he then snapped out of his thoughts when a few papers were offered to him by his friend and he noticed the uneasiness of Katze.

"What are these Raoul?" Iason asked looking over the information on the papers.

"Transfer documents…I just need you to sign them for me." Raoul smiled and continued to look at the worried looking red head in front of him.

Iason sighed and looked Raoul in the eye.

"I hope you will take good care of him…I don't want to have to replace him because his head is also one that is hard to replace…" Iason signed the document and then noticed that the transfer was not just a mere transfer…the ex-furniture was now becoming a pet with a new serial number.

"Don't worry Iason, I don't intend to use him for pet soirees…" at this statement Katze almost fainted. Not only was he being given to a new owner, his status was changing from an ex-furniture to a fucking _PET_!? No way in hell was this going to happen! Katze opened his mouth to speak when Iason spoke.

"Katze, I want you take your things and move into Raoul's apartment by the end of today, there will be a special terminal shifted to your room as well and from there you can continue your work. If Raoul tempers with you out of line in any way whatsoever, then you are to inform me and I will immediately terminate this contract and you shall return to your previous status. Understood?"

"Yes…master…" was all Katze could say. His composure returned and began to think of the limits Iason had mentioned. If he made the blondie cross it and inform Iason of it, then he would be free…not bad…

***ANK***

Watching the city's every corner, Jupiter was a bit more focused on the red dot that displayed before her on the screen. Riki…he had moved to the far end of Tanagura and was now on his way out of the city…the public transport was headed to Megawa, a city near the coastline. It was peaceful there and was populated with non-elite class. They did not seem as prideful as the ones in Tanagura. Once he was there,, Riki began looking for a place to stay. Upon Jupiter's order, Riki was offered a house on the beach line. Riki checked out the place and liked it. It was clean and way better than his apartment in Ceres. He asked about the rent and he was told by the sales person that the house was not for rent but for sale. When he was told the price it cost more than an apartment in Eos. Riki doubted he had enough credits to pay for it but checked anyways. He was surprised to see the amount on each stick. He immediately made a contract with the sales person and bought the house. The sales person also told him that the water and the electricity was not something he would have to be worried for as the price of the house had included all. Riki was glad he came here instead of going off planet as he first had thought.

 _Flash back (start)_

 _Riki drove through the streets, speeding off to Ceres. He wished he had a better place to take his baby too but knew that such an option was not for him. Stopping for some food at his favorite bar in the heart of the city, Riki got out of the car and went inside. Riki had been wearing a disguise. He had colored his hair a shade of brown and amber mix and wore green contact lenses. His clothes were a bit baggier and he looked nothing like the Riki the dark everyone knew. Sitting at the counter he ate his meal in silence when amazingly he heard the voice of one of his previous gang member. Riki looked back to see Norris, Cid and Luke sitting there drinking and chatting away happily. Riki finished his share of meal that was left when he was distracted and decided to approach the group of three._

 _Paying the bartender he go up and walked to the table. The three looked up and did not seem to recognize the person in front of them. The lifted their guard up thinking he was an opposing gang member of an old enemy. They waited for him to make a move when suddenly Riki smirked._

" _You guys haven't changed at all…"_

 _Hearing the sound of his voice the three recognized him and almost screamed his name when he hushed them._

" _What the hell dude! Where the fuck have you been!?" Luke was moving around in his seat not being able to sit on one place._

" _Long story Luke…how's the gang?"_

" _Don't fucking long story us man." Norris spoke downing the drink in front of him._

" _It doesn't fucking matter got it!?" Riki shot Norris a glair and he quieted down._

" _So, what up with the fucking get up?" Cid finally spoke looking pleased to see his buddy and Riki smiled back._

" _I got tangled in shitload of fucked up things and well I escaped. I plan on going off planet too." Riki spoke with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Off planet? Who the fuck is on your ass that you garra take you ass and go off planet to get away?" Spoke Luke but was ignored._

" _Well shit happened and I told them I was gonna go off planet." Riki spoke with a huff and Cid pricked up."_

" _Wait a sec…you told them you were gonna go off planet?"_

" _Yeah so?" Riki looked Cid in the eye whose face lightened up._

" _Then they are gonna look for you off planet and not here right?" Cid spoke and Riki's eyes widened._

 _How could I fucking miss that!? If I got on a shuttle to leave they have all kinds of records and Iason would track me in minutes…but if I say I'm going and not actually go…he would look all over the galaxy except from on Amoi…_

" _You sick bastard…you're a mother fucking genius!" Riki smirking smirked his knuckle lightly on Cid's shoulder. "How the hell did you come up with that?" asked Riki smiling and pleased._

" _I just didn't wanna not see my asshole friend for another…maybe…10 years?" Cid smirked and relaxed in his seat more. "And there was a new city built by the coast 2 years ago. It's new and I'm sure no one will know you there…and even we can come visit once in a while…"_

" _Sorry for bailing out for so long guys…" Riki sighed and stood. "well, I'm gonna leave…"_

" _It takes 5 hours by the public transport so grab some snacks with you too." Norris smiled._

 _Leaving the bar Riki felt strong and determined. He forgot the helplessness and worry of what he was going to do next. He now saw a brighter future for his baby and himself._

 _Putting the keys and the location of the car into a package he mailed it on Raoul's address in Niko's name._

 _Getting a ticket of the transport that was going to depart in an hour, Riki went to a store and bought a few water bottles and a few light snacks…and in an hour, he was on his way to his new future…_

 _Flash back (end)_

***ANK***

Iason pinched the bridge of his nose getting exhausted of watching the surveillance videos that Katze had given him of every destination that the shuttles left for during the time of Riki's escape.

Shutting his terminal off he got up and walked to the balcony where his pet so often used to sit. He touched the cold metal rail and looked at the sky.

"Where are you…?"

***ANK***

Riki put the few of his belongings with him on the marble floor of the house which was as big as Iason's penthouse and began look for appropriate furniture to decorate the house. Getting a small data pad first, he made a list of what he would need and ordered furniture as he went through the displayed furniture in the market. Looking at the fact that the house was very large Riki was going to need a lot of help cleaning the place up…the person that came to his mind was Cal…he needed someone like Cal…going through his data pad, he came across a living furniture sale…so he decided to take one…he looked at all the furniture standing there and one small boy caught his eye. Riki talked to the sales person there and choose the small boy who was eight. Riki was not shunned or looked down upon due to the expensive clothes he wore which were originally bought by Iason for him. They boy went by the name of Rei and had silver hair with a few black streaks and amber colored eyes. When the furniture he had bought had been set up, the house looked more inhabitable. Riki ordered Rei to go and buy grocery and supplies. Rei's room was set up as well and once Rei was back, he immediately began preparing a meal for his master who now sat on the brand new couch feeling exhausted. After having the food, Riki soon retired for bed and so did the furniture…

Riki was pleased with the life he had but lying in the large bed all alone made him feel a bit lonely and made him sigh. How he missed his large blondie's warm body…the feel of his pale velvety skin…the soft golden strands of hair entangled in his tan fingers…the soft warm pecks and nips his lover would plant on him.

For the first time in a while, Riki got himself off imagining how his lover ravished him…

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, i made this chapter longer than the usual so leave loads of reviews!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	14. Breaking Point!

**Hi everyone, first of all someone asked me about the credit sticks and why Iason wasn't aware when the sticks were used…well it basically works like this. Credit sticks are different from credit scan codes or credit links. The latter two work by being directly connected to the specified account of the owner. When they are scanned, the credits are deducted from the account. On the other hand, credit sticks work differently. They are basically as if a wallet full of cash. A credit stick is charged with the desired sum and the credits are transferred to the stick. Which means the credit in the account is deducted by the stick itself. Similarly in our world the example would be that of an atm. The example for the two would be the ATM card. While the stick would be the cash you take out from your account and keep in your wallet. So, finally the stick is basically an electronic version of cash in wallet…I hope everyone gets my explanation. If you guys don't, do PM me.**

 **And…**

 **LEAVE REVIWS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Laying back in his hammock a bit further away from the house Riki was swinging lightly. Three months and two weeks had passed since he had left and fortunately for him his furniture was quite, understanding when he was informed of his master's condition. The young boy head read up on all sorts of thing on pregnancy and was taking care of Riki rather well. Unusually Riki's belly began to show quite earlier than expected which cut Riki's visits to the city to avoid getting found by the favored child of the planet's ruler. Riki used to get worried on the idea of the baby being in danger, but every time he'd worry, a kick would assure him everything was fine…

Rei had studied up on all the sorts of foods Riki should be taking and the types of exercises. Riki didn't like the part of his day when he had to exercise. Riki got tired very quickly and would sleep a lot too.

"It is getting chilly master…do you wish to turn in for today or would you rather sit a bit more?" asked Rei once he had reached his master's side.

"I want to stay a bit more…" Riki let a leg down and began swinging again. Rei smiled and opened the blanket he had rolled up in his hands. Riki smiled and snuggled once the blanket was over him.

"Then half hour more master…" Rei bowed and let to make dinner leaving Riki to watch the sun as it set into the horizon.

***ANK***

For the first time in the history of Amoi, Iason, Jupiter's favored was exhausted…and no one would have imagined that the most powerful man on Amoi was passed out on his desk. After going for three and a half months without sleep, Iason had scanned 25% of the galaxy going all out on finding Riki. His mind was filled with the thoughts of his young lover, where could he be? Is he healthy? Is he alright!? Iason was aware of the fact that his mongrel had the qualities of getting mixed up in trouble…but in his condition…he was more endangered…what…what was the worst that could…his mind finally backfired and he had collapsed.

Luckily, Raoul had decided to visit his friend and almost fainted when he saw Iason on his desk. Raoul thought the worst had happened and the elite was rushed to his lab where Raoul would personally take care of his friend. He was relieved to know that his friend had collapsed due to exhaustion alone and not something serious. Once he had made sure every test he knew was done and everything was stable, he rushed to Jupiter's chambers to inform her of everything as well as the very reason her most favored child was in such a condition.

*** In Jupiter's Chamber***

"Explain…" was all that escaped Jupiter's lips while her cold mercury lips looked down on one of her Blondie child that her most favored, golden child called his friend. Green eyes looked up as if a child about to be scolded by its mother…

"He…um…Iason is fine…he was…just exhausted…and…he fainted."

Jupiter almost choked on links flowing through her for a moment.

"Reason?" her voice now much softer knowing her beloved child was not in danger…the memory of Dana Bahn would forever be engraved in her memory. She would never forget the fear she felt, for the first time upon seeing the explosion.

"Uh…." Raoul was not feeling well about being under the cold mercury eyes.

"SPEAK UP!" Jupiter was losing her patients.

"AH! He…he did not rest or sleep for…several…months…" startled a bit Raoul spoke

"Is it because of the mongrel that had left?"

"Y-yes…he…he has been searching for him…"

"How much has he searched already?"

"T-twenty five...point eight percent…"

"I see…well, you are to inform him that once he awakens, he is to come and have an audience with me."

"Y-yes Jupiter…" with that he bowed and left.

***ANK***

After dinner Riki was in bed reading a book he had ordered. The fake ID he had gotten was actually paying off…not that Riki knew, Jupiter had once again pulled a few strings by making the ID genuine. Riki was enjoying his life here…he felt free…he had a purpose to live with care now…he had to protect the child residing within him and unconsciously sighed as he rubbed his swollen belly.

"I wonder how he is doing…I miss him…" only after saying the words did he realize how much the blondie meant to him. Riki closed his eyes and put an arm over the placing the book on his chest in order to stop the forming tears. Riki sighed again as he drifted to sleep with the memory of his lover in his mind. Riki's sexual drive had lowered a lot since he had left and well Riki was glad for it. He had heard that usually it would go up during pregnancies for people but he was glad that for him it was different. Because he wouldn't have been able to stay away from approaching Iason if that were the case.

***ANK***

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

What was that awful sound? And why is it so loud?

Iason slowly opened his eyes and saw his penthouse's familiar ceiling in front of him. He tried to get up but felt his body ache. He had exhausted himself…he wanted nothing more than to find his lover and hold him in his arms. He didn't care what happened anymore…these three and a half months were longer and more painful than the year he had let him go back to Ceres. He just wanted him back!

"Finally awake huh Iason?" Iason turned his head to see Raoul standing next to Iason's bed. "Jupiter wishes to see you right away once you are able to move…"

"Then I will go now…" Iason lifted his head and sat up.

"Are you sure Iason? You have yet to recover completely…"

"It is fine…I want to go see her…I have too…" sliding his legs down and stood. Cal rushed in with his clothes and Iason began to dress.

Raoul sighed and shook his head. There was nothing he could say that would stop the head of the syndicate from going to Jupiter now.

"At least eat something before you leave…" Raoul offered Iason a golden liquid in a cup.

Iason took the liquid and downed it in one go and was ready to leave.

***ANK***

Riki woke with a familiar feeling of nausea. And was about dash for the bathroom when rei appeared with a basket and Riki puked his gut out. After wiping his mouth he took a sip of the chilled water and a few salty crackers which soothed his stomach.

"Where would you like to eat breakfast today master?" Rei asked pulling a fresh pair of oversized cloths out.

"Out…and I want to sit in my hammock…the weather seems pleasant…and besides I feel so good today despite the fact I just puked…" Riki chuckled and went to his bathroom. Rei smiled and left to make breakfast for his master.

***ANK***

Iason stood in front the doors to Jupiter's chambers…the doors slid open and Iason entered.

Immediately the lights flickered and Jupiter's hologram formed cupping Iason's form in her palms that glowed…

"How are you my child…?" she spoke in a gentle voice.

"The same as always…" Iason spoke eyes cast down.

"Do you miss that mongrel so much that you would overwork yourself…?" at her words Iason looked up into the warm silver eyes that once he knew were to be so cold…

"I…"

Jupiter's hologram smiled and spoke…

"Do you wish to see him?"

"…!" Iason did not say anything but the expression on his face said it all.

"Iason…you have been searching this galaxy…but have you thought of looking on Amoi first…?"

Iason's eyes shot open! Why had he not think of it!? The first think to do would have been to look on Amoi! How could he have been so stupid!?

Picking up on her golden child's thoughts and she chuckled.

"You were Blinded my son…"

"Blinded? By what?" Iason looked at the hologram that now floated in air.

"A feeling humans called…love…" the hologram smiled and a map appeared in front on him. There was a red dot blinking and Iason looked up as the map transferred to the terminal on his wrist.

"Go my child…"

Without a second thought Iason turned and left…

* * *

 **I was a bit disapointed to see that there were not as many reviews but oh well, for those who did leave reviews, here is the next installment. and next time please do leave reviews, because they really boost my insperation.**

 **P.S if you guys have any questions, just PM me or Leave a review.**

 **Lots of Love**

Black Kitty77


	15. The Reunion!

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Loved them and they had me writing immediately by giving me a boost of inspiration!**

 **P.S Leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 15**

The cool sea breeze chilled the sun warmed tan skin as Riki lay under the palm trees…the rustling sound of the leaves and the splashing sound of the sea calmed him down. Wearing his sunglasses he relaxed half way to the shore line from the house. Rei was serving him drinks and snacks when he asked.

"Master…my I ask a question?"

"sure…I don't see why you fu-…I mean…why you shouldn't…" Riki had cut back on cursing since Rei had told him the baby could hear whatever was going on outside and well he didn't want his baby to hear curses. So he had improved his speech considerably a lot but every now and then he would have small slip up though he would manage to control the word half way…the slip ups would usually happen during the times when he would be in a very good or very bad mood. To sum it up, they would happen when he would let his guard down…

"Then…master do you not wonder what the child inside you looks like? Or…if it is healthy or…"

"Relax Rei, I know that the babies are fine and healthy because every time I worry, a kick is rewarded to me…" Riki smiled and Rei's eyes went wide.

"B-b-babies!? No wonder your bigger than normal…wait…how did…?"

Riki's smile got wider.

"I just felt it…recently actually…" Riki spoke and placed a cookie on his swollen belly.

"Felt it…? But how…?" the moment the words left Rei's mouth, a kick from the inside of Riki caused the cookie to fly in the air and Riki caught it as it was coming down.

"like this…" he pointed to his belly with the cookie…but when he saw the confused look on the furniture he chuckled and explained. "well you see, I was in bed reading one night when one of the baby kicked…and then suddenly the was another kick on the opposite direction…so the only possible explanation for this is there are more babies…or else you will have to believe that a baby can do a 180 degree split inside the womb and then kick…" Riki laughed and so did Rei. "Though I might be wrong too…"

"Then do you wish to have an ultrasound done so to find out?" Rei offered.

"NO" Riki's smile was gone.

"I-I'm sorry m-master! D-do forgive me master…" Rei shifted back a bit but then saw Riki relax again.

"It's…okay…just don't ask me before you do anything okay?"

"Y-yes master…"

***ANK***

Iason was in his private hover car with tinted windows. The destination was set and he would be reaching there in a few hours…

Immediately after leaving Jupiter's chambers he had left for the destination on the map that had been transferred into his wrist terminal. He did not even waste time to change.

He was so impatient in the car that he kept on tapping his foot despite the fact he knew that his destination was hours away, yet he still could not wait to hold his dark beauty in his arms once again…

***ANK***

Jupiter smiled in her chambers watching as her golden child's transport left to go to the destination on the map…

"He will not harm him anymore…"

***ANK***

Riki had enjoyed a swim in the sea then a shower at home, a nice meal and some ice cream…

A few days ago he had wanted to eat something cold and sweet so Rei had brought some chocolate ice cream…Riki had never had ice cream before and adored it now. Rei had bought smaller versions of all flavors and after testing them all Riki decided on a few favorites. The chocolate one was one of them. It was not a sweet kind of chocolate, more like a bitter yet sweet one. Some had nuts in them, some with caramel, and some had chocolate chips in them. It was late afternoon when Rei came and said he had a guest. Rei looked overwhelmed and Riki smiled.

Riki had made a few friends when he used to go to a new favorite bar of his. Riki slowly arose from his seat and began to waddle towards the house.

"I don't like them master…" rei pouted.

"I know…but still…they are good people…" Riki smiled.

Two pairs of footsteps were heard walking on the marble floor as Riki stepped into the hall. The two men were from Porptus, a planet in the southern region of the galaxy and there male bonding and male pregnancy was common there and they had no problem with Riki's stomach growing at all.

Maki was the older of the two with light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. The other, Lucky, was more childish sort and loved to tease Rei. Both were friends as well as cousins. They had come to Amoi to start a business of their own. They had successfully established an export/import business and were very happy with their success. Luke and Cid had visited a few weeks ago and were surprised to see Riki's belly. Riki had to explain from A to Z of what the whole thing was about leaving the part of who the father was, out. When Cid tried to press Riki for a hint Riki bounced back with a lot of anger.

"How are you feeling?" Maki spoke as he smiled greeting Riki.

"Good…nice of you guys to drop by…" Riki slowly sat down with Rei's help.

"Yeah, and guess what! We had a 2.8% profit this year!" Lucky flopped on the plush off-white sofa.

Riki smiled and said, "That's great! Last year you told me it was only 1.2% right?"

Maki nodded and the three of them began chatting while Rei left in order to prepare a snack for the guests.

***ANK***

Iason sighed heavily when he had almost reached the city but were stuck due to an accident happening a bit further from them.

"When is this traffic going to move…!?" Iason could just slam the cars out of the way and no one would do anything…but then that would cause a panic that a blondie was here and the stakes of his lover taking off to run away from him were high.

Iason shifted back into his seat and sighed closing his eyes. Waiting for the traffic to clear Iason's mind was only filled with the thoughts of his lover…

***ANK***

After long hearty chats Riki's two mates left and Riki went back to his hammock. Rei smiled and began to prepare dinner. When the doorbell rang and Rei went to answer, he presumed it was one of the cousins and looked through the cam. His eyes widened when saw a few guards standing and a hover car with tinted windows parked at the entrance.

"Yes?" Rei regained his calm and spoke through the mic.

"His Excellency, the head of the Amoian Syndicate, wishes to see the master of this house…" a guard spoke and stood back.

Rei's eyes widened and he trembled. Snapping out of his shock he immediately opened the door without a second thought. Standing on the porch he saw the door the expensive car open and there he was…many furniture dreamed to get a real live glimpse of the well know blondie. He stood there in awe of the moment as Iason straightened and walked towards him. Rei immediately moved back to open the door for him in very furniture like manner and began to lead him to the sitting area in the huge hall...

Iason looked around for any indication for who the owner was but there was nothing…it all seemed like a model home with no touch of man…what kind of a person was this owner…? And why was Riki living here? Iason's rage grew until his eyes were caught by a picture frame…while Rei was gone to make a drink for the blondie, Iason got up and walked to the picture…his eyes widened only in the slightest when he scanned the picture…it was Riki…standing in the beachy sand in front of a white hammock ruffling Rei's hair as the boy was trying to serve a drink…a small unseen smile crept to Iason's lips as he gazed lovingly at the picture…at least there was no sign of sadness on Riki's face…what's more, Riki looked…happy…just like when…they had found out about Riki's pregnancy…

Not being able to wait anymore Iason placed the picture back and looked around for the way to the beach…and he saw the open back porch…he strode towards it and stepped down the steps hurriedly looking around. Iason knew Riki would be somewhere near the hammock…he just knew…and then the sapphire globs fell upon the figure with hair as black as night gently swinging in the same white hammock. Without even realizing his feet began shuffling forwards towards the figure draped in the soft looking creamy white blanket…the golden shimmer of the sunset made the blanket glister like gold and diamonds...then, the blanket shifted and a tan shoulder began to show from the top…when he stopped right beside the figure facing his back, the sand crunched beneath Iason's feet and the figure spoke.

"What took you so long Rei?" the figure spoke not tearing his eyes away from the glittering sunset. "Do you have any idea how long I was wai…" Riki's voice trailed off as his eyes widened as they fell upon the large figure standing behind him, his pale skin and hair bathed in the golden sunlight…instinctively Riki's hand fell upon the large swell of his belly as he began to pale…

"Ia…Ias…" Riki tried to shift back but couldn't in the hammock. Why!? Why now!? How could he have found him!? No…! Not now! My babies…my babies are still…

Iason noticed the fear in his wild cat's eyes and broke out of his shocked state. The blue orbs softened and Iason simply leaned down, pulling the frightened male into his embrace that had longed to hold him for oh so long… Riki clutched the blanket in his hand over his baby bump in order to somehow protect it…until he heard those words…

"Oh how much I have missed you…forgive me…"

Were his ears playing tricks on him? Was this another dream similar to the ones he had wished so dearly to be true? Was he hallucinating? It couldn't be real…the great Iason Mink would never apologize…never…not even if it killed him…

"My…My bab-" Riki's breath shook with fear as the scenes from the time in Raoul's lab were replayed in his mind…but he was cut off by Iason who, sensing Riki's hostility, said in a soothing voice.

"Our baby…as long as it is a part of you…I do not mind…I will not mind anything as long as you want it…I will not lose you a second time…"

Riki's doubts were washed away when Iason shifted his head from the junction of Riki's neck and shoulder…and brushed his velvety lips on Riki's own soft ones…with his other hand, Riki clutched Iason's expensive tunic and a tear rolled down the side of the beautiful tan face…Iason leaned closer wrapping an arm around his beloved pulling the brunet closer making the kiss deeper….Iason nipped on Riki's lower lip in order to gain access inside Riki's mouth and was granted access…Iason pushed his velvety tongue into the hot cavern and explored every nook and cranny of the cavity. A soft moan escaped Riki's lips as Iason continued…the hand that had previously clutched the blanket had now laced itself into Iason's hair near the scalp and began to tug lightly. The need for air separated the two deprived lovers…they both gazed into each other's eyes as they began to calm down…Riki still didn't trust Iason would so easily accept the babies when before he had planned to kill them...but he would let it go...for now...

Iason gently lifted Riki up and helped him stand…the sun had set with the lovers on each other's arms and now the sky began to take a darker shade as the night began folding in…

In a distance, the sound of shuffling feet in said was heard by the two as they turned to see the young Rei running towards them. He shuffled to a stop a few feet away to see the head of the syndicate with an arm wrapped around his master…his eyes were wide…

"It's…chilly…" Riki whispered.

"Then shall we go inside?" Iason whispered back as he smiled and began to move towards the house with Riki in his arms…

* * *

 **Alrighty guys! here is the Reunion! tell me what you guys think! oh and one more thing, i would like a Beta reader for this story because i seem to see a few mistakes after i have posted the chapter which irritates me, so if anyone is up for it just PM me k?**

 **P.S Leave Reviews please!**


	16. Love and Kisses

**AN: Hi everyone, this is just to tell you that the next chapter is going to be a bit late because my laptop is giving me trouble by shutting in the middle of my writing spurt thus deleting everything that I had written gone…*sighs* it was so frustrating but I plan to write it by any means possible so just pray that my lappy starts working.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Slowly Riki's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at the wall in front of him…

Was it all a dream..? Thought Riki as tears began to well in his eyes when suddenly he gasped at feeling a foreign weight pressing into him.

"I-Iason?" squeaked Riki.

"Yes?" spoke Iason in a soft voice gently brushing the strands of hair from Riki's neck.

"Umm...no...nothing..." Both men layin there naked, Riki closed his eyes but then they shot open when he felt Iason's hand gently rub Riki's swollen belly. Just then, Riki flinched groaning a bit and so did Iason his eyes widening.

"What...?" asked Iason sitting up on his elbow eyeing Rik's swollen stomach.

"They kicked..." Riki smiled slowly turning onto his back and Iason could clearly see a small foot pressing where Iason's hand had been moments ago...

Iason broke into a smile and gently rubed the small foot that could be seen throught the skin.

"Fascinating..." Iason shifted and settled between Riki's legs and began to explore every inch on riki's stomach. Every now and then he was rewarded a kick here and there and for the first time Riki saw a genuine, happy expression on Iason's face.

So he really does want them after all...Riki smiled and entwined his fingers into Iason's golden hairs.

Iason began kissing Riki's belly making riki giggle. "S-stop...pfff... hahahhhahahh

...ahhahahahhahhahhah...ahaahhahaha..." Iason smiled and rubbed his belly and put his ear to it trying to listen to his belly.

"Forgive me Riki...i was not there for you...when you had needed me the most..." Iason closed his eyes lowerig his head a bit. Riki was surprised at the statement and smiled. "Its alright...you sufferd enough too..." Iason looked up and when he saw Riki smile, the corner of his lips began to turn up as well.

Suddenly Riki gasped and cluched his belly and Iason got a bit shocked and taken a back. "What's wrong Riki!?"

"Its...nothing...hah...just that...they kicked at the same time..." Riki panted a bit and slowly layed his head back into the soft pillow. Iason sighed a sigh of relief but then something strucks him.

"They?"

"Heh...yeah...there is more than one...that I am sure of..." Iason's face lit up and he leaned closer claiming Riki's lips with his own.

"Iason, here is one more thing...i want to ask..."

"Of course beloved..."

"Can...can we...go and get...um..."

Iason looked at Riki puzzled and asked. "Do you wish to go see the doctor..?"

Riki nodded and Iason smiled.

Despite the fact that he hated the doctors and was afraid before that Iason would find him and have him get rid of the babies, but now he knew Iason would protect them now...he had actually been worried about the babies and wanted to make sure that they were healthy.

"Indeed...i will be quite pleased too..." Iason smiled and shifted so that Riki could snuggle into his chest and Riki did just that.

***ANK***

Raoul was pacing back and forth in his lab where Iason had promised to meet after his meeting with Jupiter.

Iason should have been back hours ago! What was taking so long?

Raoul finally decided to call Iason on his wrist terminal but the response he got surprised him. Iason's terminal was in blocking mode which meant no one would be able to contact him. Raoul got worried.

What if he got into some kind of trouble because of that despicable mongrel? Jupiter did seem serious when she had asked him to tell Iason about the appointment…but…where exactly is he!?

***ANK***

Jupiter smirked and began to look over the rest of the city…everything was going according to plan…and soon…everything would set in place for her…she was indeed very pleased with the events that had unfolded, Iason was no longer a threat and Riki's offspring would be a very important aspect of her plan…they were the main batter of the cake that was to be baked…and how much she was pleased that now, everything would as smoothly as silk…

***ANK***

A few hours had passed since Riki was lying in bed with Iason spooning him. Riki's fingers were entwined with Iason's as their hands lay on the large baby bump. The moment of peace was broken by Riki who became embarrassed when his stomach growled making Iason chuckle.

"Hungry beloved?" the moment the words left Iason's lips, a kick was felt under their hands and both pair of eyes fell to the respective area.

"They sure seem to be…" Riki chuckled and Iason shifted so the Riki could lay on his back for a bit. Then he move behind Riki so he could sit between his legs with Riki's back touching Iason's chest. Iason wrapped his arms around Riki's shoulders and kissed the nap of his neck making him shiver. The memories of last night came flooding to him as Iason continued to suck and lick his favorite spot…

"Sto…Ia…son…ah!" gripping on a bit of golden hair he arched his back a bit.

Last night Iason had loved Riki so gently that Riki had lost his mind. Endless loving…caressing, kissing, touching, licking, groping and loving…Iason had made Riki cum so much that Riki pleaded to Iason to fuck him and when he did, Iason did not wait another second before sliding into the hot, wet cavern that so eagerly awaited his arrival. The slow and gentle thrusts made Riki scream for more. Riki begged Iason to fuck him harder and to make him scream but Iason did no such thing saying that it was not safe for the babies.

"Rei…?" Riki called out.

"Yes mast-…" the boy was silenced by the vision he saw before him…the leader of the Tanagura Syndicate, the most powerful man on all of Amoi and maybe the whole galaxy was sitting in bed naked with his master who was also naked…who was his master anyway!?

Seeing the shock and confusion of the furniture's face, Iason kissed Riki's cheek and smiled.

"Go and ready breakfast for us boy." Iason spoke and Riki smiled.

"I want to eat pancakes today…" Riki stretched a bit and yawned. Rei bowed and left hurriedly and Riki pulled on Iason's strand of gold hair making him turn his face to him and suddenly Riki leaned up and kissed Iason. Iason was taken by surprise and kissed back then. Sliding his tongue into his mouth Riki moaned and kept kissing him.

***ANK***

Raoul was sitting in his lab fearing the worst when suddenly his wrist terminal rand and he saw it was Iason. He immediately picked up and the first thing he asked without waiting for a response was…

"Where are you!?"

* * *

 **P.S I loved the reviews! and don't worry, this story is far from over everyone! make sure to leave your thoughts, critics, wishes, and anything you wish. oh, and guys, if you guys have any ideas do tell me and i might just shape it into the plot.**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **Black Kitty77**


	17. Why me?

**Alrighty guys! Loved the reviews, they had me writing right away! oh and a bit of Raoul and Katze in this one! Enjoy! Btw, I know in the last chapter both Riki and Iason were OOC but hey, it works sometimes, I mean babies can change anyone! Hehe besides, the name of this story is change of heart…so there are definitely some changes happening! But don't worry that much because Iason is still gonna be the cold stone face bastard (as Riki used to describe him) as he always was with everyone else. A bit more OOCs coming in a few future chapters too so brace yourselves! Hehe!**

 **Bullet line* = Practically just like the bullet train in japan, just that it would travel in glass tubes at high speeds equal to that of a shuttle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Raoul is coming over…" Iason spoke as he fed Riki his breakfast.

"Why?" Riki, with a full mouth, looked at Iason a bit concerned.

Riki had protested on Iason feeding him but Iason had won the argument and was now feeding him.

"I will not have any but the best of the best doctor look at you…he will be here by afternoon so do you wish to do anything while he is still not here?" Iason asked with a smirk and Riki smirked back.

Rei was watching for the shadows and was surprised to see that his master was going to get a check-up when before anytime the word hospital or check-up was brought up, he used to flip in anger…and what of this morning…? Wait…it can't be…! Blondies are not allowed to pair! How…how can…argh!

Rei's mind got messed up with all the new info he had discovered about his beautiful master.

After breakfast Riki told Rei that he was going for a small walk on the beach and that there was no need for him to accompany him as Iason would be there to help if anything occurred. Rei had bowed and watched his master waddle and the great blondie stride their way out of the back porch towards the sandy beach…

The reason Riki wanted to take a walk was not just that he wanted to stretch his legs…it was also because he had to 'talk' to Iason about certain things…

***ANK***

Raoul was in his car as it drove on the highway…there hadn't been a port for shuttles built yet or else the blondie would have rode to the shuttle instead of his hover car, which, in truth, was much faster and comfortable…but that was not the reason he was upset right now…

Why does HE have to be here? Why does HE have to go WITH ME? Why does HE have to go in MY hover car? I can't believe Iason's nerve! ME!? THE BEST DOCTOR ON AMOI TRAVELING WITH THIS REDHEAD MONGREL!?

Raoul fuming over the fact that Iason had ordered Katze to accompany Raoul upon his visit. And to be together with mongrel, breathing the same air with him irritated him to no end for some reason.

"Why are you coming with me in the first place?" finally Raoul asked letting out a huff of irritation.

"Because Lord Mink asked me to…" was a stoic reply thrown his way, irritating the blondie further.

"Would it have killed you to travel in another car?" Raoul's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No Lord Am, in fact it would have been a relief, but due to the situation, I could not arrange one in time…" this time Katze looked the blondie in the eye. His face and voice were as calm as ever, but his eyes showed the irritation he was feeling and it was quite similar to Raoul's own irritation.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Raoul burst with anger.

"I am sure I have not disrespected you in any way, but if so, do pardon my behavior…" replied Katze in manner very furniture like.

"…" Raoul could not say anything to the ex-furniture and crossed his arms…then he leaned forward to grab a glass for some wine when Katze's furniture like instincts took over and in no time he had grabbed a glass and poured the wine for the blondie sitting looking at him wide eyed. Katze was already offering the glass when he realized what he was doing. Raoul took the offered glass and sipped as he examined the boy in front of him with a questioning gaze when suddenly the car hit the brakes tipping Katze from his seat and throwing him over Raoul which in turn also caused his drink to spill over him a bit as well as him choking on some too and began to cough. Straightening up Katze lifted his face and his golden met the emerald green. A blush formed but a gasp escaped when he tried to move back and Raoul shifted making the blondie's knee brush against his groin. The gasp was not the only indication of emotion, Raoul flinched with his eyes widening at the sensation his knee felt.

This mongrel was not castrated!? But how can this be!?

Katze immediately stepped back settling into his seat. Katze did not meet Raoul's eyes fearing he might question him and prayed that he would not have noticed anything. Katze's curiosity got the best of him and he stole a glance at Raoul who sat there looking shocked at him with an empty glass.

"The wine…" Katze immediately looked into the small cabinet for a wet towel to clean the blondie's tunic and a strong hand gripped his wrist.

"You're not castrated?" Raoul sounded more like the upscale blondie that just found out that there was a flaw in one of his goods than the normal Raoul.

"I am Lord Am…" Katze tried to pull away from the blondie's grip but his attempts were of no use.

"Do not lie to me mongrel!" Raoul tightened his grip making Katze flinch in pain as a small gasp escaped his lips. Realizing that he was using too much strength for Katze to handle, Raoul loosened his grip and pulled the mongrel closer.

Katze paled completely because now his secret was out…he would be…punished…which meant…

"Execution…" Katze didn't realize he had spoken the last word and flinched when a chuckle erupted from within the blondie's chest.

"You will not be executed mongrel…because you are no longer a furniture…you are merely a lowly worker working under the employment of the highest ranked blondie…" Raoul leaned back and let Katze reach for the towel to clean the spilled wine.

"Lord Am…please don't speak of this to anyone…" the dealer's voice was a bit shaky. No one would have detected it but the blondie did.

"And why is it, if I may ask, that important to keep such a thing such a secret?" Raoul was beginning to enjoy himself watching the dealer squirm under his gaze was very refreshing…wait…why was he interested in a mongrel such as him? Surely it must…no…that is not possible…

Raoul frowned when he did not understand what he was beginning to feel…he wanted to see…he wanted to know more about the mongrel in front of him…

Probably as a lab rat of course…thought Raoul relaxing and allowing his tunic to be cleaned by the ex-furniture.

***ANK***

"Iason…what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh…Let me listen…"

"What are you listening for!? There is no sound gonna come outa there!" Riki pulled on some golden strands and Iason slightly glared at the man that was carrying the unborn babies.

"My ability to hear is far greater than yours thus I am trying to listen to their heart beats which you can't but can only feel, so will you _please_ be quiet for a moment and allow me to listen?"

Iason shifted back into his place and put his ear to Riki's belly and smiled. Riki huffed and laid back into the hammock. Riki had one leg on Iason's lap and one was behind his back. Iason was sitting between his legs in the hammock with his feet touching the soft sand and with the ear on his head on the baby bump. Once in a while Iason would gently massage Riki's tense muscles making him moan in relaxation. Life just felt great for Riki…he just wished that time would stop and that Iason and he would be in this blissful moment for eternity…but the moment did not last forever since Rei walked over with their drinks.

"Bon apatite…" with that he left…

Riki, after breakfast had explained Rei everything about Iason from the time they had found out he could have babies until he had taken the boy in. Riki simply told the boy that Iason was his lover and that many thing happened that caused the circumstances to change…but then Rei asked a question that left Riki speechless…

"Weren't blondies not allowed to pair…?"

Riki did not know how to respond to the boy but luckily, just then Iason walked out in a robe and after kissing Riki he spoke.

"I am the favored child of Jupiter and I always do as I wish…and Jupiter knows that…" looking into Riki's eyes gently, Iason spoke and softly caressed the jaw line of Riki's right side as he stood on Riki's left.

"Rei looks a bit pale…" Riki watched as Rei left them with their drinks and walked back…

"He seems to worry about his position now that you will be returning to Eos…"

"WHAT!? WOAH! HOLD ON THE COWBOY! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GOING BACK!?" Riki looked at Iason startled and Iason sat up.

"But of course that is the better option for you and the babies…to live closer to me…Megawa is much too far for me to immediately come to your side when you need me…it takes approximately 7.84 hours form Tanagura…and that is with the fact that no interruption occur during the journey." Iason spoke with concern.

Riki hesitated for a bit because he knew that now he would not be able to spend one night way from Iason…now that everything was back where it should be but...he loved it here…he felt free…he felt alive…like he did when he was in Ceres…but of course at that time there was also fear and the drive to survive present with these feelings, but now…everything was pleasant…and he didn't was to ruin anything…

"But…I don't want to lose…" picking up on Riki's thoughts Iason smiled and spoke tenderly.

"You do not need to cut all ties with this city, Riki. You can come and visit whenever you wish…and as far as the furniture is concerned, I can see that he is very capable in taking care of you and would be quite useful to the Mink household…"

"What do you mean?" Riki asked eyeing Iason suspiciously.

"What I mean is that why not keep everything the way it is here and come back for a few days whenever you wish? We can both come and relax here…Cal will be taking care of everything in the penthouse but Rei will be responsible of taking your care alone. That way if Cal is to leave and go shopping or any such thing, Rei will still be there to take care of you…" Iason drew small circles on Riki's swollen belly and smiled when Riki began considering his options…

"Okay…fine, but! You have to promise to bring me here whenever I wish…"

"I shall if I deem that you are in condition to travel…I give you my word on that…and I will also make sure that a shuttle port is made for this city as soon as possible…so that we can reach here in only a few hours…the bullet line* will be good to establish too…for the Medasians…" Iason's mind began to produce ways to make both Tanagura and Megawa connect so that it would be easier for his lover to go to a place he wishes whenever he wishes and however he wishes…

"What's a bullet line…?" asked Riki looking a bit curious.

Iason chuckled and explained how a bullet line would work.

* * *

 **P.S leave reviews guys and let me know your thoughts! Btw what do you guys think of the starting events between Katze and Raoul? Do let me know!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	18. Getting Ready

**thank you for the reviews guys but not as much as i expected. still, i know for a fact that everyone does read my sory and it makes me happy but a review gives me a dose of energy k? so leave loads of it!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**

 **Chapter 18**

Stepping out of the hover car, Raoul stretched his legs as Rei opened the front door for the blondie…Rei was taken aback again the see another blondie. He had not dreamed of ever seeing a blondie let alone two within just 24 hours.

Who was he living with anyway? Raoul looked around the magnificent house and spotted someone on the sofa with golden hair…when he got closer he saw Riki sitting next to him reading a magazine while Iason sipped on his wine playing with Riki's shoulder length hair.

The furniture announced the blondie's arrival and Iason put the glass down and stood.

"Ah, my good friend…it is good to see you are well…"

"Iason…" Raoul nodded and glanced at Riki then looked at him. "Would you care to explain to me hoe everything has ended up like this?" by now Riki had also put his magazine down and slowly lifted his legs up and spread on the sofa.

"It is a long story my friend…perhaps you would like to listen to it over dinner…for now, I would appreciate it if you would give Riki a check-up." Iason moved aside and Raoul saw Riki's full form.

"He…um…alright…" Raoul took the bag Niko was holding and took the necessary equipment out in order to check Riki.

Iason stood by as Raoul was testing Riki because Riki seemed afraid that the blondie might do something to his babies, but then was reassured when Iason stood next to him gently whispering and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"Everything seems well…the only thing now, left, is that we get a visual on the fetuses inside…"

"Babies..!" Riki growled and Raoul glared at him.

"Patients Raoul…you are a blondie…have more self-control will you?" Iason chuckled when Rei came to inform them of dinner…heading out to the table Iason helped Riki sit and sat next to him. Katze, who stood in the shadow was also instructed to join them for a meal when Raoul spoke.

"Iason…we are blondies and we do not eat on the same table as… _them._ " Raoul glared at Riki who showed no sign of hiding his hatred.

"Raoul, if you wish to do such a thing then I will join in a meal later onwards…"

"Thank you" Raoul sipped on his wine as Riki and Katze ate…occasionally Riki offered some food to Iason's lips and the blondie would accept I easily. Then Riki would smirk at Raoul who would grip his sofa at the same time he would grit his teeth. Iason would be aware of everything and was amused watching his fellow blondie getting worked up over nothing thus enjoying his meal with his…lover.

After dinner Riki was lying on the sofa with his head in Iason's lap. Iason was running his fingers in Riki's hair repeatedly softy massaging his scalp as he spoke of how the events that led to now occurred.

***ANK***

Watching the rest of the city, Jupiter had he attention on Riki more than usual. Every now and then there would be a bit of disturbance in the signals causing glitches. She knew that it would be soon before all her connections with the mongrel seized due to the microchip dissolving. She predicted that the chip would last at least a year…she could not understand why the chip was dissolving so quickly…any how she was glad that Iason's mind set had been changed quickly…because if it had not…she would have been forced to do things that would disrupted her plan completely.

She did not give much thought to it and went back to surveying the rest of Tanagura…

***ANK***

"I see…" Raoul was deep in thought.

"The only conclusion my mind has been able to come to is…that Jupiter has been backing Riki up in everything…" Iason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But the question is…why? I mean…she could have had I make his clone and then used that clone as a carrier to produce pups…why did she have him artificially inseminated when she knows…?"

"That is what I would like to know…but…I do not care at the moment…all that matters to me right this instant is his safety and happiness…" Iason let the corner of his lips turn up as his eyes fell upon the sleeping tan beauty.

I sigh was heard from Raoul and then he spoke. "There is one thing I would like to ask you Iason."

"I am listening…"

"Why is you ex-furniture not castrated?"

"I see…so you have found out…" Iason smiled a small smile.

"He was previously but I had him go under a reconstructive surgery…"

"But why!?"

Iason smirked. _The reason sits in front of me now…_ Iason spoke in a gentle voice. "I have my reasons…"

Raoul wanted to press further for answers but left it at that with a sigh. He knew he would not know anything as long as the blondie in front of him would not allow it…the day had been long and just when he was about to announce his retirement to his guest chambers, Katze walked into the house in a quick stride. He looked a bit out of breath and immediately presented the data pad in his had to Iason.

"I think you would like to see this, your Excellency…" Iason looked at the red head and check the data in the pad and Raoul saw Iason's eyes visibly widen.

"How…can this be…?"

"What is it?" Raoul looked Iason.

"It seems…that…the owner of this house…is…Riki…" Iason took his eyes off of the pad and looked at the innocent sleeping face of his lover. "Katze, call the furniture here now." Iason slowly picked Riki up and took his to his bedroom and laid him on the bed and walked back to the sitting area where the small boy awaited nervously.

"Rei was it?" Rei nodded as Iason spoke with an aura that told him that if he spoke one little lie, he would never again see the light of another day.

"Who is your master?"

"Master Riki…"

"Who else lives in this house except for Riki and you?"

"N-no one you Excellency…"

"What is your master's real name?"

"Um…master has told me to call him Master Riki when we are alone but in the presence of other's I am to call him Rikison…"

"Hmm…I see…so this is how…"Iason chuckled, a dark chuckle and looked at the boy.

"Pack everything that you have and that of your master's Cal will help you, we are all to leave tomorrow morning, and issue some droids to keep the place clean for the time we are away. Raoul, as soon as we get back I would like you to do a visual scan for the babies inside of Riki and a few other tests…Katze, use the terminal in your guest room and find everything on Rikison. I want it by morning before we leave. If required, used my name to gain access is that understood?" Katze bowed and left so did Rei and Cal. Raoul watched them go and Iason turned to him.

"I thank you Raoul…" Raoul knew he was referring to everything that he had done for him and smiled.

"There is nothing to thank me for…I am you friend after all Iason…you will always have my support…even if I despise the matter itself…" with a chuckle and a wave of a hand he left for his bedroom and so did Iason.

 **what do you guys think? tell me if any of the character seems too OOC, and again i need a beta so anyone interested do send me a PM.**

 **P.S LEAVE REVIEWS! \\(^v^)/**


	19. Someone's in Big Trouble

**LOVED THE REVIEWS! Oh and just so you guys know, Riki was feeling hate towards Raoul because of the hormones that were making him go crazy, plus he had agreed to kill the babies when Iason suggested it without a second thought so Riki's 'motherly' instincts kinda make him protective of his babies from Raoul. I hope that clears up the doubts and stay tuned people, because there is a surprise!**

 **Chapter 19**

Clicking and snapping his tunic's buttons, Iason got ready. Riki was eating his breakfast and was almost done dressing as well. It was very early in the morning; in fact it was just an hour past dawn. Riki had been very irritated when he had not been allowed to sleep until his usual waking time especially after the love-making session he and Iason had had that kept him up most of the night.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Riki noticing Iason in deep thought.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just…work…" the corners of his lips turned up and Riki just gave a slight nod.

"When are we leaving Rei?" asked Riki as he took his last bite.

"Everything is ready master…once you are ready, we will depart…" bowed Rei and walked out of the room.

Though it did not show, Rei was very excited to go to Tanagura. The boy had not seen much except for the place he was brought up and all the placed he went to after Riki had taken him under his wing.

Iason and Raoul had already had their breakfast and Raoul was going over the tests he had done before when Iason walked to him. "Anything wrong?" Iason asked when he saw a disturbed look on the blondie's face.

"Hm? Oh, ah it's….not that much significant…you needn't think about it…" Raoul spoke closing the pages in his hand.

"Raoul…I have known you far too long to know when something is significant enough to be on your mind…and when it is not…now speak."

Raoul sighed a bit and opened the papers again. "It's very insignificant…truly, but…I can't seem to…know why…" Raoul showed a few tests he did of Riki.

"I do not see your point Raoul…" Iason spoke scanning the results.

"Nothing is wrong…just…the size the fetu-"

"Babies" Iason cut Raoul off who let the rest of his breath out as a huff and continued.

"Babies…they seem too large…or…there is a possibility of having more than two…perhaps three?" Iason nodded when he looked at the paper and then looked the blondie in the eye.

"Once we are back you will not delay the scanning of the children and then discuss the results with me as soon as you get them." Iason spoke and handed the papers back after closing them. Just then Riki walked out wearing soft velvet black pants and a matching black velvet hoodie which somewhat seem to hide his baby bump making it unnoticeable. Underneath he wore a white soft shirt. Iason smiled at his lover's clever thinking and turned to him when he walked up to them.

"I'm ready to go…" Riki fixed his clothes one last time.

"Alright…" sliding his arm around Riki's back Iason walked with him and Raoul to the hover car…

***ANK***

Jupiter was getting impatient because the chip she had planted had dissolved and was not working anymore…she could not even track her target which caused her to become agitated. She was not used to being not in control at all and not knowing what was happening with Riki had her on the edge.

The sooner they get here…the sooner I can resume my surveillance…

***ANK***

In the car Raoul could not help but glance at the two lovers sitting in the opposite seat from him…at first Riki and Katze sat side by side and Raoul and Iason did too…but then Riki had one of his mood swings and started blaming Iason for not loving him enough to the point that they were not sitting together which caused the seat change between Raoul and Riki. Riki was now half way in Iason's lap happily snoring away and Raoul had his arms crossed on his chest with a slight frown.

Me!? Sit with a mongrel!? Never…but…despite that, this…mongrel…being not castrated…has had physical relationships with…someone..? how can this be possible! He is not supposed to be involved with anyone physically!

Raoul did not notice that he was more worried about Katze having sexual relation rather than the ex-furniture not being castrated which was of more importance…meaning how did he pass security? But no…Raoul did not even bother in the slightest about it… He could not help but let out small huffs and puffs causing Iason to look up from the papers in his hand. Stroking Riki's hair Iason lowered the data pad slightly and took a peek at the blondie's face and resuming reading he spoke.

"What is on your mind that has you so…so restless my friend?" he spoke in a soft smooth voice.

"Iason, I have been meaning to ask something…"

"Go on…" with that he lowered the data pad down.

"I have just recently found out that your ex-furniture is not castrated…" Raoul pressed and Katze stiffened glancing at Iason with fear as he had been the one to who had ordered him to keep that issue a complete secret…but now…it was out…and worse…to Raoul…who was responsible for all the departments related to healthcare including the department that was responsible for castrating young to-be-furniture…

"Yes, indeed. He has not been castrated…" Iason brushed it off as if it was a matter of forgetting one's fire wood at home while going to the forest for camping.

"W-what? You knew!?" Raoul leaned slightly forward and Iason looked up sharply and coldly at him when Riki shifted a bit in his sleep due to Raoul's loud voice.

"Yes I did…it is not a matter worth so much importance Raoul so I suggest you calm a bit down…" Iason's voice low and was as cold as his gaze which seem to be like the arctic itself…

"I want to…do a few tests on him…give him to me…" Raoul spoke sneaking a peek at the stiff redhead from the corner of his eye.

"He is still a very important employee to me Raoul…I can't have you tampering with him beyond limits making him useless to me…" Iason smirked on getting a few hints as to what was going through the mind of the emerald eyed blondie sitting across from him…

"Don't worry, I will make sure he is still capable of doing what he does now…or perhaps even better than now…" Raoul smirked sending chills down Katze's spine.

Oh he was in trouble now…

What possibly could this blondie want from me?! Tests!? Pff yeah right! Everyone can see clearly what kind of tests you want to do! God! I just wish I could…just smack him and run!

Though it did not show on the face of the redhead, but he was in turmoil of emotions. What was he going to do? Now that Iason had given him permission the blondie was going to do things to him that no one could not even imagine!

And truth be said…Katze was right…

 **CLIFFFFFFFFF HANGERRRRR! \\(*v^) That's it for now folks! Hehe I know you guys wanna kill me right now but don't…cuz then I won't be able to write the next chapter~ anyway, I was thinking, there was a guest review saying that the guest doesn't like Raoul/Katze pairing and wanted a Katze to like Iason, so I have was thinking of writing a one shot with the pairing of someone with Iason, which pairing do you guys like?**

 **Iason/Katze/Riki or Iason/Katze?**

 **Do tell me soon so I can start writing the one shot, and because it's a one shot so it's gonna be long. Take care now!**

 **P.S LEAVE REVIEWS! :)**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	20. Finally Back Home

**Hi guys! As always thank you for your lovely reviews! 100+ reviews! YAY! I enjoyed reading them so much that I have begun working on the next chapter already! Make sure to read that at the end of this chapter okay? Very important so you have to read till the end of the note because the future of this story depends on it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The hover car had just entered the Tanagura city gates and Riki woke to a pair of amused blondies and a shit scared redhead. Riki made a mental note to ask Iason later on and stretched like a cat in Iason's lap making his smile a small smile as his hand gently stroked Riki's baby bump before his precious loved sat up.

"Where are we?" Riki spoke sitting up and straightening his clothes while Iason slowly slid a hand behind his neck making him purr a bit as he worked the small knots in his neck.

"We have entered Tanagura…we will soon be at Eos…the traffic has been held for us to move swiftly…apparently this time is a rush hour and I would not want to be stuck in traffic…did you sleep well?"

Riki suddenly felt chilly and shifted to get closer to the blondie and Iason lifted his arm and wrapped it around him giving him even more heat. Iason was rewarded with a light satisfied moan as Riki snuggled closer.

Enjoying the warm feeling that pooled in his chest, Riki sighed in contentment. It was soon after that the car stopped in front of the gates to Eos and the doors opened. Iason was the first to step out followed by Riki, Katze and then Raoul.

Placing a hand on Riki's back Iason urged him forward with a small smile and Riki walked into the lobby looking around…many things had changed including the shops. He asked Iason what had happened and Iason told him that the Syndicate had made a deal with a neighboring planet called Lukeria and Proptus.

After checking out the lobby Riki noticed that everyone pet or elite were staring at the five people that were walking into the heart of the lobby in order to get to the side with the elevators. The people were not staring at Riki's belly but the very fact that Riki was back! They had all been glad that the filth that had defiled their ruler's perfect image and personality…but now…he was back and they did not like it. Raoul and Katze were following close behind noticing the change in atmosphere as more and more people noticed Riki's arrival.

"Raoul, I shall see you in your lab my friend, in approximately three hours once we have freshened up a bit…" Iason spoke as he waited for the doors of his private elevator to open.

"Very well, I will get things ready for your pet's tests…and while you're making your way to my lab, be sure to bring _him_ with you…" Raoul shot a smirk to Katze who shivered at the iciness in Raoul's eyes.

"Of course, but do make sure he returns by night fall…" with that Iason walked into the elevator with Riki, Rei with a smile and Katze with a pale expression followed them…he would not know what would happen to him once he was in the hands of the man who was known to be very cruel with his subjects…

Once at the door of the pent house, the door slid open and Cal greeted his master with a bow…when he lifted his head shock took over him and he broke into a smile.

"Master Riki!"

"Hey…Cal…how are you kid?" Riki smiled a bit.

Ordering Cal to get food ready with Rei as his assistant, Iason said that he and his pregnant beauty would bath and freshen up.

After they were done with food Iason, Riki and Rei made their way to Raoul's lab.

In the lab Riki was now lying on an examination table with his swollen belly exposed. Riki was hanging between fear and anger towards Raoul and seeing the restlessness on his lover's face Iason stepped forward gently grasping one of Riki's hands slowly stroking it calmingly. Riki looked at Iason and receiving a smile he calmed.

Raoul scanned Riki and the machine began to process the results with a series of beeps.

 _Beep…beep…beep…beeeeeep…vrrrrr…beep._

The last beep indicated that the results were ready and Raoul began projecting it. The image began to load when suddenly an error code showed.

 _Error: X465B_

Iason and Riki both looked at Raoul who began tapping away at his keyboard. The image began loading again but the same error occurred not displaying the image…

"What is going on Raoul…?" Iason asked concerned with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I do not know…there seems to be a problem but everything else is fine…I tested it before on specimen and it was working just fine…I have always tested it before doing the actual scanning required and always succeeded…this is the first time such an error has occurred. It was still working before I tested Riki but nonetheless I will have it checked out as soon as possible…" Raoul looked at Iason and Iason nodded back.

"So…does this mean we won't get to see the babies anytime soon?" Riki looked up broken hearted and Iason smiled comfortingly. Since the pregnancy began Riki was more open with his emothing than ever before.

After getting the machines checked out and finding out that there was nothing wrong with them Raoul tried to do multiple scans of Riki failing each time. The same error code would be displayed and things were not getting anywhere. Every time they failed seem to make Riki even more depressed and he would wine to Iason about going back to Megawa. But when Iason would remind him that he would not be able to stay there and that he did not wish to leave Riki alone, Riki understood and quieted down. One day Iason could not take it anymore…his black haired beauty was quiet all day long since a couple of days and one would always find him sighing looking out to the sky. Iason thought of a way to cheer his depressed pregnant lover and while he ordered Rei to take Riki for shopping for some new cloths to fit his size, he arranged for the staff and engineers to install a hologram projector as well as a screen. There was also a hammock hung the same way it was on the beach house. When Riki came back Iason told him to shut his eyes and took him to the balcony. The turned the projector and screen on making the view from the beach house of the sea. Riki gasped at the scene. Walking wide eyed he touched the hammock and smiled at Iason who stood that the door of the balcony.

"Does it calm you?"

"Y-yeah…" Riki blinked a few tears away and got into his hammock.

Walking over to Riki Iason bent down and kissed him. Then he sat on a plush seat next to the pregnant boy placing his left palm against Riki's right cheek. That was when Riki began to unleash the sorrows he held in his heart.

"D-do you think…there…is some…is something wrong with me?" Riki, not meeting Iason's eye fearing he would see something that would hurt him, started playing with the broch that indicated his status as a Syndicate member and leader of the thirteen blondies.

"No…" Iason replied trying to sooth him a bit.

"But…there is something wrong with me…I mean…the scans are not showing anything and…and…and I-" Riki was cut off by Iason who cupped and lifted his face to establish eye-contact and once it was established Iason spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with you…you're a perfectly fine…never think such a thing…truth be told, even though I was disappointed when the error showed, a part of me was glad…I want the birth of these children to be unique…"

"But…but I…" Riki choked shutting his eyes tight tears gently rolling down his cheek which Iason wiped with his thumbs.

"Riki, you…no matter what you do…you will always belong to me…as I to you…and with that being fact, my love for you is unconditional…understood? Never think that I would throw you away…because no matter to where you run…I will always find you…always…" after speaking Iason kissed Riki's forehead and then leaned down to kiss the luscious lips…only breaking the kiss in order to gasp for air. Riki moaned a bit at the tightness in his pants and looked into blue orbs that were filled with love. Gazing back Iason saw the fire of lust and love burning as bright as the day.

"Iason…?"

"Yes…?"

"Bed…"

"Say no more…" with that Iason lifted Riki up careful of his belly. Riki wrapped his arms around Iason's neck nuzzling his face in the nook of the Blondie's neck inhaling that addictive masculine scent. Taking Riki to their bedroom Riki smiled secretly because he knew he was in for a lot of delicious, tender and gentle loving from Iason tonight…

* * *

 **VOTE PEOPLE!**

 **How many babies?**

 **1? 2? 3?**

 **I will progress accordingly to the reviews or might go against the votes if a review with the vote AND a progressing idea convinces me that it would be good to steer the situation in that particular direction so give me all your ideas k? Everything and I will consider each, I might even merge 2 or more based on the ideas.**

 **Ideas don't have to be just limited to the baby progress, if you guys have anything special you guys want me to add it in do tell me. If it fits, I'll definitely include it. The name of the suggestion give will also be mentioned so do leave a name. ideas for the introduction of Raoul/Katze pair will be greatly appreciated as I am kind of stuck on how to get them…you know…it's not like I can just make Raoul pounce Katze! He's a Blondie for God's sake…*sighs***

 **One last question, I swear I'm done.**

 **Do you guys want me to write the birthing scene? (It will be detailed so be warned)**

 **If I see both votes of yeses and nos then I will write two chapters. They will be exactly the same but the only difference will be that in one the birthing part will be skipped while in the other it will be present. I will be waiting for feedback so be generous k?**

 **P.S leave review even if you have no ideas or even want to vote for anything~**

 **Lots of Love (you guys deserve it!) \\(^v^)/**

 **Back Kitty77**


	21. Taste of The Forbidden Fruit

**A/N: (PLEASE READ TILL THE END)**

 **Hey guys, sorry about it but the update is gonna take a bit longer, just that I was depressed one morning and once I read the review from the guest who wanted me to stop the story and caused me a hiatus and so I have decided to remove this story completely…**

…

…

…

 **JK! Hehe I'm just kidding about the last part but not the rest...I am suffering a writer's block and well…I don't know how to get out of it…I was already fretting over how to write a scene with the Raoul/Katze without going too OOC and well I have a huge problem now…I was depressed already and the review was my breaking point… I will update the chapter as soon as it's done. This chapter will be replaced with the one that is the actual chapter plus this note at the beginning. When the chapter's name is changed and the update date id changed, you guys will now that the chapter is on. I won't be able to pop chapter like I have until now, but I'll try my best…and as a reply to the guest review all I would like to say…and of course I am not sensei herself so I don't think I'll be able to give you guys the feel that we get when reading her work.**

 **P.S I'm really glad that I have such loyal readers that stick up for me when I'm not around…I seriously love you guys very much…fan and liz, I own you one…thanks for everything you guys said in your review and it gave me enough of a boost to try to form a plot for Raoul/Katze pairing. I really love you guys and am very thankful that you guys have my back…for those who are loyal but have no knowledge of this incident, you are also my prized and loved readers and I know for a fact that I'm not there, you guys will stick around for me…so thank you…*Bows low***

 **THE REPLY…**

 **F %K OFF and don't read it if you doing like it! Hell this IS what a FANFICTION is supposed to be! I'm not the author herself that I would be able to write with the exact same feeling that is why I have been asking for review with every chapter! I also asked for ideas, beta readers and the reader's advices on how to make the situation more normal, if you haven't noticed. And let me remind you of something…in a FANFICTION it depends on the AUTHOR (in this case ME) however the F %K I wanna write this damn Sh*t got it!? I accept critiques and everyone's thoughts but what you left was not something belonging to any of those categories and don't you dare go and talk about disrespecting Ai no Kusabi or our most loved sensei Rieko Yoshihara! If you freaking as hell can't seem to digest what I write then I suggest you take my advice that are the first eleven words of this message. Thank you! Oh, and by the way, my stories are gonna be like** **teenager's childish dribble** **because guess what! I am a teenager, idiot! FYI, I am 19! And if you're so into hardcore BDMS then I suggest you take your butt somewhere else!**

 **Wow that felt good! And to avoid future similar events, I'll update the summery with the warning soon. Happy reading everyone!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**

 **Chapter 21**

Once Iason and Riki left after their last try to scan Riki, Raoul told Iason that he wanted to examine Katze and thus the situation right now…

Katze was fidgeting in his seat on the metal table in only a gown that was tied by two straps behind his neck and lower back. Raoul was seated on his chair making adjustments to his equipment before he got up and walked to Katze.

"Lay down straight with your hands to your side…" Raoul spoke and with a nod, Katze did as he was told.

After doing a bit of a physical exam of checking his muscle consistency and frame, Raoul askes something that gets Katze in a tight spot.

"Well, now remove your gown and lay back down and relax." Raoul then turned and wearing a surgical glove he snapped it making Katze flinch. Getting pale, Katze stood there with a frightened expression in his eyes. Then with trembling hands he began to undo the robe. By the time he was on the cold table his flaccid member even smaller due to stress. He had his eyes close tight trying hard not flinch and tremble when he heard the shuffling of Raoul's clothes indicating that the blondie was coming closer…he gave a little flinch when heard the blondie's deep and low voice.

"Hmm…such a small size…no wonder it went unnoticed…is it fully functional?"

"…" Katze was not able to answer fearing that he might do or say something that would give his fear away or offend the blondie causing him more fearful experiments to be inflicted upon him.

"Refusing to answer huh?" Katze's eyes snapped open when he felt Raoul touch his flaccid member as he examined him. Raoul slowly began pushing his fore skin on the head of his member back slowly as he began to speak.

"Tell me about your sexual life…have you had intercourse?"

"O-of course I have!" his voice was a bit high pitched indicating that he was in a panicky state making Raoul smirk a sadistic smile.

"Do not lie to me mongrel…" Raoul had reached the skin pulled back the skin as much as he could when it stopped from sliding back around the head. He then picked up a lazar cutter from the equipment lying on the tray and turned it on. Katze flinched and began to panic.

"W-what are y-you doing!?" Katze winced fearing he would get hurt.

"Do NOT move mongrel!" a snap of his fingers and straps strapped Katze down. Raoul began to cut the foreskin and with a second instrument he began to heal it as well. Soon the whole foreskin was back.

Katze whimpered inaudibly but with the blondie's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear it.

"What are you whimpering about mongrel?" Raoul placed the things in his hand down and looked at Katze's face.

Raoul was shocked to see not the angry fierce look but the child-like innocence and fear as if he had been left alone all of a sudden…abandoned by his mother who he had loved more than his own life…immediately pulling his cold mask back on he asked.

"Now…do not lie to me while answering me…understood?"

All Katze did was a nod.

"Good…now I ask you again…have you had intercourse?" Raoul asked looking at Katze's face who continued to look at the wall on his side as if that was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"…n…n-no…"

"Indeed…or else your foreskin would have moved behind the head of you penis." Raoul stated flatly.

"…" Katze flinched remembering what had just occurred.

"How is your sex-drive?" Raoul's gaze slid down to his groin and was surprised to see that it was s little bigger. 'So the decrease was due to stress…why is he stressed?

"…Not…that active…"

"What are you stressed?"

"H-huh?"

"It is rude to make someone of my status repeat myself mongrel…" Raoul growled and rubbed the head of Katze's flaccid member.

"Ah…! I'm…L-Lord Am…your…p-presence is…a bit overwhelming…considering…" 'Considering the fact that I'm naked as the day I was born and on top of that you observing me at a close range in this condition!' completing his sentence in his head, Katze flinched as the head of his member was getting stroked by the tip of Raoul's finger.

"Hnn…" Raoul was more interested in the reaction Katze was giving rather than what he was saying.

It was not long when Katze's cock stood proud and with just a swipe of Raoul's thumb over the tip was Katze's push over the edge. Panting a bit Katze did not realize at first he had just cum on the blondie's hand. When the fog is lifted from his head he realizes what he had done and immediately squeaked.

"F-forgive m-m-me Lord A-Am!" when his raised his head, he noticed that Raoul was smirking and was collecting a sample into a test tube.

"I will require frequent samples of your semen for research as there are not any males that have not yet have a parten-…I have one more thing to ask of you…you may be a virgin but if my knowledge serves me, same-sex intercourse is practiced in Ceres too am I not correct?"

Katze nodded at the cold and sharp look that Raoul shot him.

"So? Have you had such an intercourse where you were NOT the Alpha?" Raoul placed the tube in a rack after sealing it, removed his rubber gloves and washed his hands.

"…" Katze looked down.

"Answer me!" Raoul was getting irritated not knowing why…

"A…n-no…I have always been…busy with work and…don't have much desire as well as time to…indulge…in such…things…" Katze now really wanted to go and get away from the blondie as soon as possible.

"Good…you can go after I take a blood sample." Katze nodded at Raoul and once he was done he left without a single look back.

***ANK***

Riki sipped on his drink as he sat in his hammock. As Cal tended to the house, Rei solely tended to Riki. Rei was not just responsible for Riki's needs; he was also responsible for teaching Riki everything. From etiquettes to dress code and from manners to proper language to be used…Riki was taught all. Riki did not know why he was being taught such things and when he would ask the reply to him would be…

"It is as per Master Iason's orders…"

Right now Riki was feeling a bit happy as to how things were going and began craving ice-cream.

Riki had also regained his sex-drive to full blast and Iason had no problem taking care of it. In fact the blondie had been worried that Riki might have not wanted to make love because of the baby but he was glad to know that Riki wanted him as much as he did…

Getting up from his hammock Riki began to waddle to the living area when Rei caught up to him.

"Master Riki! Please be careful! What if you fall!?" Rei was skeptical whenever Riki would a waddle alone saying that it was very dangerous and that Iason would have his head if he had gotten as much as a scratch…

"Relax Rei, I'm fine…I want some ice-cream…get me the chocolate flavored one with caramel and nuts…" Riki waddled to the soft sofa and snuggled into it with a smile and turned the projecter on the screen in front to watch something.

The week went by peacefully until one day Iason came back in the middle of the day and announced that Riki will no longer be a pet…

"Are you kicking me out!?"

 **Alright guys, this is the start for Katze and Raoul. let me know what you think and do tell me where i might have gone a bit too OOC. plus i want you guys to know that the reason i wrote the reply was because if i had not done it, then i would not have gotten out of my slump. letting it out made me feel a bit better and thus i was able to write once more.**

 **Review guys and let me know if you have any idea's for the events in the last three months of Riki's gestation period.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	22. Conspiracies

**Did you guys read the previous chap? It's not just the AN anymore but it has a chapter too so for those who havde not read it go and read that one first and then this one so you know what's going on here. ^-^ oh yeah i know you guys had trouble with this chapter so i posted the chapter again. Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 22**

Seeing the look of bewilderedness in his eyes, Iason's eyes softened and a rare small smile crept onto his lips.

"Calm yourself my love…" Iason spoke as he walked gracefully to Riki who now stood in their bedroom doorframe. "Your status has been taken into reconsideration and once a decision is made, you will no longer a pet…but my lover…and alone that…after much striving I have convinced Jupiter to reconsider your status and perhaps give you the status of an…elite? Or in the least you will become a legal citizen of Meidas…" he warped his arms around his black beauty and kissed his aw with a little nip at the end to pull Riki out of his thoughts.

"I…so I won't…so you won't kick me out…?" nervously Riki's hands traveled and rested on his large belly.

"No dearest…you shall remain with me eternally…never to leave my side…and I shall protect you even if it costs me my life…" Iason spoke in his velvety voice sending a shiver down Riki's spine.

"You've…already proved the last part…" Riki's eyes narrowed slowly closing as a light blush appeared on his tan cheeks and he turned his face ready to kiss the soft pale lips.

When suddenly Riki groaned and bent over a bit. If Iason's arm wasn't wrapped around Riki's upper torso, he would most definitely tumble and fall on his belly.

"Riki!" Iason held Riki close preventing his fall, Cal and Rei came rushing and helped Riki back into bed.

"Iason…s-so…sorry…" Riki looked at Iason trying to crack a smile but failed because of the pain radiating from his belly and Iason held him closer.

"What happened!? What did you feel!? Is it the contractions!? OH NO! NOW IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FORE THIS! WE…WE HAVE TO DO SOMETH-" when SMACK!

Rei was freaking out and Cal gave him a slap on the head that was accompanied with a loud 'OWWW' from Rei.

"Quiet! Master Riki and Master Iason need rest." Cal scolded Rei and Riki started laughing at the exchange.

"It seems that the boy has become quite attached to you…though that is not allowed to a furniture…" Iason whispered to Riki with a small smile as he sat next to him and gave him a slight nip on his ear at the end.

"Yeah…he's a good kid…" Riki smiles and leans closer to Iason.

"What caused you to groan?" Iason asked as a hand sneaked its way onto Riki's baby bump.

"They kicked me too hard…" Riki smiled goofily and placed his own hand on Iason's.

Riki laid back into the sot pillows as his eyelids became heavy with the sudden approach of slumber.

"Alright…I will have Raoul examine you once you have rested…alright…?" Riki nodded to Iason and immediately began to drift. Iason stood once he had planted a kiss on his little lover's forehead.

Upon Iason's standing Cal stopped scolding Rei on how to act in an emergency if something like this occurred again. Cal then bowed to Iason when he passed them after pulling the covers over Riki.

"What would you like to have master?" Cal followed Iason out when he was ordered for wine and Rei went to look at Riki's face and then with a smile he dimmed the lights and left the room to go prepare Riki's evening snack.

***ANK***

Iason sat in his office with a wine glass in his hand. Cal came in an announced the arrival of Raoul. Iason raised a fine blond eyebrow, stood and walked to the living area of the penthouse where he knew Raoul was waiting.

"Raoul…my friend…why have you come unannounced?" Iason spoke a bit of irritation radiating off of his tone.

"Do I need to visit my good old friend?" Raoul, looking smug, sat on the plush creamy off-white sofa.

"Really now…?" Iason chuckled at his friend's comment and sat opposite to Raoul. "You do not expect me to believe that you are here without a reason, now do you?" Iason waved at Cal and he immediately brought two goblets of fine wine.

Picking his glass Raoul sipped it and hummed at the gentle stinging on his tongue and sighed a bit before he spoke. "You know…I have finally had the breakthrough that I needed…I have finally perfected the drug that will make the most infertile of the infertile, fertile…not just that, it is such that the probability of a pregnancy developing is a hundred percent." Raoul raised his crystal glass and smiled.

Iason smiled back and sipped his wine. "Congratulations my friend, at least now all the pets that are born beautiful yet infertile can be bread and pups with their beauty and pedigree…not to mention it would sell well off-world too…"

"And," Raoul cut in. "not only does it work on females; it also suits males who wish to have bear a child in a...say…male-male relationship? The drug is working both ways. The only difference is that males would get a temporary womb plus all the necessary organs and once the baby is born, in a few hours it will be dispelled by the body. Though I am still working on making another drug to make the changes to the male structure permanent but there has been no progress…so I was…wondering if you would let me run a few tests on Riki to see how his body is supporting the female reproductive organs within him…" Raoul asked the last part with a bit of shine in his eyes and the shine dulled away when the stern 'No' came from the other blondie.

"How are things with Katze? What have you researched on him?" Iason asked trying to change the subject of his Riki becoming the lab rat of the second most feared blondie.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Everything is going well…in fact I wish for him to come to my lab tomorrow for a bit more…tests…" Raoul looked at Iason for his approval and Iason nodded almost smirking at the thought that came to him.

'The forbidden fruit is something one never should taste…but once they have…one can never go back…'

"I am sure you will be _very satisfied_ with Katze alone…" Iason put his glass to his lips and sipped his wine once more.

"Alright then Iason, I shall send for Katze tomorrow afternoon…" Raoul nodded and then asked looking around "Where is that mongrel of yours anyway? Is seems fairly quiet…"

"Riki is resting…and that reminds me, the reason he is resting is because of severe pain erupting within him…would you mind taking a look at him?" Iason stood once the other blondie nodded and both walked back to Riki and Iason's bedroom where Riki now lay in deep slumber.

After checking Riki's vitals Raoul explained that the kicks of the babies will be stronger now that Riki's due date was approaching and that Riki should get some walking exercise with will help him for the natural birth. But if he wanted they could do a C-section on him too.

"I do not think Riki would warm up to the idea of his child being taken out of him while he was out like a light…I'm sure he will want a natural birth."

"Indeed…and it will be very beneficial on our behalf as well…since it is not every day we see a male give birth…but we must be careful…because we cannot view inside Riki, it gives us a disadvantage…we might not know if the child would be a breach or not…putting the risk at a higher percentage…" Raoul went deep in thought.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine…if not, I have the best doctor in the galaxy with me…" Iason smiled and placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder earing a small smile from Raoul too.

***ANK***

"So you wish to elevate his status my child?" Jupiter thought as she processed information from all of Amoi through her database. "You think he will be safe once he stops being a pet…? Think again my son…think again…"

 **Alright guys tell me what you guys think of this and the previous chapter and do make sure to leave a review k?**


	23. Fears Come to Life

**To reply to a guest review that said why they couldn't see the babies inside Riki with Tanagura's advance tech, I would like to say…**

 **There is a twist. That is why the highest and strongest of Amoian technology is able to scan anything except for Riki. Also, because the babies will be reviled on birth hehe I know, I'm very wicked. 3:D**

 **Enjoy and leave reviews guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Iason was in bed with Riki as he slept bare and gently snoring into Iason's chest. Iason had supported his head on his elbow watching him sleep. His eyes traveled from Riki's angelic face to his large baby bump. He could see the movements of the children inside Riki. He placed his hand on the movement he could see in Riki's skin and was soon smiling without realizing as he saw a shape of a foot pressing outwards. With his index finger he touched the little foot but frowned when the foot retracted but then his eyes widened when the foot kicked back again. Iason slowly wrapped his arms around Riki and held him close…the sun began to rise soon and Riki stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw warm blue orbs looking down at him making Riki smile.

"Did you even rest?"

"Of course my love…"

"You were awake when I fell asleep and your awake even before I woke up…it's hard to believe you, you know…" Riki gave a mischievous smile and shifted to lie on his back.

"Do you not believe me?" Iason sat up and the creamy sheets slid down exposing his perfect body almost making Riki drool at the sight of those perfect abs and that taught texture of muscles on his beloved's torso...

"It's a joke you dumb blondie!" Riki laughed, hiding his lust and watched Iason's face as confusion float in his eyes. "Anyway…come here I feel horny…and I wanna do it doggy style…" Riki extended his arms and Iason took his hands in his and kissed them.

"Not for a while sweet love…as-" Iason smiled but the smile faded when he saw Riki cut him off with tear filled eyes.

"You…you don't love me anymore do you..? You think I'm fat DON'T YOU!?" Riki rolled to the side and began to cry with his back to Iason. Iason was frozen in place. He had never gotten used Riki's mood swings because the rarely came…but when they did, they lasted a long time…and I mean a _really_ long time…and now it seems Riki had begun to feel that Iason did not like him anymore because he had gotten fat. This had happened once before and it was a nightmare…so bad that even Rei had begun to cry with him as well. Cal had facepalmed sighing because Rei had gotten so attached to Riki that Riki was treating him as a little brother and so was Rei treating Riki as a big brother with all his teachings and trainings as a furniture forgotten. It seemed that Riki had showed him sights of love and care like a family member that he had never gotten which had broken the ice wall the training had built around him. Despite the fact of how he was with Riki at home, he acted like flawless furniture if anyone else was around. He acted like the perfect Mink household furniture should be…and was praised for it by Cal too.

Iason was trying to calm Riki down but he began to wailing even louder causing Rei and Cal to rush to their masters' side.

"What is the matter master Riki!?" Cal spoke first and Riki between sobs and hics complained…

"Ia…Iason..hic….do…doesn't li…like me…sob anymore! He…he…he thinks…hic…I'm fat…and…and…doesn't was to…to…have sex…!" with that Riki began wailing yet again. All eyes except Riki's were on Iason. Rei was looking accusingly and Cal had a look which said…

'why did you have to say that master? Now look at the problem we have on our hands…' Cal sighed remembering what everyone had to deal with the last time Riki got figure conscious.

Iason let out a huff and pulled Riki by the arm to turn him so he could face him.

"Riki, I did not mean you were overweight…what I meant was that MY weight could put pressure on the little ones making it dangerous…if only you had let me finish my sentence…as I was saying we should not do it in that position…we could…" Iason gave a quick hard look to Cal to make him leave and take Rei with him and continued "do it in other position…the ones that would put least pressure on them…" Iason smiled gently when the door closed and he placed a hand on Riki's baby bump…

"Sniff…are…Sniff…is that…really what you…sniff…meant?" Riki sniffed and wiped his tears away roughly.

"Yes love…that is what I meant…"

After a few more sniffs Iason heard an okay and before he could react Iason was pushed down by Riki who now had a look of triumph on his face. Iason chuckled with a deep rumble in his chest and pulled Riki down for a kiss…

* * *

 _Flashback (start)_

" _What is the reason for your visit my son?" Jupiter floated with her eyes fixed on the blondie child in front of her._

" _I wish to speak with you in regards of…Riki…"_

" _A, your mongrel of a pet hm? Well, speak your mind child…"_

" _I wish to elevate Riki's status…I want him to be mine…and for me alone…him being a pet means he has to go to pet soirees…and…and he has to…show himself…" Iason clenched his fists and controlled the anger he felt ust imagining someone other than him looking at Riki…_

" _I will consider it…and there is something would like to ask you myself, my child…I wish to access to your penthouse to witness the birth of the pups…" Jupiter spoke and watched Iason look relieved at first but then a bit confused._

" _As you wish mother…"_

" _If that is all then you may leave…" with that Iason left after bowing to tell his beloved the news that would surly make him happy…_

 _Flashback (end)_

* * *

After another session of love, Iason walked out of his bedroom looking perfect with Riki still in bed.

"Cal, I have a meeting today at which all of my brothers well be coming. I do not want ANYONE to disturb Riki…and if he wishes to take a walk then you shall accompany him. Understood? I will also have a few guards stationed on the entrance of the penthouse and if Riki is to leave the house they will follow in a discreet manner. I do not want Riki being in any type of danger, and if something, no matter how small is to happen, you are to contact me immediately no matter where I am..." Iason spoke as he took his cloak and glasses from Cal with Rei standing right beside him.

"Leaving already?" sounded a tired voice from the direction of their bedroom. All eyes fell onto the figure slowly waddling towards them.

"I regret to do so but yes…I have to leave for a meeting…I would have joined them through a terminal but…it seems that the issue we are to discuss is very important…" Iason moved closer to Riki who then wrapped his arms around the blondie's neck and leaned closer. Iason responded by planting his hands on the sides of Riki's large stomach and kissed his forehead.

"I will not be gone for long love…" Iason whispered and Riki just hummed and smiled.

"Come back soon…" Riki kissed Iason on his cheek and let him go.

Iason soon left, Riki went and sat on the plush sofa and sighed in satisfaction when he turned the mode on it warm it up. The warmth made him feel satisfied and relaxed.

A few Hours later…

"Argh! I'm bored! I wanna go out! Rei! Fetch my jacket!" Riki was getting cranky. He usually did when Iason was not around and right now it seemed that the blondie was not gonna be back until a few more hours.

Rei and Cal accompanied Riki as he walked through the pet salon. Not many of the pets were around because many were in their offices and their pets asleep at home…he remembered Iason telling him that there was a party and surly the pets would have had a blast. Riki was in a good mood and stopped at a jewelry store because his eyes caught a thin platinum chain with striking blue sapphires lined on it. The gems reminded Riki of Iason's eyes and without a second thought he went into the shop. An old man stood at the counter and upon seeing someone come in he welcomed them in. a younger assistant grimaced and got enraged at the sight of Riki entering the shop because he was a mongrel. Riki's baby bump was hidden by the specially designed belt he wore.

Riki fondly asked the old man on how much the chain was. Juri, the old man, saw how fondly Riki was looking at the item so he unlocked the display chamber's door and pulled it out for Riki to touch. His assistant was bewildered at this and he let out a shout.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing!? A filthy mongrel like you shouldn't touch things lik-" the assistant was cut-off when the old man silenced him with a harsh statement and turned to Riki who looked shocked at first but then rage could be seen rising in his eyes. Juri immediately bowed and asked to forgive the actions of his foolish assistant and as a token of excuse; he offered the same chain to Riki. Riki refused saying that he did not like being in debt to anyone and that the apology was enough but the old man was not gonna give up easily…

"Young lad, please you must take this, if not as an apology, then at least as a gift from this old man? For the sake if the children you carry…" Riki could not argue back and agreed stating his own terms too.

"Alright old man…I'll take it if you let me buy its pair and tell me if you need any work with the systems in the shop…don't call the repair cuz I'll do it for ya…as a return favor…"Riki smiled and Juri chuckled shaking his head. They agreed and Juri packed the pair of chain in a beautiful silver box with a dark red velvet cushion in it and the chains resting in the center. The box was tied with a golden ribbon on top and when Riki was talking to Juri when the two assistants decided to humiliate the tan beauty and to put him in his place when he belonged…a filthy whore of a slum mongrel who would spread his legs for a better life…

Riki had just sent Rei to get Ice-cream for him and Cal excused himself when he receives a call from Iason who was on his way to enter another meeting.

Both picked up boxes that they had to deliver somewhere when after the first one passed, the second one acted as if he was tripping and with his elbow he hit Riki hard in the right rib making Riki stumble and fall right on his front. Getting up and smirking the plan was to leave…but that did not work out right for him…the assistant's face paled when he saw the sight before him and he fell to the floor.

Riki groaned grinding his teeth in pain clutching at his belly and he could see guards in black…and not just any guards, the guards that were responsible to protect blondies, rushed in as well as Cal and Rei. There was a panic in the shop as Riki began screaming in pain and Cal was shouting at one of the guards to alert his Excellency of what had occurred as they rushed Riki out of the shop and straight back to the penthouse as that was the only place accessible. Raoul's lab was closed due to him being in the meeting all the blondies were in so that was not an option. The Hospital for pets was farther Away and the closest was the Penthouse.

* * *

Iason was dismissing calls from the guards in the impression of them being on simple reports on Riki's behavior. When the guard reported to Cal that they could not get through to Iason Cal decided that he and Rei were going to have to be Riki's mid-wife.

Meanwhile in the room where Iason was having the meeting a shrill alarm went off once and all the holograms disappeared and a smaller hologram of Jupiter herself formed.

"Iason, My child, there has been an incident and you pet has gone into premature labor." Once she spoke images of the guards taking Riki away to the penthouse and Cal franticly looking and ordering around and the other image showed Riki shrieking in pain with an intense expression on his face as he twisted in pain clutching at his belly.

Iason got up filled with rage on why he was not contacted recently and then it struck him. The calls he was getting! Iason rushed out of the meeting with Raoul close behind…on their way, Rei got through to Iason and explained how Riki had gone into labor. Iason was raged when he heard what happened and made a mental note to give a _visit_ to the shop…

As they made their way to the penthouse, Iason could only pray in his heart that they were not too late…

* * *

 **Leave reviews guys and let me know what you guys think! This chapter was longer than usual and I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts and if you can, do give me a few pointers. Btw I have been looking for beta readers and if anyone is interested in being my beta, do PM me.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	24. Parenthood

**OMG! I'm glad you guys enoyed the hormonal Riki. I myself also was laughing while writing it! The Reviews have got me going! I'm gonna tell you this, this story is far from over peeps! Oh and btw…**

 **WARNING: Angst up ahead! Don't hate me for it! But I garra give the plot a bit of twist too ya'know. If I keep make'n it happy, happy and more happy, it's gonna get boring. Trust me. I know. I put a bit of wickedness and a bit of lust, now time for some angst and then action, and then in the future, there is gonna be some humor too plus a bit of cruelty (Related to lovers sort, not the killing). Oh and if you guys wanna double the effect of the angst then listen to a sad (lyric less) tune (violin recommended or C sharp piano), you can start the tune once the baby slides out of Riki. So without further delay, on with the story!**

 **Btw, all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, because I still don't have a beta reader…*sighs***

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Iason, My child, there has been an incident and you pet has gone into labor." Once she spoke images of the guards taking Riki away to the penthouse and Cal franticly looking and ordering around and the other image showed Riki shrieking in pain with an intense expression on his face as he twisted in pain clutching at his belly._

 _Iason got up filled with rage on why he was not contacted recently and then it struck him. The calls he was getting! Iason rushed out of the meeting with Raoul close behind…on their way, Rei got through to Iason and explained how Riki had gone into labor. Iason was raged when he heard what happened and made a mental note to give a visit to the shop…_

 _As they made their way to the penthouse, Iason could only pray in his heart that they were not too late…_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Iason and Raoul rushed into the penthouse and almost froze for a fragment of a second when he heard Riki's pain filled scream echoing through the whole space. It seemed to be coming from their bedroom and when they came in they saw the bedsheets smothered with blood and Rei trying to hold Riki down because the pain was making him trash around...Raoul immediately instructed Iason to hold Riki down because the poor boy could barely do it himself being so small and once Iason was holding Riki down, he was amazed at the strength Riki was using. Cal updated Raoul on everything that had happened and informed him that Riki's water had already broken and the bleeding had begun while they were putting Riki on the bed. Raoul checked and told Iason that Riki was already dilated and that he had to push. Iason turned Riki who had his eyes shut tight with his fists gripping the sheets in a deathly grip.

"Riki, look at me…" Iason spoke softly to calm the tan beauty and slowly Riki began cracking an eye open.

"Ia…Ia…so…o- AHHH!" Riki lurched forward in pain groaning as the desire to push took over him.

"That's it! Push again when the next contraction comes!" Raoul spoke from between Riki's legs already wearing his surgical mask and gloves.

"Cal brought hot water while Rei brought iced water and a soaked cloth for dabbing Riki with it.

It seemed that Iason being there calmed Riki down and that he had become more relaxed. Riki began to follow Raoul's instructions and began to do as he says. Groaning Riki pushes and slowly feels something move inside him. Riki gasps and as another contraction hits him.

"DAMN IT! I HATE YOAAAAAAAAAH!" Riki lurched forward as a contraction made itself known once more, gripping on Iason's tunic he groaned.

"That was a good push…the child has moved quite the distance. Try and breathe slowly. It will help you calm down…" Raoul spoke getting ready for the arrival of the first baby…Cal held towels, tongs, clips and a cutter.

With one more push Riki began to feel the sting of the crowning opened his eyes to see Raoul gasp as he starred at Riki's nether regions.

"What!? WHAT IS IT YOU BIG…AH!" Riki groaned throwing his head back making Raoul snap out of it. Raoul looked up and his eyes met with Iason's deep blue questioning him. Raoul broke into a smile and slowly with the aid of his finger he slowly eased the baby's head out.

"Let's prepare to welcome a new Mink and my best friend's new heir in the household shall we?" Iason's eyes widened in the slightest, undetectable manner at the statement and he looked at Riki who was too busy pushing that he didn't hear him.

Jupiter's hologram watched everything that went on in the bedroom of her most favored child. She almost choked when she heard the words that came out of her other blondie child that was now helping the child's shoulder out. She immediately shifted the visual sensors so she could get a better look at the child being born and was astonished to see the small batch of golden hair on the child's head as well as the pale skin of it just like a certain someone she was most fond off…

Riki grunted with a huff as the rest of the baby slid out of Riki. He kept panting after when the time for a little bit of rest arrived. Iason with a smile touched their foreheads together and Riki managed a tired but happy smile at the blondie who now had a gentle and joyful expression on his face.

At first after clipping and cutting the cord, when Raoul held and looked at the child, he was smiling…but then quickly his smile faded as quickly as it had come…

"He is…not breathing…" slipped out of his mouth, Iason's and Riki's head shot to look at Raoul as he held the still form in his hands…

"M-maybe he still has to take his first breath!" Rei was desperate as he saw the rising turmoil in his masters' eyes as they eyed the child but then he himself went silent when Cal put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He then turned to Raoul for hope but saw Raoul shake his head with his eyes closed…

"I would have performed CPR…but…his neck…" he shifted the blanket a bit to show the small bone that protruded under the skin of the new born… "It must have…happened during the fall that Riki took…breaking the child's…" Raoul handed the quickly cooling, still form to Iason…

Iason's finger shook as he took the small bundle in his arms looking at the still face as the boy's body got more and more rigid with his dark eyes staring lifelessly into nothing…

A choked sob was heard and Iason's eyes fell on Riki who now had tears running down his face with his lip quivering ever of lightly…Iason did not waste a single moment to take Riki's head into his chest with one arm as he held his now deceased child in his other. Riki's sobs and cries got louder and Rei began to cry silently remembering how much he had wanted to see the child…how much he had wanted to play with it…teach it…love it…he could not possibly imagine what his master, Riki felt…all those hours sitting his hammock as he trailed circles on his growing baby bump…thinking of a whole future…all those dreams…everything…shattered in a moments time…

Riki took the now cold for of his baby…that he had imagined holding…holding when he was warm…holding as he cooed or cried or giggled of something! But now…he was silent…Riki slowly touched the small now cold and rigid hand…that was supposed to hold his finger…that was…that was…

Nothing escaped his lips but painful sobs…Riki didn't know what to do anymore…he had lost his purpose…but then…

"AH…!" Riki lunged forward again as he cried feeling the contraction hit him again…he did not want to do this anymore…he had barely survived one shock as of yet, he couldn't possibly survive the loss of his other child…

Iason took the child from him handed the still form to Cal who with sad eyes took him away…watching his child being taken away, despite the pain he reached out of it.

"No…no…please…don…don't take my baby away! Please! Stop Cal! Sto…Argh!" he couldn't hold himself as the contraction hit him.

"Riki…he's gone…" Iason pulled Riki's face into his chest and he could feel the blondie's heart hammer against his chest.

"Iason…Iason…my…my ba….my baby…!" Riki sobbed but their attention was pulled to Raoul who told Riki with a stern voice.

"PUSH Pet!" Riki could not think anymore and he let himself do as he was commanded…he felt broken…

'So…the Great Riki the Dark has finally been broken huh…?' was the last thought that crossed his mind as he began to push grunting…

Jupiter stood in horror of the moment as she saw the familiar looking boy being taken away by Cal…

'How can this be!?' she thought to herself. 'How is it that that mongrel was compatible with a blondie!?' but she could not deny the fact, no matter how much she wanted…the child did belong to Iason…she then began watching the birth of the second child. 'Riki is no ordinary human…of that I am sure…'

Little by little the time passed as each contraction caused the next baby to move inch by inch…

"Almost there…" said Raoul as Riki once again felt the familiar sting of crowning and groaned. He did not want to feel the pain of doing so much and realizing that the bundle of joy he had worked so hard on was…no…he did not want to feel it again!

"AH!" Riki threw his head back when he felt the sting of the shoulders of the baby…

With a grunt and a strong push one last time, the baby slithered out of him and into the towel Raoul held.

Taking a gasp in his eyes began to shut as he went unconscious…luckily Iason was supporting Riki and gently lay him down worriedly. Iason's eyes then turned to his most trusted friend that now held a unmoving bundle in his hands…Raoul's eyes were sad as he clipped and cut the second cord…Iason's eyes dropped and closed when he heard Raoul gasp. Without a delay Iason looked at Raoul and saw an expression of pure shock.

"Raoul…?" Iason's voice broke the trance he was in and he quickly ordered the crying Rei to hand him a sort of pump like instrument which he used to suck the fluid out of the baby's nasal cavity and mouth…and just then…in front of their eyes, Iason's daughter squirmed and sucked in her first breath and let out a cry…

Iason could not understand the feeling that welled up into his chest watching his daughter take her first few breaths…his chest tightened…like someone had gripped his heart…he couldn't breathe…couldn't speak…despite all that he felt warm…was this…love…? A love that a father has for his…children? Unconsciously he held his arms out and immediately Raoul handed the loud wailing baby to Iason as he laid his eyes upon her he could not help but smile. Raoul and Cal cleaned Riki's unconscious form as Rei showed Iason how to bath his darling little bundle of oy who kept on wailing through the whole bath...She was very similar to her brother in every way except for her gender and eyes…after wailing for quite a while she quieted down when Iason was drying her she opened her eyes for the first time and he saw them…the beautiful pair of light blue and clear as crystal eyes…but Iason was more astonished when her wrapped her in a soft green towel that her eyes began to reflect to color of the towel giving the illusion that her eyes were green…he tested it out again by placing his discarded purple cloak on her, covering her towel and saw that now her eyes reflected a light shade of purple…as he did this the new born baby girl eyed her father watching his every move with curiosity and began cooing once her daddy stopped with the testing and wrapped her in a thick soft white blanket after Rei had put a diaper on her. Iason lifted her into his arms and kissed the top of her head…she smiled open mouthed and Iason saw her toothless gums as she gave a giggles and gripped his finger.

"So…what will you name her?" asked Raoul as he adjusted his tunic standing next to Iason looking down at the baby that now yawned getting tired from all the crying and laughing. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her father's warm chest…

"Aurora…Aurora Mink…the first female blondie in the history of the universe…" Iason spoke proudly as his chest filled with pride…

"Why Aurora my friend?" Raoul asked curiously eyeing his friend…

"Because the shades that form in her crystal clear eyes…changing color just like they would…" Iason smiled at her sleeping form and then after kissing her forehead he raised his head…

"Jupiter…do you see now…? It is not always that things your way…Riki was compatible with me…he bore _my_ children…do you see?" spoke Iason confidently.

"…"

"Riki always talked about fate…and now it seems…that what he says is true…"

"And what might that be my child?" asked Jupiter curiously as she began creating another scheme…

"That no matter how hard who tries…if it is fate…it will always happen…one way…or another…" Iason spoke and after bowing once he turned to walk to Riki's tired figure wrapped in soft clean sheets. Jupiter took the bow as an indication that her welcome was over and with a smile she disconnected the line to his penthouse…

"A female blondie…? There is so much to do…so much to know…" Jupiter stood in her chambers as a laugh erupted from deep within her system. She never thought a blondie would ever impregnate anyone…let alone a female blondie child being born from the copulation…doors of new opportunities had opened…and she would not wait another moment in grasping them...

* * *

 **Don't hate me okay? I also cried while writing the angst myself and well let's say I put a lot of feeling into it…I was also listening to a sad tune as well when I wrote it so that had doubled the effect, but! I have recovered and I hope it makes you guys feel how I felt!**

 **Oh and I made the birthing part a bit less detailed because it seems that ff is removing fics that have a bit too much details…but it's enough details so that some of you readers can visualize it…I hope. Hehe anyway tell me what you think of it! Leave a review okay?**

 **Lots of love**

 **Black kitty77**


	25. There Is Always A Rainbow After A Storm

**Guys I have been wanting a beta reader for sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! so please help! Anyone interested? Btw I just adore the reviews! Oh and…**

 **(guest) who said: Update soon! I want more details about Aurora…**

 **Me: don't hold back! Your review kind of gave me quiet the few ideas for the upcoming chapters! So I have to thank you for that!**

 **MERLE, about the spelling + grammar thing, were you talking about this chapter or over all? And not I won't take it bad Because I enjoy when you guys help me make the story better.**

 **WARNING! The "J" in my key board has become weird if I may say so myself. I need to press it a bit harder to get it to be typed. So please don't mind if there is a j missing in "Joy, enjoy, or just" making them "oy, enoy and ust (like in the previous chapter)" thank you!**

 **On with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Riki slowly began to stir and slowly opened his eyes…he saw the familiar ceiling of the penthouse and slowly everything started to come back…Riki remembered how he had been made to trip…and how he had gone into labor…all the blood…the pain…and…his baby…he had lost his son…there was pretty much nothing the tan beauty could give to his blondie…

His love…his body…and finally…a child…and heir…

he was sure of two but not of the third until recent…but now he was sure the third option wouldn't be valid anymore…nor the rest…

'Iason probably hates me now…I couldn't even protect his baby…' Thinking this Riki closed his eyes as tears began to form…but they shot open when he heard Iason's gentle voice…

"Shhh…"

Riki turned his head to the side a bit and saw Iason with his back to him…his neck was bent a bit as if looking very closely at something in his arms…Riki's breath caught in his chest…

"Ias…on…?" Riki managed to squeak out and he gasped loudly when the blondie turned to look at Riki.

'Could it…be?' Riki saw the golden bundle of blankets which Iason held and upon seeing Riki awake, Iason went towards him and sat next to him…Riki shifted and sat up in bed with his eyes fixed on the bundle of blankets…with a smile Iason gently brought the bundle close to Riki and unconditionally Riki responded by wrapping his arms around the bundle…Iason gently moved his hand and grabbing a corner of the blanket, he pulled it back revealing the baby to Riki…Riki's choked on a sob when he saw the baby move her arms getting free of her confinements and sighing in content when she succeeded. Riki's tears started spilling non-stop…

'how could this be…? I thought I lost-…' and then he remembered feeling the sting of the second crowning…he looked at Iason who then gently wiped away any stray tear and kissed him. Licking Riki's dry lips, he smiled at him.

"Thank you Riki…for making me a parent…" his ungloved hands held Riki's head as their foreheads touched.

"I'm so sorry I los-" Riki was cut off by Iason who said…

"No Riki…it was not your fault…the ones responsible of the murder of our son have been taken into custody…I will deal with them personally…"

Riki sniffed a bit but then looked back that the angelic face of his daughter…

"Did…you name…" Riki looked at Iason and he smiled back.

"Indeed, yes I have named our daughter…" it made Riki looked down at her again and smile…

'So…this is our daughter…'

"See? I told ya we would have a girl…" Riki tried to act smug a bit but then spoke again. "what…did you name…her…?" Riki spoke without tearing his eyes from his daughter's sleeping form…

"Technically you are the one to name her, but as you were unconscious at the time, I announced her name in your stead…" Iason spoke as he gently touched his daughter's cheek with the bend of his ungloved index finger.

"Me? But I never…" Riki then remembered…

 _Flashback (start)_

 _After a vigorous display of affection to each other, Iason and Riki lay in bed with Riki still panting and Iason gently rubbing small circles on his baby bump…_

" _Iason…?"_

" _Yes…?" Riki panted as he spoke._

" _Um…what should we…name the little soccer players?" Riki managed a smile…_

" _Well, it clearly depends on their genders…and the probability of them being the same gender is 50% as well as being the opposite gender…so we have to consider four names in total…two male and two female…but the probability of the children being male is very high as females are quite rare…"_

" _Oh yeah? Well, I would most definitely want a girl…and I would name her Aurora…because she will be so beautiful that whoever sees her once will never forget her!" Riki stretched feeling pleased and looked into Iason's eyes._

" _Indeed she would be…" Iason leaned in and after giving a small kiss he had gone down to his belly and kiss the top of it… "What about if they are both boys?"_

" _Iason, we have loads of time to think about names but…if we have boys…then…I want one to be called Auden…I don't know why but…ever since I was a kid…this name has always made me feel safe…"_

" _Very well…one of the boys shall be names Auden…and if a girl is born, the she shall be named Aurora…" he smiled and kissed Iason…after yawning, he then snuggles closer to his heat and lets sleep take him away…knowing he was safe and sound…_

 _Flashback (end)_

"Ah…th-thank you…Iason…" Riki smiles but then his attention is pulled towards his daughter who begins to squirm a bit and opens her eyes making Riki gasp.

"Her…her eyes are…gold…" at the statement Iason smiles and says.

"Watch…" he grabbed a purple colored thick velvet cloth, that he had brought for Riki, and placed it around her covering the golden blanket…

Riki could not breathe…he saw how the shade in her eyes changed from gold you purple…with wide eyes he looked at Iason who looked at him with a smile.

"Th…Thank you…Iason…" Riki with tears in the corner of his eyes he looked at his daughter and just then she began to whimper slowly…

"Wah! What's wrong with her!? Did…did I do something!?" Riki panicked and looked at Iason for help but sees him chuckling.

"She is hungry…Raoul had given you a check-up before he left and has informed me that you are to nurse her."

"Wait a sec…nurse her!? I'm not a fu-…I mean I'm not a woman for God's sake! How can i…" Riki trailed off watching Iason pull his rope apart and slowly pinch one of the small buds on his chest gently…Riki was flabbergasted seeing the pearl like drop on Iason's finger.

"How…how is that even possible…?"

"I believe getting pregnant and then finally giving birth and to non-other than a blondie's child is more astonishing rather than lactating…" Iason spoke and slowly helped Riki support Aurora. When she was close, she immediately latched on and began suckling as if there was not tomorrow…watching her suckle Riki smiled and rested his head on Iason's shoulder whispering one last time…

"Thank you…"

* * *

 **That's it folks! The End!**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Got'cha didn't I? XD this story is far from over guys! Leave reviews to let me know what you guys think! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I get a lot of reviews! I have a good idea for the next chapter so you guys can enjoy loads. But I can only start writing once I get the drive to do so with your reviews!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	26. Blondies can have children too?

**AWESOME REVIEWS! I really loved the reviews! You guys just ROCK! Hehe ^^**

 **A Review requested Raoul to make Riki feel guilty and well, just know, I have taken it into the plot and then soon will be occurring in the story. So sit back and relax and don't worry, the people responsible are gonna get it good.**

 **Oh, and they know the baby belonged to Iason because the pet, who was used as a stud, was of brown hair and eyes plus a small frame and a bit tanned skin but lighter Riki's and way darker than Iason's. Everyone knows, darker characteristics are more dominant than lighter ones, but a blondie's characteristics are the absolute dominant. So if the baby was born with mostly pale blond hair, large shoulder frame and height, colored eyes, pale skin and a very unhuman like grip…there is only one explanation for it… *Points at Iason* he's the daddy people! hehe**

 **Any other questions or request you guys want me to add in the plot?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

It was early morning when Riki woke up groaning only to find the place next to him empty…he sighed and sat up in bed. He knew Aurora's dotting father would definitely be fawning over her right now…

It had been only a few hours since Aurora was born and Iason was already nowhere in sight…nor was she…Riki sighs and tries to stand slowly. He winces when he feels the pain shoot from between his legs into his back and he groans almost falling over and had shut his eyes tightly bracing for impact…but the impact never came…he slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at him. What pulled him out of his daze was the cooing of his daughter…there in Iason's arms cooed a small little baby girl unlike anyone had seen and was giggling watching her daddy tumble. With Iason's help, Riki sat back down on the bed with his eyes never leaving the baby girl Iason held.

"She…she needs to feed…" Iason spoke gently.

"But…she…I mean I fed a few hours ago and besides she isn't fussing for food…" Riki held out his arms to hold her and Iason passed Aurora to him.

"She is a blondie; she is not one to make fuss over petty things love…but you have to feed her every two hours…" he patted her head and she grabbed his finger and cooed.

Riki nodded and began feeding her. Rei had gone and was busy re-decorating the nursery he had made for the babies, and was changing it to befit that was a princess. Their warm fuzzy moment was not to las as just then, Raoul made his way into the room barging in on their moment and began speaking to Iason.

"Iason, I have good news for you!" Raoul almost chirped and Iason walked to him smiling.

"And that is, my friend?" Iason took a seat on the sofa in their bedroom and Raoul sat opposite to him.

"your child, despite being born early, was not as premature as I had thought…it seems that a blondie child requires less time to be born than a normal gestation of a human…and that in the beginning it develops slower than normal…he may have been impregnated by you on the first time that you…bedded him the way you did…but…it took longer to show…by the looks of things now, she looks as if she was almost ready to be born…" Iason nodded to every word Raoul spoke. After discussing a bit more Iason stood and after kissing Riki he left to deal with the insects responsible of his son's death…

Raoul sat there watching Riki for a little while who kept on feeding Aurora and she seemed to take her sweet time feeding. Then he stood and straightened.

"I will be completely straight with you mongrel because you and your daughter will be giving me frequent visits in my lab. You will be examined to see the changes in your body and she will be examined on the whole as she is the first female blondie to be born…" with that he turned and left.

Riki had felt a shiver of fear run up his spine when he had heard the blondie say he was going to use him as a lab rat…well that is how Riki got it but all was forgotten and fury fueled him when he heard him talking about his daughter the way he did. He swore if he was strong enough, he would have beaten the blondie up to a bloody pulp. But unfortunately he was not…and it was that bitter truth he had to swallow every time he saw the mad scientist…(that's what Riki named Raoul)

***ANK***

Cal walked into the pet room to clean up…Eliot and Amber were both on house arrest and punished severely. Then they had been sent away because Iason deemed them to be too dangerous to be around Riki and with the pregnancy reveled, Iason had sentenced them to exile until the babies were born…Iason had taken pity on them when Riki had almost pleaded to Iason saying that they were just foolish and too young…so, Iason had told Cal to bring them back as now, Riki was no longer pregnant.

"So, tomorrow you both shall arrive…" he sighed. "Every day is going to become a handful…"

***ANK***

"I wonder why the sudden meeting was called for…" Orphie huffed from his seat from around the oval table.

"I do not care and do not wish to investigate, as long as it finishes up quickly and I can get back to my work…" Marcus Spoke from behind his data pad.

"Well, I, for one, hope it is something entertaining…routine life has become a bit boring for me if I may say so myself…" Spoke Aisha while playing with a pen in his hand.

Raoul walked in and sat on his seat and Aisha spoke again.

"Ah, Raoul, how nice of you to join us~" he then put the pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Would you kindly explain why we have all been called here today?"

"Why so impatient Aisha? Iason will be here in a few minutes with the reason of this meeting…"

"If this meeting has something to do with that mongrel of pet of his then I would like to very much leave right now please…" Orphei sighed heavily letting everyone know he was tired of it all…and it seemed that most of the other blondies agreed too.

"Oh trust me…more than anyone of you, I would give anything, to get back to my research but the matter at hand, despite it being related to the mongrel, is so important that even my hands are tied…" Raoul sighed closing his eyes.

Aisha was amazed at Raoul and it was only a few moments later that Iason walked in looking prouder than ever before. Behind him, Riki slowly walked in holding something wrapped in golden soft blankets.

Everyone became attentive and Iason, once he was standing in front of his chair, took the bundle from Riki who passed it very gently and spoke to his brothers…

"My fellow brothers…I would like you to meet…my daughter…" with shock all eyes in the room fell to the bundle who was now facing everyone with her back to her father cooing as she watched everyone…

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review and tell me how it was~**

 **oh and I'm really sorry for the late update had a bit of trouble writing this chapter so it took longer.**

 **PLEASE DONT GO WITHOUT REVIEWING!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	27. My Baby

**A question was asked "why didn't the blondies know about Aurora?" Well, you see the other blondies knew Riki was pregnant but what they didn't know was that Iason was fertile and Riki was carrying his child. They had found out that Riki had been artificially inseminated and believed that due to that Riki had gotten pregnant. That is why Aurora's birth came as a shock to them.**

 **And yes…I am a really big fan of forever caged and I have been so down since there hasn't been an update till now *sniff* but anyway! I hoppe she updates soon! Cuz I'll be waiting!**

 **Chapter 27**

Riki sat on the bed watching Aurora in her cradle next to the bed…

"How do you like being a parent?" Raoul moved to stand closer to Riki as he watched him coldly.

"It's…I don't have the words…" Riki spoke gently not taking hint of the sarcasm Raoul's voice held.

"Yes, well let me inform you of something…Aurora is not your first child…" upon hearing the statement Riki's eyes saddened and he spoke.

"I…I know…if only I would have…been careful…I wouldn't have lost him…"

"Who I speak of is not Iason's son…I am talking about the child you impregnated Mimea with…the reason I had to put her down…since you had tainted her…" Raoul looked down at Riki's widening eyes.

Mimea…was pregnant…!?

"H-how…but you didn't have to kill her for it! You could have…just…re…removed…it…" his voice trailed off as his parental instincts began kicking in. not letting him say the words…not letting him wish death upon his child…

"I see you still have feelings for her…if Iason would have heard that he surly would have cried…even if he is not capable of doing so…" just then the sound of crystal shattering in the marble floor was heard from the door way and Riki's eyes widened…

Iason stood there…he had been holding a box which looked nicely wrapped…a gift…and it seemed to have been for Riki…Riki's heart would have stopped if it could…the look in Iason's eyes…the hurt…suddenly it changed…it changed to anger and fury…they were cold once again…just as the time he and Mimea had…had made…that mistake…the mistake he would give anything to go back and change…the mistake of betrayal…

"Iason! It's not like he…Iason! Please listen to me! I don't feel anything for her! I was just a little emotional because of the hor…" Riki's words get stuck in his throat when Iason walks up to him and grabs him by the front of his shirt and throws him on the bed on his stomach. He then raises a wand ready to strike and Riki watches in horror as it comes down to strike him when suddenly…

"Ghaaa! Hah…hah…hah…" Riki sat up panting covered in sweat. He looked frantically around the room and saw everything was the same…

"A…*gulp*…it…it was just a dream… thank the Lord…it was all a dream…" Riki fell back on the huge pillow and winced when he felt sharp pain shoot from between his legs and he let out a soft groan.

Just then Raoul walked in and Riki's breath was caught in his chest…it was as if the dream was beginning to play…but only this time…in reality…

Raoul saw Riki's color pale and arched his eyebrow.

"What kind of a vile assumption do you have now mongrel?" Raoul asked as he huffed standing next to Riki.

Riki couldn't answer…his breath was caught in his throat anxiety raised bile up his throat seeing his dream play out in reality…

Arching a brow Raoul snapped his fingers in front of Riki but there was no response…it was as if Riki was frozen. The trance only broke when a third person made their appearance.

"Riki? Are you re-…" Iason got cut off by seeing the look in Riki's eyes…it was the same look Riki had when he knew Iason was about to punish him but only…this time the look was much worse… Iason rushed to Riki and gave him light slap on the cheek making Riki snap out of his daze and looking into Iason's blue worried orbs and gripped on his tunic holding his tears back because of the relief that flooded into him seeing that everything was fine…Iason signaled Raoul to leave them alone and Raoul did just that.

"Riki, what is the matter? Why do you look so…" Iason could not make the words to describe how much emotion was on Riki's face.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I'll get ready…" Riki tried to get up but lost his balance but Iason caught him…feeing the warmth of his chest Riki began to relax and snuggled close. After a little while, Riki looked up and to Iason's relief, Riki was back to his old self.

"Um…excuse me masters but…you are both going to be late for the meeting…" Rei peaked into the room and when he got a nod from Iason and left the room.

After getting ready Iason and Riki left with Aurora to go to the meeting with the rest of the blondies…

At the meeting…

Iason and Riki walked in and once Iason introduced Aurora Riki saw how stunned they were all left…

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER!? HOW IN JUPITER'S NAME IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Orphe stood up from his seat breaking the silence.

"Iason, please do not play jokes on us for your amusement… despite the fact I am enjoying Orphe's reaction to much extent, I must say that this joke is a bit…of what you might like to call…waste of time…" Aisha spoke eyeing Orphe who was about to say something back to Aisha's remark but was cut off by Raoul who spoked.

"Let me clear you doubts…" Raoul waved his hand and as Iason sat on his seat with his daughter in his lap, Riki sat on the armrest of Iason's chair, statistics appeared as holograms and so, Raoul continued.

"As you all can see this data, she is biologically Iason's daughter…as well as being Riki's…I had done a DNA test just in case you all might not believe what you see of her physical traits, so looking at here genetic makeup, reality can sink in much better and easily…" right when Raoul had stopped explaining, Aurora cooed at the shimmering lights and give out giggles struggling in her father's iron like grip so Iason let her on to the table which all the blondie's were facing. Supporting her head and spine as she sat on her diaper and vigorously shook her arms with a smile on her face, Iason watched evaluating her personality traits…

She was most definitely energetic just like Riki but had a grace to whatever she did. She was very emotional indicating another personality trait from Riki but her looks were best of both her parents… everyone was silent as they watched he make different noises but what caused them to smile was the yawn she took showing her toothless gums. Riki noticed and immediately leaned forward to pick her up and scooped her into his embrace cradling her as she began dozing off.

"I'll take her to the next room...besides, I have to feed her too and I'm doing it in front of these freak shows…" Riki whispers. Iason nods in approval and Riki leaves and Iason asked.

"Now then…anymore questions?"

 **Leave loads of reviews okay? Tell me how it was and if you have any questions leave reviews so I can clear the doubts up in the next chapter author note.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	28. How Did It Happen?

**Hey guys! The reviews just had me writing right away! And sorry about the previous chapter not being longer, I just wanted to get the chapter out and not let you guys wait any longer. Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

 **P.S Jupiter and maybe others might be a bit OOC so be careful and don't say I didn't warn ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"I still do not get how this all could have been possible…what I mean is that blondies are supposed to be sterile. Why is Iason the only one who is fertile? Does it not seem unfair to the rest of us?" Orphe spoke.

"Indeed…it does seem a bit unfair to us…especially when Iason bedding a mongrel was also over looked…" spoke Gideon Lagat in a low tone…

"Oh come on now…this only proves that everyone here who feels as my brothers stated is clearly not in control of their emotion which is much unlike a blondie if I may say so…" Aisha relaxed back into his seat as he spoke "Iason has always been Jupiter's most beloved of us all and we know she has made him a bit different from us all…he is the prince of Tanagura so why not…how do you say it…ah yes…why not cut him some slack? Yes that's the phrase. Please do not mistake my words as an expression of favoring him above everyone. All I am saying is that Iason has always been different from us in regards to thinking and performing his duties… does there have to be a conflict if he is different in his physical aspects as well?"

"I would have never thought something so cerebral could come from you Aisha…considering the fact that you are always rather jaded during our meetings… I had the impression you did not pay much attention to the meeting unless of course it has something to do with your department of intelligence…" Raoul spoke with amusement and Iason gave a small smile.

"Raoul…you don't have to be so harsh with your words…despite being a blondie, I still am not sterile of emotions now am I?" Aisha spoke looking at Raoul.

Gideon smirked amused at the exchange between Raoul and Aisha and then began to speak.

"Iason, do you think, if we want…we can also ask Jupiter to…bestow a bit of…let's call it…favor…of hers upon us as well…because it seems to me that she is giving you too much of a free hand on matters…"

"Gideon, my brother, despite the actions I have been allowed to take, call it Jupiter's favor or my hard work, I have always had a flawless reputation in social society as well as my work environment… and despite the changes that occurred upon Riki's arrival in our lives, there has never been a decline in my social nor work performance… and I have brought much more benefits to Amoi than ever before… and I must say… life has become more… " Iason was cut off by a voice that everyone knew all too well…

"More interesting? More enjoyable? More versatile?" Jupiter's hologram formed in the center…

All the blondies gave a slightly deeper nod of greeting and then she turned to Iason… "So…the birth of your offspring… makes me, in human terms a grandmother I believe… "

"Indeed. Considering we are your children, it really does make you the grandmother of my beautiful baby girl… of my Aurora…" Iason smiled proudly.

"You are so proud of her right now when she is still an infant who cannot even hold her head up…just imagining him when she is all grown up and just like her father, she will desire someone and will want to bed a pairing partner too, almost sends shivers down my spine imagining Iason's reaction…" Gideon spoke with a smirk but did not emphasize what kind of shivers… Aisha was enjoying the different emotions that played in Iason's eyes while his cold exterior remained the same as ever…

"Speaking of Aurora, where is she and that mongrel?" spoke Raoul.

"He is busy feeding her…" Iason glanced at Raoul and straightened up. "There will be a grand celebration for my daughter's birth so for now… please do excuse me but I have to go deal with the supposed killers of my son…" Iason was about to stand when...

"Son!?" Orphe stood shocked.

"Yes… son. If it wasn't for those discourteous low class creatures that are in my lab right now, Iason's son would have still been alive… of course if that was the case then the children would have yet to be born…but due to the incident induced labor, and Riki's fall, the male died before he was able to breath his first breath… it is a pity... but the female lives and now is named Aurora…" Raoul looked at all the blondies as some of them began whispering.

"Mother…I wish to…I wish to ask you…" Aisha spoke in a manner was seemed of a child asking a favor of a parent…

"Yes my child?" Jupiter floated closer to Aisha.

"I know I would be over stepping my bounds by asking this but…seeing Aurora…I could not help but feel a sort of… pull… a desire to… to have someone to… interact with… to play with…like one would with a baby…"

"… Are you not satisfied with your being as it is?"

"That is not what I meant… I am satis-…" Aisha was cut off by Jupiter.

"You wish to have more to your life…more than the routine that has been deemed for you for so many years…it may seem to you all that it is due to my favor upon Iason… there was a mistake the was committed during the development of Iason's genetic material. But that mistake could not be detected so his development continued… and upon being alright during his development, his termination order that I had on standby was canceled and thus, he sits amongst you today… it was not during one of his tests that it came to my knowledge that the sample of his semen contained cells. When looked into, they turned out to be reproductive cells. But of course he wasn't treated for it. My system could never predict him to evolve and indulge in the actual act of intercourse. I also had it researched and experimented to see if his seed could be nurtured into an offspring but all results failed…it seemed that not a single recipient cell, which in other words, is the egg was not compatible. Surprisingly, Riki was compatible which made me doubt on Riki's origins. He is not of Ceres… he is not of Amoi… in order to confirm his origins I require to do a few tests but only when Riki's hormonal levels come to a normal range…" she turned to look at Iason and he nodded.

"Of course… I am sure Riki would be thrilled to now about his actual origin…" Iason spoke coolly.

"As of now, Riki is no longer a pet. He has been given an elite status as I will not have rumors of my grandchildren and possible leaders being born from a pet from Ceres. Iason, you must remove the pet ring that you have on Riki and a specially made earing with the design of your choice will be delivered to your penthouse in a few days. You may give it to him as a gift. Then he is to have a session with me every two weeks in my chamber."

"But Jupiter, his body cannot withstan-…" Iason was cut-off by Jupiter, whose voice suddenly boomed in the room as she came close to Iason eye to eye.

"HIS BODY… has withstood the strain of carrying a BLONDIE'S child… and not just one… but two… so do not argue with me."

"O-of course…" Iason mentally slapped himself for losing his cool when the wellbeing of Riki was at risk. He was a blondie for God's sake! And the leader of the syndicate on top of that! How could he have not known better!? Love really does change people…

"But the sessions will not begin unless Riki is convinced… for in his book you are considered untrustworthy… it has taken me years to gain his trust for I was deemed the same once upon a time…" Iason smirked and Jupiter smiled back.

"My child… do not worry for such things… I am more than capable of handling everything… because even while I talk with you all, everything happening on Amoi is going through with my approval… "

"Indeed… but I will appreciate it if you do not use drugs or chemicals on Riki as you know, he is nursing Aurora…"

"Oh but of course… Iason, you may leave to see you're… pairing partner Riki… as it seems he requires your presence at the moment. My other children will be shown how Aurora was born."

"Thank you… mother…" Iason stood and left as Jupiter's hologram changed and the recorded birth of Aurora began to play…

"I have already seen the birth so please do excuse me… I have work to do…" Raoul stood and walked out of the room to go to his lab to take a last look at the beings who cost Iason his son… his heir… before they get chewed out by Iason himself…

* * *

 **Leave reviews guys! And tell me if you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	29. Iason's Revenge

**I am soooooooooo sorry about being late and sooooooooooooooooooo glad you guys liked the chapters! I had such a good time reading your reviews it gave me so much energy!**

 **Alrighty, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Riki?" Iason walked in and saw Riki sitting on the sofa deep in thought…

"Huh…? Oh… Iason, is you meeting finally over…?" Riki snapped out of his daze.

"Yes… for me it is… Riki, listen… there are some matters I wish to discuss with you…" upon seeing that Riki seemed exhausted Iason just smiled… "Do you wish to go back to our house?" Iason then sat next to Riki.

"I guess so…" Riki just leaned closer to him resting his head on Iason's shoulder with Aurora in his arms. Iason wrapped one of his arms around him and with the other arm; he took Aurora who happily moved from the arms of her mother to her father's stronger hold.

Iason smiled and in just a few moments Riki was fast asleep…

 _His exhaustion of birthing has yet to leave him…_

Iason quietly sent a message to Cal to send Rei to their location. When Rei arrived, Iason gave Aurora to Rei and picked Riki up bridal style as he slept. He took Riki beck to the penthouse and laid him in the bed.

He then walked out to the hall and spoke to Cal. "Cal, Riki is asleep so let him rest as much as he wills that is of course with the exception of Aurora's feeding time. I am going out and will be back my nightfall." Iason then turned and walked out, leaving the house.

"Yes, master…" Cal bowed as he watched Iason leave.

Iason stopped in the door frame and asked without turning. "Are _they_ back?"

"Yes master…they are in the pet room…"

"Don't let them near Riki until I am back…" Iason crossed the threshold and the door slid closed.

"Yes master…" Cal smiled watching the door close.

***ANK***

Iason walked into Raoul's lab.

"Ah, finally… I was beginning to wonder when you would come…" Raoul smirked watching the cold and murderous look in Iason's blue orbs…

 _That's the Iason I know…_ Raoul smirked watching him come to him.

"Is everything ready…?" Iason walked to stand next to a wall and pressed a hidden switch and a door opened revealing the three men from the shop.

The older man was not tied and sat in a chair holding a beautifully pack box. The other two were tied on the metal table.

"I saw the footage from the shop surveillance cameras, and that old man is the apparent owner and the other two are his assistants. The old man was not involved in the killing of your son…" both blondie's watched the three men as Raoul handed Iason the data pad with the video of everything that happened and the two assistants flinched, their eyes widening. They didn't know the child belonged to Iason…let alone they fact it was Iason's only heir…

"Oh dear…" Juri said saddened.

"You… old man, who are you…?" Iason handed the pad back to Raoul you set it away, walking closer to the old man.

"I am called Juri your excellency… it is an honor to meet you in person… and… I am truly sorry for your loss… please do accept my condolences…" Juri stood and bowed to Iason.

"Thank you for your concern…"

"Uh… your excellency, if I may…" Iason nodded to the man and he held out the box.

"What is this?" Iason looked at the box and thought that maybe it was something to offer his condolences, if it was, then he was going to reject it but what he heard next surprised him.

"This is something… the young lad chose… I had gifted him one but he would not take it so he bought it's pair… he never really got to take it with him…so I held on to it for him… please accept this from me…"

Iason nodded once again and took the box looking at it for a second and then looked up at him.

"You my leave… but unfortunately, your assistants will not be returning to you… as they have caused me my son, they were sentenced to death by Jupiter herself." Iason motioned for a guard to come and take the old man back to his home.

"I… understand… I… please do have a bit merci on… the younger one… he is my nephew…" Juri had one last look at his nephew before he turned to leave the white lit room… he would never forget the look in his nephew's eyes…

"One more thing… do not mention about your nephew… it will sadden Riki…"

"Yes your excellency…" he bowed and left.

***ANK***

"That… that really was astonishing…" Aisha spoke sitting back amused.

"But… how is that even possible!?" Orphe was frustrated and sighed.

"Now now… it a good development… first of all… has anyone noticed what this all really means?" Aisha now had a really big smile pasted on his face.

"I believe you will enlighten us…?" Orphe spoke through his teeth.

"Well, first of all…" Aisha stood up and put his hands on his waist. "We're uncles!"

There was a silence in the room.

"Oh and I cannot wait to spoil her~" Aisha, not noticing the atmosphere, turned and walked out of the room mumbling to himself on how her clothes should be and how he will get the best designers for her and so on because he was the one who had most power over Tanagura. After Iason that is...

***ANK***

Iason walked out of the room with bloody gloves. Choked screams could still be heard from inside as Raoul went on beginning his experiments. Though the screams belonged to only one person, the younger of the two was still his body slowly going cold.

"Now that that's done with… I have to deal with _those_ two sorry excuses of pets…" Iason almost sighs.

He picked up the box that Juri had given him earlier and wanted to open it to see what it was but he knew better. If it would upset Riki he would not do it… so he held the box and left Raoul's lab as once again the screaming from the room could be heard until the door closed…

Upon reaching the penthouse Iason went in and was greeted by Cal who took his cloak and fetched wine for his master.

"Are they back Cal?" Iason asked with u uninterested voice.

"Yes master… shall I bring them here before you?" Asked Cal and received a nod from Iason.

He went and brought the two pets to Iason. Eliot and Amber sat on the floor in front of the blondie as his frozen cold eyes pierced the two of them.

"Do you know the reason you were punished?"

All they did was nod quivering.

"Then know this. Riki is no longer a pet here." Both the pets' head shot up thinking Iason had terminated the mongrel and were flooded with relief and worry at the same time. They were happy Riki was not there anymore but they were afraid that they might suffer the same fate.

"Riki is now an Elite and is the bearer of my children, the mother of my daughter Aurora. If he were to be offended in anyway the punishment will be severe… is the clear?" they could only nod and quiver.

Iason then got up and walked up to his bedroom where Riki lay on his side supporting his head on his elbow as he ran his other hand throw Aurora's hair as she slept next to him.

"Have you fed her?" Iason asked sitting on the side of the bed and then laying closer to Aurora.

"I had fed her before but it's going to be her feeding time soon enough…"

Iason was very happy seeing Riki like this. He could finally see that pure smile. He wanted to always see that smile and so… he placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you…"

"I love you too Iason…" Riki smiled at Iason looking into his soft blue eyes with his own charcoal black.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Cal walked in with a message.

"Master, there is a message for you master…"

Iason took the message and saw that Jupiter had arranged the party for Aurora's introduction after five days.

"Aurora will be introduced to everyone in five days…" Riki smiled and cradled Aurora in his arms getting ready to feed.

"Soon all of Amoi will know their new princes…" Iason spoke kissing her head as she suckled her daddy making the little Aurora frown on who was trying to disturb her feeding time, extracting a deep chuckle from within Iason's chest.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? review cuz you know, it keeps me going!**

 **Lot's of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	30. Iason Has A Daughter?

**Alright guys! here it is. tell me what you think! by the way riki is gonna be a bit OOC here because of the hormones but meh. any way relax sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

"Where are Aurora's clothes Rei!?" Riki had turned the room upside down. The once beautiful nursery was now a disaster. The soft creamy golden lining wardrobe which was once neatly closed, was now open with clothes lying everywhere. The once neat dressing table was littered with accessories. The soft creamy plush carpet on the floor was nowhere in sight as it was covered with scattered thing. When Iason walked in, seeing all the mess he sighed.

"Riki, what exactly are you doing?" he almost tip toed to where Riki was and from the corner of his eye he could see Aurora giggling and playing with her chew toy in her cradle.

"The dress… it's gone! I can't find it! What are we gonna do!?" Riki began to tear up and Iason sighed yet again when he usually never did. Apparently the hormones were still in effect after birth. Raoul had told him that Riki would be like this for a few more months too…

"For Jupiter's sake! Will you please calm down! I had given the dress to Cal to have it pressed and right now it is in our room."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner Iason!" Riki suddenly switched to angry mode from weeping mode in just a few seconds. Iason resisted the urge to sigh yet again but instead just huffed.

"I will dress our daughter so will you please get ready? We have to leave in a few minutes and the host of the party cannot be late…" Iason went and picked Aurora up into his arms. Surprisingly Aurora had begun to support her neck by herself already.

Riki sighed and nodded. Iason took Aurora to get dressed in a golden shimmering dress and she sure was glad too. Giggling and tugging in her father's hair was her most favorite form of showing gratitude.

"Yes, yes, I know. You are very welcome…" Iason smiled when he saw the golden color being reflected in her eyes as they twinkled.

Rei had suggested to dress her but Iason said no and went to dress her himself. She was really happy that her father was spending time with her and once she was ready he picked her up and went to see if Riki was ready yet.

***ANK***

"Do you know the purpose of this party?" a ruby asked a platinum as they sipped their campaign.

"I was not informed of anything… but what I do know is that this party was organized by Jupiter herself."

The hall was bustling and moments later Iason walked into the hall and clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, as you all know my previous pet, Riki was pregnant despite his gender being male, and I am pleased to announce that he has finally given birth. Though the birth was not due until two months later and was induced due to an accidental tripping… though it was not exactly accidental… the culprits have been punished as due to that fall, one of the children lost his life…the punishment was however… a death penalty."

Whispers filled the hall and one platinum spoke up. "With all due respect lord Mink, a death penalty just for a pup of a pet is much too harsh…"

"Indeed it would have been _if…_ if the children were mere pups… those children that Riki bore were not a mere stud's pups… but a blondies… because I am the one to sire them…" Iason's chest puffed up in pride and Riki waited behind the dark curtain watching Iason and smiling seeing him proudly announcing the bith of his daughter.

"I will one more thing clear… Riki is no longer a pet… he has been rewarded the status of an elite… and now, without any further ado, I would like to introduce to you all… Aurora… _my beloved daughter…_ " with that Riki walked up to Iason and gasping sounds could be heard from the crowd as at first they had thought it was all a joke but seeing Aurora in the flash was something they could not ignore. Iason pulled Aurora in his arms and held her close as she giggled and tugged on her father's hair as she looked around the hall at the elites with different colored hair… this was the first time she went out of the walls of her home. She looked around and cooed.

"I think she wants to look around…" Riki whispers to Iason and Iason smiles.

"Yes indeed, it does seem that way… why don't you show her around?" he hands her back to Riki and goes to greet the rest of his fellow blondies.

"How do you like the party sweetie?" Riki asked his daughter as he walked to the center of the room lost in his own little world with his daughter no noticing that almost everyone in the room was looking at him except twelve blondies… the thirteenth blondie was of course watching Riki and his daughter.

Riki decided to show Aurora a view of the city and so, he walked to the huge wall made only of glass and upon seeing the lights Aurora began to wriggle excitedly as she looked on. There was so much that she felt like she did not have enough time to take in all of what ws shown to her.

The party well very well and after a while, Aurora had fallen asleep and was now in Iason's arms. Riki had wanted to take her away so that Iason could talk with his fellow elites but it seemed that Iason was much to possessive and thus did not let go of Aurora. Plus he thought it must be vexing to care for her all day and night… since he had to feed her every two hours during the day plus the night. Iason was quite cross because of this because from the time Aurora stepped into their lives, frankly speaking, Iason had not gotten laid… which made him edgy. He wanted so very much give Aurora to Rei to take care of and have his way with his mongrel but he knew that was ust an irrational thought. Right now his priorities that were most high were three… Riki, Aurora and his work…

***ANK***

"you know Iason… this is the first party that i actually enjoyed…" Riki smiled as he walked into the penthouse and Cal took his jacket and Iason's cloak. Rei came and offered to take Aurora and to tuck her in bed but Riki refused Rei and said that he wanted her to sleep with Iason and him tonight. Iason was planning to court Riki into making love but it seemed Riki had planes of his own…

 **Review people! I need reviews to keep me going! :3**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Black Kitty77**


	31. Iason Gets His Wish

**Chapter 31**

Iason's eyes opened to a whimpering sound and the tugging of his hair, he frowned looking at the source of his discomfort and saw Aurora was whimpering a bit and pulling on Iason's hair. He then saw that Riki sat up on his elbow pulling Aurora closer to his chest and supporting her head on his arm as she latched on. Once she began to suckle Riki dropped his head back on the pillow and fell asleep. Iason's lips curled up at the corners, his previous irritation completely forgotten, he sat up getting out of bed.

He so dearly wanted to bed Riki but unfortunately, his daughter was taking almost all of Riki's time and energy. Females were rare plus the natural way for reproduction was not that successful, so when a female who was not a pet, would get pregnant, it would be a sort of mini miracle.

Iason put his robe on and then walked out of their room where he left Riki sleeping and watched as Rei bowed and greeted.

"Good morning master, what would you like in breakfast and when should I have it ready?" Iason nodded to the furniture.

"I have a meeting to attend and will be back in time to have breakfast with Riki. You may prepare whatever Riki wishes and I will have the same. Ah, yes, my choice will be different only under one condition…" Iason looked directly at Cal who coolly spoke.

"You will have what master Riki will have unless it is a strange combination of food because of his hormones?" to that Iason gave a small smile of acknowledgment and went back to the bedroom in order to get ready. Once he was ready to go he emerged out of the master bedroom and went to the door taking his cloak from Cal.

"One more thing Cal, as of recent I have not been able to spend much time with Riki than I did before Aurora's arrival, particularly night time. It seems that Riki gets much too exhausted during the day that he fails to entertain me at night. Make sure he will be well enough for me to at least have a few rounds before bed…"

"Yes master" with a bow from Cal, Iason left the threshold.

A few hours later Riki woke to Aurora's giggling and saw the Rei was changing her clothes. Smiling Riki yawned, stretched in bed and received a 'good morning from Rei'. Riki replied with a greeting of his own and then asked the next thing that was on his mind.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Riki asked sitting up and Cal walked in with another 'good morning' making his way to lay out Riki's clothes.

"Pancakes with honey, lemon and a fruit juice, master Riki. Is there anything else you would like to have?" Cal asked as Riki got out of bed to wash up.

"Yeah, I want what we had yesterday. You know the one with the creamy soft…suff…souff?"

"Soufflé?" Cal asked

"Yeah, that's the one. Oh and I don't want juice, black coffee will be good today."

"I understand master but you will not be given Coffee as you are still nursing Mistress Aurora and caffeine is not good for her."

"Whatever!" Riki was pissed when his request was rejected but soon calmed down knowing it was not for himself, but for his daughter, Aurora.

Cal soon left and began to make the soufflé he was ordered to make and Rei took care of dressing Riki and taking care of Aurora. When Riki was ready to sit down, the door to the penthouse opened and Iason walked in. Cal took his cloak and Iason proceeded in the direction of the dining area. Riki had just sat down when Iason walked in.

"Welcome back" Riki smiled up at Iason as he came and stood next to Riki's chair.

"Finally awake are we?" he then bent down and kissed Riki enough to make him breathless.

Iason then scanned the table for what would be served and was glad that nothing unusual was served. He then sat on his own seat and began dining with Riki. After breakfast, Riki was going to take Aurora for a walk in the bio-habitat developed in Eos but Rei took Aurora away before he could say much. Riki was told by Cal that now that he was one with a status of an elite he would have to play his part in society. Riki was baffled by this but soon accepted the responsibility when he was told it was all for Aurora. Riki was personally showed around the office he would be taking, which was technically next to Iason's and was told about what he would be doing as he was going to be Iason's assistant. Riki was not fond of the idea of working like Iason and made a fuss when he and Iason walked into his office.

"Remind me again why I have to work here!?" Riki spoke through gritted teeth trying desperately not to snap at the blondie in front of him _. Fuck…Life sure was much better as a pet…even though I am free now…but this sucks!_

"Why do you think Riki? My pairing partner cannot be just some nursing… never mind, what everything comes down to is that _you are an elite_. You have a status and now responsibilities. Not just as Aurora's parent, but as my pairing partner, as a member of the elite society, as a responsible parent…and as my beloved… do you understand Riki?" Iason touched Riki's cheek and Riki just huffed gritting he teeth with his arms crossed on his chest feeling like a kid who had just been scolded by a teacher.

"Life was easier when I was a pet even though I hated it…it was still easier…" Riki mumbled so lightly that no one would have been able to hear it but with Iason's enhanced hearing, he heard it perfectly clear.

"indeed. It was. But I distinctly remember you saying you wanted to be free. Well? How does it feel being free and in power that many lesser beings desire?" Iason watched him with cool blue yes piercing right through him.

"This sucks… I want to be free, not work like a doll for the rest of my life!" Riki snapped as Iason went and sat on his office chair.

"Riki, please try to be rational. Look at it this way; you will be paid money that you would have earned by your own sweat and blood and not…how do you say it? Ah yes, leech it off me. You will also be respected, not just as my pairing partner but by your performance at work. Perhaps you can do something to help you fellow mongrels progress in society. i mean you would not have been able to do anything from a status of a pet, but as you are now, you can propose measures to make Ceres a better place and the blondie council will take into consideration. Once their opinion is out you no matter what it is, the last word lies with Jupiter and if she says yes, no one will be able to object. Not even me." Iason smirked in triumph as Riki sat on the seat in front of Iason's desk.

"Silver tongue…" Riki mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Iason leaned a bit forward.

"Your such a sly bastard… you know just where to strike to make the other person dance on the palm of your hand."

"Why, Riki… I thought you already were aware of that fact? Haven't I showed you enough times in bed?" Iason laced is fingers with a smirk and a light blush crept its way into Riki's cheeks.

"Anyway, so what do I do exactly?"

"Here" Iason gives Riki a folder and explains what he will have to be doing. "but before all of that, you will be learning a few things…"

"Like what?"

"etiquettes, to speak without the use of profanity, and Amoian literature for a start. I will not have you illiterate and ill-mannered since you represent the elite society as well now…" Iason picked up another folder and gave it to Riki. "This one has the details of your teachers, your study routines for every month. Every last week of the month you shall receive the schedule for the coming month. If there is anything you would like to do at any time then do inform me a few days prior to the engagement. Short notice changes will not be acceptable. Is there anything you do not understand until now?"

"I…I have to do so much!? What about Aurora?! Who's going to-" Riki was cut off by Iason.

"She will be taken care of by the furnitures and you should not worry over that. If there is nothing you do not understand then that will be all for now. I will also have a smaller nursery built in your office. That way you will not fret and run back to the penthouse every hour or so…" Iason stood and walked Riki out where Cal was waiting. "Now you may return back and do as you wish. Your lessons will begin after two weeks…"

With a kiss Iason sent Riki off. The lack of response from Riki was due to his shock and too much info flooding his mind.

***ANK***

Cal finished typing the message with the details for tonight and pressed send to send it to Iason's personal terminal.

"Rei, is everything ready?" Cal went to see Rei in the nursery

"Yes, everything is ready. We will not be having any problems or disturbances tonight and to make sure of it, I will be staying here with her…" Cal nodded to Rei and left to go about his chores.

Meanwhile Iason took Riki to the city and showed him some of the projects that were under way. It was evening by the time they finished and Iason took Riki to a famous restaurant and after having dinner there Riki was ready to leave when Iason said he had a surprise for him. Riki was half suspicious an half excited. Iason took Riki to the top floor of the top rated hotel in all of Tanagura and showing Riki the balcony that faced the open arid lands of Amoi was a sight that made Riki's breath hitch. He could not believe the numerous amounts of starts he could see. The twin moons that hovered in the sky. The gentle twilight that could still be seen. The fresh pollution free breeze that flew into his face… to say he was speech less could not even begin to cover the emotions he felt.

"Do you like it?" Iason placed his hands on Riki's shoulder gently pressing close to Riki's back.

"I…I just…" Riki could not say much and just leaned back to press their bodies closer.

"would you like some Champaign?" all Riki could do was node and Iason leaned picking up the bottle of Champaign and two crystal glasses. He then filled them and handed one to Riki. Iason then clinked his glass with Riki's and took a sip as Riki just sighed looking at the view in front of him. Watching the starry skies Riki suddenly felt soft velvety lips touch the skin on his neck as Iason gently laid a trail of light and soft kisses.

"I-Iason…" Riki managed to squeak out before his own lips were caught in the freezing fire of those velvety lips that were showering his neck once.

"Riki…" the owner of those dangerous crystal blue orbs whispered in between kisses and then slid his tongue into Riki's hot cavern.

"Nnn…WAIT! We have to go back! Aroura-"

Iason cut Riki off and said. "she is well cared for and if we are needed, Cal or Rei will contact us immediately." Seeing Riki's shoulders relax, Iason nipped on his earlobe and licked the shell of Riki's ear. Riki shiverd at the feel and when he turned his face towards Iason, his lips were engulfed into a deep breathtaking kiss.

"not…ah, Iason…! N-not here…" Riki managed to mumble out before Iason scooped him up into his arms and walked back inside.

"Where do you wish to then?" Iason touched their foreheads together as their breaths mixed.

"T-the be… the bed…" a light blushed crept into Riki's cheeks as he hid his face in the nook of Iason's neck.

Iason smiled. "Agreed…" he then walked into the lusciously decorated bedroom with scented candles lit and the soft white silky curtains draped around the bed starting from the roof connected to the bedposts till the end of the bed. He laid Riki down and stood taking his outer garments off of his tunic. It pleased him that his pet was as eager as him because in a flash of few seconds, Riki was bare. Iason having climbed up on the bed began kissing him sliding his gloved hands up his arms and down his chest.

"Ia-Iason, lose the gloves!" Riki felt uncomfortable because whenever a similar situation happened it was when he was getting punished…worst of all it reminded him of a certain happening…which he'd rather forget…

Iason quickly took his gloves off and began rolling the pink buds on Riki's chest. Riki let out moans making Iason smirk.

"Very eager are we today?"

"You know why the fuck…ah…it's…it's been so long…" Iason looked down on Riki with warmth in his eyes and when Riki's eyes connected with the blue orbs he choked on his breath. The look Iason has in his eyes was the same look he had when Riki had returned to him during the collapse of Dana Bahn.

Remembering everything so suddenly Riki began to shake… tears build in the corner of his eyes shocked the blondie. Thinking he had hurt him Iason backed off and cradled Riki in his arms. "Riki…! What is wrong pet?" Iason asked concerned but did not show on his face. One would know how concerned he was if they looked deep into Iason's blue orbs where his soul reflected… of course that privilege was granted only to a few…

Riki's sobs rang out in the large space clenching Iason's chest. "What is the matter pet?" Iason was getting restless. Who was responsible to put Riki in such a state…!?

"…ory…"

Iason frowned and tried to make out what Riki was saying between his sorrow filled sobs.

"I'm so sorry…! I… If…if Dana Ba- " Riki was cut off by Iason who understood immediately what the matter was and sealed Riki's lips with the velvety ones of his own successfully silencing the dark haired beauty's sobs as well as stopping him from saying anything more.

"Riki, think of such things no more. You are safe. Nothing will ever harm or happen to you or Aurora…is that understood?" Iason looked into charcoal orbs with the commanding blue of his own with a promise of reassurance.

Riki just silently nodded and pushed his face in to the nook of Iason's neck.

Iason knew Riki would let out these emotions one day… since after the event where both lovers had almost died Riki seemed to be doing too well with the mental rehabilitation… or so it seemed…

'so you had locked this storm deep within you pet? Refusing to show anyone how you felt… denying being scared… but of course… that resistance and fiery spirit is what had my interest pricked in the first place…' slowly Iason shifted and settled in bed with his back to the fluffy pillows and Riki on his chest.

Planting fluttering kisses down the dark beauty's jaw, Iason slid his hand down to cup one of the tan globes of firm flesh making a moan escape his beloved's lips.

"Aaann…! Ngh…"

Lifting Riki's face with the other hand Iason gave Riki's jaw a light squeeze making him part his lips of which he took advantage of and slid his tongue in kissing as the other hand slid into the crack of Riki's cheeks pressing on the small opening that had not been used since the discovery of Riki's other pleasurable passage. Riki gasped and flinched feeling the touch and with fear looked into the blue orbs but instead of anger for ruining the mood earlier as Riki had thought would be there, he found lust flaring deep within the icy blue.

"Where do you want it pet…?" Iason spoke low in a husky voice making Riki shiver just anticipating what would be coming ahead. Riki did not expect Iason to ask him such a question and a shade of pink tinted his cheeks as he understood what Iason was asking.

"Don't ask such stuff you f-mpf…!" Riki wa silenced with a breathtaking kiss.

"Riki. What did I say this morning in my office? No profanity and that is final. The next time you say it will result is punishment…"

Riki could just pout and gasped when he felt a tug as his semi erect arousal.

"Now then…answer me…"

"Nn… i… want it… I don't care how! Just give it to me!" with force Riki sat on his knees straddling the blondie and kissed him hard.

Iason was taken back by the actions for a fragment of a millisecond but kissed back with passion and skill a hundred times over and made Riki gasp.

"Very well pet… you shall receive what you wish for but since you are so eager and do not want to wait, I will not risk hurting you." Maneuvering Riki's hips in position to enter the self-lubricated passage ready for entry, Iason pushed him down slamming home all the way to the hilt. Riki had been caught off guard when it all occurred and gripped Iason's shoulders scratching his smooth pale skin drawing blood from the pale flesh. Iason flinched a bit but feeling the heat of Riki's cavern, he relaxed back down and commanded.

"Move your hips pet." Iason cracked a slap on one of Riki's fleshy globes earning a gasp and a squeeze on his arousal buried deep within the tan skinned ex-pet.

Riki could barely make out what Iason was saying as his ears rang and his sight blurred but one look in the blue orbs he could see what the blondie wanted from him and the next second Riki was gripping Iason's taught muscled waist for support as he bounced on him gasping and moaning.

Iason could see Riki tensing up as his body began to get ready for its release when he reached for Riki's arousal and squeezed the base successfully preventing his pet from reaching his desire which earned him a death glair and a groan of frustration from the owner of the charcoal black orbs.

With a smirk of triumph Iason wrapped an arm around Riki holding him in place and supporting himself with the other arm he flipped them both while they were still connected until Riki was on his back with his hands pinned above his head and legs spread Iason began pounding mercilessly aiming where he knew threw the pet over the edge with ecstasy but still held firmly onto his arousal not letting the him reach his completion.

Riki's eyes glistered with newly forming tears as he gasped loudly screaming and begging for release. All shame forgotten he pleaded.

"AAHH! PL-PLEASE! L-let me…AAhh! Let me CUM!"

"Not yet…" Iason whispered huskily not even breaking a sweat.

"Ple…Please…! Have..AAHHH! have mer…ci…!" Riki choked as he felt the urge build within him once again but to his surprise Iason loosened his grip and with a few more hard thrusts he threw Riki over the edge. Riki came with a pleasurable scream arching his back from the bed as he spilled his seeds all over his and Iason's chest and hand. Iason grinded into Riki making his body spasm and Iason felt Riki's passage tighten and twitch.

'Ah…I see. A double orgasm hm?' Iason smirked at the sight of Riki.

Riki lay there spread as his body continued to spasm with every grind/thrust that Iason inflicted on him. He lay there his mouth open wide, eyes shut tight and muscles tense. Iason halted his movement and Riki gasped for breath. He wheezed as he saw stars in front of his eyes.

'What…what happened…? What is this? What's going on…?' Riki's train thoughts were disrupted when he felt a nip on his lower lip and he slowly opened his eyes seeing blue orbs still flaring with the fire of lust making his now flaccid arousal twitch back to life slowly.

"Ia…son…" Riki croaked and was silenced by Iason hard yet gentle kiss. Riki moaned again as he felt Iason begin moving again.

"We have a long night ahead of us pet…so be prepared…" those were the last words Riki understood before his mind became muddled making everything go blurry. The only thing he knew was the Iason was making him feel something words could not describe and he embraced that feeling with open arms as he was continued to be made love to all the way till dawn…

 **That's it for now. How was this chapter? Do review and let me know if there are some mistakes or not since this is self beta-ed there might have been something I missed.**

 **TBC**


	32. Katze's punishment Part 1

**A Special and heartfelt thanks to my Beta and editor the lovely Kaminx. \\(^v^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

—

"Hmm... Where did it go...?" In a bio lab of Jupiter's tower stood tall a Blondie working on his latest product , only to find the file with all of his data missing. He had searched everywhere but could not locate it.

"Where on Amoi did I put that file!?" Raoul shouted angrily as he was beginning to lose his temper. Then a certain face popped into his mind. "That sly red fox!" His hands turned into fists as he remembered it all.

 _ **Flash back (start)**_

Raoul had called Katze over and examined his body and taken a few tests. While Katze was waiting to be ordered to leave, Raoul had gone into the next room to submit the samples he had taken. That is when the deed had taken place.

The file was just sitting there innocently on the top of a desk. In bold red letters it read **CONFIDENTIAL** , and Katze knew that that file contained Raoul's many years of work and if by chance that file were to go missing all hell would break loose. It would surely make the Blondie do something that Katze could use to get his previous post back!

With a swift movement, Katze pushed the file into the trash with his elbow as he pretended to reach for some sanitary tissues. Spying the basket from the corner of his eye, he threw his used tissues in the basket to successfully cover the file.

After a while, Raoul came back and ordered the pet to leave and waved his hand to effectively dismiss him. Katze, pretending to trip a bit, lightly tipped the basket over and spilled the contents all over the spotless floor.

Raoul noticed the clutter and frowned. "So clumsy! Mongrels should never be in a status of that such as yourself! You should be grateful, now clean that mess up!" Raoul ordered, fuming with annoyance as he turned and continued to study the results from the few of Katze's test samples.

With a smirk Katze bowed his head. "Yes…Master…" He picked up the clutter and threw it into the garbage disposal portal, but kept the file. He then left the lab unnoticed and made his way back to his room. Scanning the file he began to study a bit of what the Blondie was working on.

 _It might come in handy…_

 _ **Flash back (end)**_

Raoul stormed back to his apartment and upon arrival spoke harshly with Niko, asking the boy where his pet was. When he had been told that Katze was in his room, Raoul gritted his teeth and told Niko that he was not to be disturbed.

***ANK***

Riki awoke slowly, opening his eyes and felt a twing of slight discomfort from below him. He blushed a bit, remembering the eventful night that had passed. He emitted a groan while sitting up and noticed that Iason was not in the bed like usual. He groaned again and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Not noticing the steam in the bathroom, Riki washed his hands and face. Surprisingly, Iason had wiped him clean when he was out cold after their last round of the night. Now all Riki wanted to do was slip into the soothing hot water in the bathtub and relax his sore muscles. Even though Riki loved the man with the icy blue eyes, he still wanted to curse at him for not holding back! Riki was not genetically modified to withstand such measures that Iason inflicted on him! Lust filled blue eyes watched him as he cursed under his breath.

 _I am a human for God's sake! My body can't take too much of his never ending appetite!_ Riki yelled internally, thoroughly annoyed as he got into the steaming tub.

"Mmmmmmnnnn…Ah…" Riki moaned in pleasure as the heat of the water soothed his aching muscles. While he was reclining back, he felt something soft behind him and suddenly was caught in a strong embrace that startled him.

"Shhh…Easy pet…"

"Fuck! Iason! What the hell do you think you're doing pervert!"

"On the contrary, it seems that you are the pervert in this situation. You slipped into the bath tub knowing full well that I was already in here…"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you wer—" Iason placed a hand on Riki's lips, silencing him.

"Profanity Riki." Iason spoke, his tone literally making the water a few degrees colder as his eyes grew dark.

"Mmfmmnnfff!"

"Pardon?" Iason pulled his hand away.

"W–whatever, it's gonna take a while for me to… to not curse. Get that in your brain! And don't force or punish me to not curse or else I won't stop using them!" Riki crossed his arms on his chest and he could practically feel Iason smirking behind him.

"Yes, yes…" Iason pulled Riki so he could lay flush against his chest. He loved the warm and smooth skin of his lover against his, it was pure bliss.

"One more thing, why the hell are you still calling me pet?!" Riki abruptly turned around, splashing water all around, and some even landed on Iason's face.

"Because…" Iason wiped the water from his face and continued. "I simply wish to do so…"

"Well then I'll simply wish to call you a prick too~" Riki retorted, mimicking Iason's way of speech in a mocking way.

"…" Iason just observed Riki with amusement dancing in his eyes. Every day he got to see different sides of his Mongrel…oops…Ex-Mongrel. Iason mentally corrected himself but then smirked.

 _But of course_ _he shall remain my Mongrel for all eternity…_ he silently promised as he pulled Riki into his embrace once again and kissed him gently, his soft pale lips brushing against the soft dark ones.

***ANK***

"Welcome back, Masters." Cal bowed to both Iason and Riki as they entered the penthouse's threshold.

"Where is Aurora?" Was the first question Riki asked, entering his home.

"She is with Rei in the nursery, Master," Cal smiled at Riki as he took Iason's cloak.

Riki immediately went to the nursery to see his daughter, while Iason went into his office to see if he had any messages. There were others concerning his business, but his crystal blue orbs narrowed as he saw one from none other than his best friend Raoul.

'Katze will not be working for you for at least a while… not until I'm through with him for giving me trouble.'

"Oh Raoul…and even after I warned you…" Iason held back the urge to sigh and just pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Katze must have done something to anger him so much…_ Iason thought.

***ANK***

Katze saw Raoul enter his new room (the pet room) and shouted to Niko to not be disturbed.

 _Here it comes… I need to act innocent and slip his file back and then blame him for cruelty. But I have to be careful, one small slip up and this situation can end up all over me…which I can't afford to let happen._

Raoul took long steps and in a few he was within reach of the red head, gripping the boy's hair in his gloved hands.

"Where is it!?"

"Ah!" Katze winced. "Where is…what!? I…don't know what you're talking about!"

 _Shit! This guy if fucking serious!_ Katze was panicking inside, but remained stoic on the outside.

"I do not like to repeat myself, filth! That file had my long and hard years of work inside! Where is it, Mongrel!?" Raoul began to shout and gripped on his hair tighter, making Katze squeak.

"I don't know what you talking about!"

"I will kill you if you do not inform me of its position!" Then something struck Raoul like a lightning bolt. "No…I won't kill you… but what I do to you will make you wish you were dead…" Raoul spoke in a low, poison filled whisper which made all of the hair on Katze's body stand.

 _What have I gotten myself into!?_ Katze's face paled as Raoul dragged him to the wall where chains hung dauntingly on the walls. Yes, it was where pets who were naughty would be tied up and punished…

Trying to struggle free from the Blondie's vice grip, Katze spoke, "I did nothing! Don't accuse me of doing something I didn't do!"

" _Did not do_?" Raoul yanked him, throwing him to the floor near where the chains hung.

"It seems you fail to understand who exactly I am. I am a _Blondie_! _Second_ in command to The Syndicate!" Raoul narrowed his eyes, clipping the cuffs on Katze's wrists. Giving an evil smirk, Raoul then added. "And soon…you'll be singing everything out for me…" He walked to the panel in the wall and opened it. If Katze's eyes could pop out of his skull and land on the floor, they would have. He could see rows upon rows of various bottles and containers aphrodisiacs and stimulants in the cabinet of all variety,sending shivers running up his spine just thinking of what the mad man was going to do to him.

"I saw the footage of you throwing my life's precious work into the trash…"

Katze's heart was hammering against his ribs like an animal trying to escape from a fire. He needed to get out of this situation..!

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"But you got rid of it so easily…"

"You're the one who ordered me to empty the basket! How could I have known it was in there!?" Katze shouted, beginning to pant when Raoul came closer to him holding an injecting gun and a glass vile.

"Good, I won't have to give an adrenaline shot…" He put the vile into the gun and then placed it on Katze's arm and shot it.

Katze flinched, "What the hell did you give me?!" He was starting to lose his cool, if he didn't get a grip on himself, he would start go wild.

"Oh nothing, just my personal version of truth serum." Raoul spoke with a heavy, cold voice as he took another vile to replace the empty one in the gun.

Katze lost all of his composure. 'Truth serum!? What if I blab out other things…! Iason would…no! I have to resist!'

As if reading his thoughts on cue, Raoul smirked. "And this…will make it harder for you to resist telling the truth…" He shot him again, but this time there were stimulants to weaken his resolve and keep him awake for a long while.

It was only after a short while that Katze's body began to burn with sensations he had not felt in a long time. They brewed together like a turbulent storm before filling him from head to toe.

"What did…y-you give me!?" he panted, sweating profusely as Raoul sat calmly in his chair. He sipped his drink while he watched the Mongrel in front of him succumb to his creation with piercing green orbs.

"That is for me to know and for you to succumb to," Raoul chuckled evilly.

Katze's mind began to muddle itself. He felt hot and weak at the same time, yet he could not drift into unconsciousness.

 _Damn him and his drugs! I should have burned the fucking file!_ Katze glared at Raoul with his eyes brimming with anger. Fear shot through him as Raoul rose, placing his glass down before he walked over to pressed the redhead's hard on down roughly with his foot, making the lesser being groan in pain.

"What is this?" he mocked, before ripping the boy's pants off and pulling out a ring from his pocket. "I never thought I would need this, but I am beginning to see why Iason enjoyed playing with that mutt so much…" He maneuvered the ring on his finger, causing the training ring in his hand to grow larger before he slid it onto Katze's manhood, and watched it fasten snugly with satisfaction. Katze let out a yelp when the ring bit into his flesh.

"I am sure you are familiar with this type of pet ring…?" Raoul smirked and leaned closer to Katze's ear. "It is the same one used to tame Iason's Mongrel…" Katze pulled on the chains with a jerk, making them jingle and causing Raoul to smirk wider.

"Now then, Katze…Where is my file…?" he repeated darkly.

***ANK***

Riki walked into Iason's office holding Aurora, "What's wrong?"

Iason pondered if he should say anything or not. "Katze appears to be out on a hard task, but never mind that." He then glanced at Aurora who was sitting nicely in Riki's arms.

"Did you give him too much work or something?" Riki asked as he sat on the sofa with Aurora in his arms. She started pulling at his hair while cooing, then looked at Iason, giggling as she reached for him.

"Yes, I think he buried himself in his work and is now paying the price," Iason answered, before smiling back at the baby.

Riki smiled at Aurora, rose up from the sofa and took her to Iason and set her in his lap. "She misses you..."

Iason was a bit unnerved about holding something so fragile, but held her gently. "Hello, precious." He then tapped her nose with his fingertip.

She giggled and sneezed softly.

Iason narrowed his eyes as he lifted her up. "You've grown a lot haven't you, sweetie?" He threw her up into the air gently and then caught her, earning a shriek of delight from her.

"She also got heavier..." Riki smiled, watching the exchange.

"You're growing quickly, aren't you?" Iason smiled and threw her up again which made her cry out happily again while she flailed her arms.

"But I think she is growing way too fast..." Riki frowned. "She's only 3 months and she is trying to walk..."

Iason frowned as well and said, "Well she is a Blondie. She is more advanced than other children."

Riki sighed, "True..."

"Don't worry, love. She's progressing just fine." Iason smiled and set Aurora on the floor.

Riki smiled as he saw her stand up, gripping Iason's desk in her tiny hands. "My beautiful Aurora...growing up so perfectly..."

Iason reached out to touch Riki's face. "She's perfect because of you."

Riki blushed a bit. "Sh-shut up…"

Iason grinned and then glanced down at Aurora who had grabbed onto his leg.

Riki picked her up. "Let's go, Cal just set up dinner for us."

"I have to finish up something quickly. I'll be home in a little bit. All right?" Iason spoke, looking into Riki's eyes.

"Okay..." Riki looked back at him questioningly. "Come back safe." He kissed him on the cheek.

Unable to resist, Iason captured his face and kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless before he pulled back. "I can do it later, " he decided before standing up.

"D-don't do that in front of her!" A pink shade covered Riki's tan cheeks.

Iason frowned. "Why not? Is it bad for her to see her parents love each other?"

"She is too young!" Riki argued back. "What if she goes and tries it on someone else!?"

Iason's eyes grew dark. "Never."

"Don't do it in front of her then, stupid Blondie!" Riki turned and walked to the door, stopping as he felt the lack of a following presence."You coming or not?"

"As you wish then, I'll never kiss you in front of her, _ever_ again." Iason began to walk to the door.

"It's okay once she understands everything..."

"Oh? Changing the rules now? Now it's okay once she understands? She's a Blondie, she understands already." Iason stated in a as a matter of fact voice. "But I will resist as you requested."

Iason then slipped in front of Riki in one step and continued walking.

Riki pouted. "Smart ass..." He then looked at Aurora. "You still don't understand anything, right baby?" he cooed at her.

Riki hurried after Iason, following behind the Blondie who was heading to the dining area.

* * *

 **Please review people and tell me how it is~**


End file.
